


Luck of The Irish

by Bokurootrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Smut, bromancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokurootrash/pseuds/Bokurootrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie gets invited to a high-end party and ends up meeting a very interesting, very drunk, and very cute, Niall Horan.<br/>-<br/>Includes bromancing, smut, friendships, backstory and emotions. What a roller-coaster. This one is 'long' and bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's That Boy

The club was packed; there was barely room to move, bodies and alcohol covered every square inch of the exclusive party location. I wouldn’t usually find myself in one of these places, but I have friends in high places.

Well, I have _a_ friend who has friends in high places. I’d even bought an expensive dress just to wear tonight so I’d look like I fit in, but I knew I stuck out like a soar thumb. Everyone around me carried themselves with the pride that comes from being famous. I knew they were all known for something, but frankly I barely knew half of them. I knew a designer for Marc Jacobs because my friend likes him, and I recognized a guy that had been in one of Rihanna’s music videos. The reason I was here was because my friend, Abigail, said she didn’t have the nerve to go alone. Or at least that’s what she told me, she left me alone at the bar after five minuets and followed the tail of some dancer from a tv-show.

A few martinis had been my friends the latest hour and I was getting bored. Sure it’s cool to meet all these people and feel exclusive, but no one really cares about the little brunette at the bar. I was about to go look for Abigail, when I saw him. He crammed his way through the thick rub of people and sat down on one of the bar chairs and ordered something from the bartender. He looked exhausted, and familiar. My sight was blurred by people passing and bending over the bar between us, plus my mind was struggling against the drowsy pull of the alcohol; but it didn’t take me too long to place him. I wanted to slap myself for not seeing it at once, but he didn’t look like what I pictured him. He looked, for a lack of better words, absolutely _done_ , and sat in a sloshed position on his bar-chair. He downed the glass that a bartender put in front of him in a split second and raised his hand for a second and the bartender obliged. He casually looked in my direction and I felt my heart flush. His bright blue eyes pierced right through me even though he didn’t make an effort. He smiled coolly and automatically before turning back to his drink, savoring this one.

I checked myself in the mirror behind all the flasks of alcohol to straighten anything that might have moved during the time I sat still on the bar chair. After I looked around him to see if he was expecting someone or if he was occupied, but he sat still with a thoughtful look on his face. I took a deep breath and grabbed my glass, making my way down to him. I had to try at least, I’d regret it if I chickened out.

“Mind if I sit?” I asked. He looked up at me, a bit surprised. He was even more handsome in person; pictures didn’t even do him justice. His blonde hair with dark roots stood in a wave on his head with tiny spikes sticking out here and there. Darker eyebrows framed his sky blue eyes and his pale pink lips wore a thin layer of drink, making them glisten in the shallow light from the single bulb above the bar. For a second I thought about what they tasted like now, bitter or sweet. He tipped his glass at the chair next to him and I sat down, straightened my short dress as best I could. I took a big gulp of my drink and thought of what to say to him. I was usually good at this but he made me nervous like no other guy has ever managed. He was wearing tight dark trousers with a white polo shirt and a marine blue jacket over it. The polo shirt was so tight it clung to him, even though he was slouching on the chair. It was unbuttoned as long as it went, making his collarbones peaking out slightly. He noticed me studying him after a second or two and looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. 

“You’re not used to all of this are you?” He said, a slight smile playing over his tired expression. I felt my cheeks heat ever the slightest and I shook my head, happy that the alcohol had taken it’s tall on my senses. 

“I’m only here cause a friend needed moral support, but she’s doing just fine without me.” I said, my voice dropping at the end, trailing over the seemingly never-ending stack of people. I saw he was still looking at me as I tried to locate Abigail and my stomach lurched. 

“Yeah I know the feeling, babe.” He said and took a gulp of his drink, turning away from me, leaning his forearms on the counter. I turned back to him and saw his big hands twiddle the glass, veins popping under his light skin. I swallowed and leaned next to him. 

“Yeah? I thought you were all equals in 1D?” He looked up at me as I mentioned his bands name. “Hey, not all fans scream in your face.” He smiled and turned against me, his knee brushing my dress ever the slightest up my thigh as he moved. He didn’t do it on purpose I’m sure, but still the action sent a chill down my spine. He looked at me for a while, studying me. His eyes traced my face before lingered on my curves and leg, then made their way up again, all while I watch him. He wanted me to see him study me, and I had no doubt that _that_ action was on purpose. 

“You don’t really believe that do yu sweetheart?” His Irish accent made my blood boil; I’d always had a weak spot for accents. But to be fair, what girl didn’t? 

“No, “ I answered honestly. “I like to think that though, you all look so happy together.” His face sank a bit. 

“We are happy together, we’re best mates and we have everything, but it’s just hard when the world is constantly watching and judging your every move. But you know, in a band there’s always someone who gets the spot light, that’s what I meant, like with your friend.” He didn't sound upset by the comment, so I guessed he meant it.

“I understand, I don’t envy you that.” I answered, starting to feel more relaxed in his company. 

“What do you envy me then?” He asked, raising his eyebrow invitingly. I let out an involuntary giggle, spreading a grin on his face. 

“What?” he smiled, his previously gloom face completely vanished. 

“Nothing, “ I smiled back, but really it was this whole ordeal, sitting next to him and just talking that made me so giggly. “I envy you getting to sing like you do. Go on stage and sing for a living, I wish I could do that.” 

“Then why don’t you?” 

“Ha, I’m a vocal coach at college, I don’t have a good enough voice to sing outside a classroom.” I said and knocked back the rest of my martini, the alcohol buzzing in the back of my head. He chuckled and did the same with his drink. 

“A vodka tonic please,” he said to the bartender, “and a martini for my friend.” He said, his eyes locking with mine for what felt like forever before he spoke. 

“Don’t be so sure, there are a lot of famous singers who can’t really sing.” He said winking at me. I couldn’t help but try to repress a smile at his simple gesture. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a sort of work related question? Mostly for curiosities sake.” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Sure.” He answered, but his guard was up and ready for what ever I was going to ask now. 

“Do you guys do any vocal warm ups before you have a performance? I mean, you have to, right? You use your voices so often, doesn’t it tire you out?” A look of relief spread across his face, obviously happy I didn’t go for a personal. 

“Nah, we usually just go on and do our thing. We usually sync our harmonies back stage with our coach but other than that not much. And sure the throat gets really tired out, but a good night sleep usually does the trick.” Everything I’d learned about vocal coaching was yelling at him but I tried to let my critique of his methods ease their way into the conversation rather than tutor him like I did with my students. 

“I’m only asking cause I’ve watched some of your performances and, don’t take this personally, you’re all kind of rusty in the beginning, but you smooth out after a couple of minuets. I think that if you just took five minuets before a performance to warm up your vocals you’d all sound way better.” He looked humored at me as he waited for me to continue, “I think you all have a beautiful voices; I just think you need some more coaching. And vocal rest. And a warm-up routine for your voice before you sing.” Finally he couldn’t hold back a laugh anymore and it spit out of him like he’d just heard a rude joke.

I blushed as I realized I was teaching one of the most beloved members of 1D how he should sing. “You wanna write that down somewhere, love?” He continued to laugh as he took the drinks that the bartender was ready to give us, and handed me the martini. I thanked him and he nodded. 

“I’m not saying you’re bad. All the greatest singers have to take care of their voices and you don’t get better without practice.” 

“You really are a vocal coach in training aren’t you? You sound like Savan.” He smiled as he reminisced about the bands own vocal coach. 

“I still don’t know how you practice your voice though. Maybe you could teach me.” His voice had suddenly dropped an octave and I noticed he’d leaned a bit closer to me. I was hot all over now; a familiar heat started pulsing through me. Even though he made me anxious, he also relaxed me, he was surprisingly easy to talk to.

“Maybe I could.”

\------

After the icebreaker shameless flirts kept coming from both ends of our conversation and after half an hour or so I was getting so flustered I was having troubles sitting still on my chair. This was my area, flirting was my thing, but he was charming and witty and gorgeous, and it made it hard for me to keep up with him. All I could think of after a while was how much I wanted to sit in his lap and moan in his ear and pull his hair. I’m usually the one in control when it comes to guys. I’m not ashamed to say I’ve had my fair share of boys, but mostly just because I could have them, not because I wanted them. But Niall came across to me as one of the few guys I've met that made me self-conscious. It could be because of his celebrity status, or because I have a tiny celeb-crush on him, might be a bit of both, but all I knew for sure was that my armory of witty comebacks and seductive flirts were no use against him.

When he saw me squirm on my chair for about the tenth time in a minuet he asked if I was uncomfortable on the bar chairs and all I could think was _yes I am, I’d be more comfortable on your face_ , but I agreed to move to a sitting area in the back. We sat down as close to each other as possible at the beginning but we soon moved so close that one of my legs found its way between his. He mindlessly drew patterns on my leg as we talked and the throbbing between my legs was getting more prominent. To dampen it, I tried redirecting our conversation in a less maddening direction.

“So where are the rest of the lads?” I asked, toying with the buttons on his jacket. He had his arms around the rest of the couch, the heat from his arm felt like a burn in my neck, and his fingers lightly caressing my shoulder sent shivers down my skin.

“I don’t know, I lost them around the time I sat down at the bar. Harry is somewhere making out with someone I think, he had is tongue in someone at least the last time I saw him. Zayn was chatting up the blonde from that girl group, Little Mix or something, and Liam and Louis aren’t here. Girlfriends are in town so they’re hanging out somewhere.”

“So they just forgot about you?”

“Nah, I left them. I was too tired to listen to all the bullshit they say when they’re trying to get laid.” He laughed and took a drink the glass of beer he’d ordered. “And then I ran into you as luck would have it.” He smiled and I felt a blush on my cheeks.

“I'm going to be cheesy and say it's probably the luck of the Irish.” 

He let out a short snort, which made us both laugh. Laughing at nothing was half of what we’d been doing since we met and I had no idea if it was because we’d both had a lot to drink or if it was for mutual interest in the other party.

“How far are we going to try and push this luck of the Irish thing?” Niall whispered, looking down at me, his eyes shifting between looking at my lips and my eyes. My heart was starting to pound in my chest as I leaned up to him, waiting to see if he would respond.

“Till the Irish one gets lucky” I whispered in response, spreading a tiny smile on his face as he leaned down to meet my lips.

“NIALL.” Someone yelled and we broke apart before our lips touched, both jumping out of each other’s arms. I looked around but no one was looking at us. We exchanged a look, _did you hear it too_ , and I was about to ask him just that when a guy came around the corner and into the sitting area.

“Hey man, there you are!” the guy was obviously drunk, his unstable walk signaling that.

“Hey mate, what’s up?” Niall said, no enthusiasms in his voice what so ever. He was obviously just as annoyed as me because of his interruption.

“I was wondering, man, have you seen those girl out there? Sick mate, they’re all models! I think you could get in if you went out there right now, they’re so hammered!” He laughed, dangerously swinging what looked like a cognac glass, with a bright blue content instead of actual cognac.

“Nah I’m good, but you go for it.” He replied and pointed his beer at the people dancing. The guy nodded and looked at me, probably realizing just then that I was actually there.

“Hellooooo…” He said, his voice trailing off at the end as he took a step towards us. “And who might you be, love?” He said and chuckled as he took gulp from his glass. I looked at Niall, not sure what to answer.

“This is a friend of mine, Josh, Natalie.” Josh. The name of the drummer in the band. I could never remember just what he looked like.

“Nice to meet you, and call me Nat, please.” I said, nodding slightly. Josh staggered over to Niall and leaned in probably to whisper something, but when you’re drunk you don’t really whisper even when you try.

“She’s really fit, mate, nice rack, go for it.” Niall smiled and looked at me. I smiled innocently at him and Josh rose up, thumbs in the air.

“I’ll leave you to it!” he almost shouted as he moved out of the sitting area, stopping at the corner of the wall and made thrust movements with his hips and mouthed something which none of use could make out before running off. 

“Sorry about that, he’s a friend of mine, horny drunk.” Niall chuckled and drank from his bottle.

“It’s okey,” I said, “but he’s right you know.”

“About what?” he questioned. I slithered closer again and leaned into his ear.

“You should go for it.” I made an effort to let my lips brush his ear while I spoke and it had the desired effect. When I leaned out, his entire face had changed from harmless flit-mode to lust. We looked at each other for what felt like forever before he decided to do something. He leaned in and kissed me, sending a static shock through my body and I drew an involuntary sharp breath. His lips were warm, soft and slightly moist against mine and I wanted more of it. They did taste like alcohol but I liked it. Our lips parted and found each other again a few times before I reached up and cupped his face in one of my hands, the other on his neck as I tried to pull him in and deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. I thought I’d done something wrong but he looked around before answering.

“Not here”. He took my arm and led me out of the sitting area and to the toilets. No one cast us a glance, everyone were too busy having a good time drinking, laughing, and dancing to notice two teens in heat. Niall turned around when we got the toilets, checking that no one saw us, and peeked in the mans toilet to clear it. It was obviously was when he pulled me into the bathroom and pushed me up against the door. His face was only centimeters from mine; his hot alcoholic breath and intoxicating good cologne sent my senses into a frenzy. 

“Are you sure you want this? I might not see you again. Ever, it's a one-time thing.”

“I don’t care, I’m not so sentimental when it comes to sex.” I said, putting my hands on his waist and pulling him into me, grinding my hips against his. He closed his eyes for a second and drew a deep breath; the sight of his face twisting because he was getting horny made the throbbing into an ache as I felt his semi-hard crotch against my thigh.

“Well where do you want us to start?” He murmured, one of his hands trailing my torso.

“You can start with showing me what your mouth can do other than talk.” I replied, maybe a little ruder than planned, but it sent a twitch through his crotch and teasing the sensitive skin on my inner thigh. He pulled my waist sharply before he kissed me. My mouth fell open for him as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I put both my hands around his neck as his tongue battled mine, the taste of him burning a hole in me. He was better than I had expected, I thought he’d be the gentle type, but I felt him nip my lips more than once and it made me so horny my head was starting to cloud up. His hands where on my hips, gripping me tightly as his fingers traced my hipbones, drifting further and further inwards.

“Sorry but I gotta make a call.” He said, muffled between our lips. He pulled out his phone and started tapping his fingers over it.

“Who are you calling?”

“Someone who can get us out of here without being spotted too much.”

“Well that’s a bother.”

“What?”

“Well I’m staying at this hotel for the weekend because of the party. My friend works for a fashion company that’s having the party.”

“I thought this was a club.”

“Well it’s a club too, it belongs to the hotel. The hotel itself starts two stories above us.” He looked at the ceiling and then at me.

“I know this may be a bit early but I think I love you.” He said laughing. I knew he was kidding but the words still sent a sheet of warmth through my chest.

“Come on.” I said and dragged him out of the bathroom. Luckily the coast was clear.

“We shouldn’t hold hands or anything, we should just act like we’re talking. Don’t know who has a camera.” I said. He looked at me surprised before nodding.

“Smart.” The walk to the elevators seemed to take forever, but as soon as the doors shut behind us I had just managed to press my floor number before he smashed me against the mirrors and attacked my lips.


	2. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pick up where they left off in the last chapter, getting frisky.  
> -  
> Honestly I've read so many m/m fics and this story is basically self-indulging, I just wanted Niall to have sex with a girl for my own satisfaction, is that so terrible of me?  
> -  
> Skin by Rihanna.

“Made it. No cameras.” He stuttered between our feverish kissing. I laughed and pulled his face out from mine. He was gorgeous when his cheeks were slightly flushed, pupils dilated, lips slightly parted, and hair pulled and messed up.

“We missed one though. I bet the boys who monitor the elevators are having fun right now.” A short flash of panic ran over his face before the alcohol decided he didn’t care and he kissed me again, biting my bottom lip slightly. 

“They can watch if they want.” He murmured, causing my lips to shake against his. I cast a glance up in the corner of the elevator and saw a red blinking light. I leaned in to kiss him again, my hands roaming over his toned back. It didn’t take long for the quick elevator to reach the seventh floor and a ding went off as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

“This is us.” I said and we collected ourselves and stepped out. The halls were empty and soft sound of a far-away bass was the only thing we heard. A clock at the end of the hall read 2:43 AM and I expected people to start staggering back to their rooms soon. We stopped in front of my door with him behind me, his thumbs brushing over my hips.

“Do you have your room key?” He asked, as he must have noticing that I didn’t have a purse.

“Of course.” I said and put a hand down my bra and found the key card. He chuckled as I opened the door and stepped in.

“What else you got down there?” He added and followed me inside.

“Lets find out.” I said, turning around and throwing myself around his neck. He caught me easy as nothing and lifted me off the ground, pushed me into the wall to get a better grip on my thighs. His hands were warm on my already flushed skin and I felt my center throb against my underwear. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands found my arse and his groin rocked against me. It didn’t help the throbbing and a small moan shook in the back of my throat, causing him to take us of the wall and lead us to the double bed in the middle of my tiny budget room. He let me down on the bed with a drop before crawling over me, finding my lips quickly.

“Not as fancy as your suites, but I think we’ll manage.” I managed to stammer between our dance.

“I always say… as long as the room has… a mini-bar… and a bed… I’m good.” He replied as he planted wet kisses down my neck, causing me to suck for air. I feverishly started tearing at his jacket to pull it off, and he gladly helped, removing his shirt with it. As he threw the articles on the floor he stood over my waist, one knee on each side of my hips. I ended up just staring at him for a second, watch his long slender arms, his toned chest and slightly defined abs. His hipbones formed a smooth V, and a slim snail trail drifted down his Calvin Klein boxers. I rose to a sitting possession, covering his lower stomach with kisses and small licks before biting slightly at his hipbone. He quickly grew impatient though and pushed me up the bed, hands working on the zipper of my dress.

“Let me, the zipper’s a fucker.” I mumbled as I got off the bed. After a few tries I managed to unzipping my dress and pushed it to the ground. I was wearing a strapless black bra with a matching black lace tong, and I thanked the heavens for decided against wearing skin colored stockings. Niall’s eyes widened and he licked his lips, staring at me like I’d been at him.

“Wow, you’re beautiful.” He said, his voice husky, causing chills to rush to all the right places.

“Shut up, you don't need to sweet talk me anymore.” I said as I got in his lap, feeling his growing hardness through his trousers against my thin underwear. My hips automatically rocked against it, causing him to let out a sigh between our lips. The sounds that escaped him made my head spin with desire as I ran my fingers through his blond spikey hair, like I’d always imagined in my lazy daydreaming. I pushed him down against the bed with the hand that wasn’t tangled in his locks, fingers dipping down in the curves of his muscles. I moved my lips to his neck, nipping the skin and sucking it slightly as I drifted down to his nipples, taking one of them between my lips.

He obviously wasn’t expecting it, hissing and letting his head fall back against the pillows. I couldn’t help but smile a bit from his reaction as I continued my decent. I reached is boxers and looked up at him between my lashes and his chest was rising and sinking faster now, his eyes not leaving mine for a second, too high on the anticipation. It made me so _hot_ , and by the trouble I had unzipping him, so was he. He lifted his hips to help, his movements were erratic and fumble as in a: _put my dick in your mouth please_ , craze.

His white boxers fought against his length, stretching the fabric, and all it took was for me to lightly blow at it to cause another hiss from him. I rose up to him again, letting my lips barely touch his and put my hand down his boxers. His mouth fell open against my lips as my hand squeezed the bottom of his shaft, causing him to harden even more. I didn’t kiss him, I just breathed in his sighs and felt the prickle in my face every time our lips brushed against each other. My hand started moving, his pre-cum helping me glide.

“Fuck.” He whispered under his breath, his previously half-lidded eyes closing completely, focusing on my touch. I looked at his face as my hand moved, lips still not fully touching. In some way I found this move weirdly close and romantic, like we’d been long-distance lovers from a movie, finally meeting for a night of getting high on each others exhales.  
After a few more pumps I reckoned he was ready and I moved down between his legs and pulled his boxers off, his dick springing to his stomach and he let out a small sigh of relief. I looked up at him again and his face had a mask of pure need, which didn’t match up to the tiny pull in the corner of his mouth. I licked my lips and dove in, flattening my tongue against him and licking up his shaft. 

“Shit.” He moaned as he shock in my hands. I let my lips suck on the tender skin before taking the head in my mouth, sliding my tongue in the slit. He let out a strangled moan now, the veins in his neck popping, rising the hairs in the back of my neck. He looked down at me and I swear I heard him whimper. I grinned and let the tip of my tongue run up his length, pressing down on the veins as I went. Niall swallowed hard and his fingers clawed at the sheets. I took his head in again, letting my lips glide over it as my tongue ran through the slit as I met his gaze. Niall growled and looked away as his hips twitched, pushing him further in my mouth. Luckily he didn't push too hard or this sexy blow job could have taken a less attractive turn.

“How’s that?”

“Fuck yes, right there.” I let more of him sink into my mouth, letting my tongue dance around every vein I found. His hips buckled into my touch now and his hands had moved from the sheets to my hair, softly tugging it. I couldn’t stop looking up at his face now and again, his featured tangled in pleasure as he moaned because _me_. I bopped my mouth over him a few times before finishing with sucking on only his head and lightly squeezing his balls, causing him to struggle to fill his lungs completely. He was moaning like a real pornstar now, and once he even said my name. I thought I was gonna collapse right then, but instead I pulled away and I rose up on my knees. He looked lost and slightly panicked at me as the adrenaline burned his cheeks slightly pink.

“Can’t make you come on that, that’s no fun.” I murmured and licked him off my lips. He growled before taking an arm around my waist and slamming me down on the bed, his lips crashing against mine as his tongue forced its way into my mouth.

“You fucking tease.” He hissed and bit my lip, before smiling and snaking his hand under my back and unhooking my bra. I was relived when my breast fell free and the colder air in the room brushing over my tender nipples. Niall didn’t waste any time, throwing the bra away and putting his lips around my nipples. I let out a strangled whimper as he sucked it lightly. His mouth cared to both of my breasts in time as one of his hands drifted down my thigh, hocking behind my knee and pushing it against my stomach as he placed himself between my legs and rubbed his shaft against my already soaked knickers.

“Is all this for me?” He growled, rocking softly against my crouch, obviously feeling its wetness. I let out a moan as be brushed over my sensitive clit. 

“All for you.” I hissed and bit my lip playfully. He smiled coyly and put said leg over his shoulder and came up slowly up to my face. He didn’t expect me to be this flexible so when he reached my face with my knee still on his shoulder, he cast a glance at my leg before smirking at me, the pleasure of the situation evident on his face.

“You’re quite stretchy.” He grinned like a little boy.

“Good for you.” I replied.

“Good for both of us.” He murmured against my lips before slipping down my jawline and making his way down my torso with tongue and sucking. He looked up at me, a smirk playing over his lips, like a silent testament to what he was going to do next would make me scream. He took the lining of my black lace between his teeth and looked up at me. He had the most filthy look in his eyes and it made my chest cave in on itself. It didn’t match his smooth angelic features, but once I saw that look, I knew there were more layers to Niall Horan than most people go to see.

He let my leg drop from his shoulder just long enough to pull off my knickers, and as soon as my knee was resting on him again, he started kiss down my thigh. His lips touched my sensitive skin so close to where I wanted him and I started squirming under him, desperately trying to move closer to his touch. In response he grabbed my hips forcefully with his hands and kept me steady as he dragged his tongue over my folds.

“Oh fuckin-" I gasped as I dug my nails into his hair, desperate to hold onto something as his lips and tongue made quick works of my needs. His lips curled around my clit, sucking it carefully, causing my legs to spasm and locking around his neck. I could feel him smile against me, obviously enjoying that he made me squirm, his name slipping over my lips more than once. I couldn’t think, my mind was nothing but hot white sparks. If I had to say something about it, it would be _more_. His tongue changed between soft and hard, flat and pointed and I was quick a whimpering mess as I struggled against him. His nails dug into my hips and if I hadn’t been so pre-occupied with moaning I would have told him to withdraw the claws.

As I felt every nerve-ending in my body tense and my breath was as quick as a hummingbirds heartbeat, he stopped and let go of my hips. His arms were strained from fighting against my twitching and moving under him, and I was sure his fingers would leave bruises on my hips in the morning. He took my legs from his shoulders and slipped up my body, licking his lips before kissing me.

“I couldn’t let you come on that, that’s no fun.” He repeated against me as I shook from the taste of myself on his delicious pink lips.

“You fucker.” I responded, dragging my nails over his back. My body was still electric and frustrated from the unreleased tension as he steadied himself over me, leaning his elbows on either side of my head.

“Planning on it.” He replied, running one of his hands over my torso before he slipped one of his long fingers inside me, making my back arch against him. This time it was his turn to breathe in my breathes, his lips hovering over my open mouth.

“Like that?” He asked, brushing his bottom lip against mine.

“Had better.” I sighed to fuck with him because he hadn’t let me come earlier. His eyebrows furrowed before he added another finger to the mix, causing me to whimper and rock against his hand.

“Really?” He murmured, knowing I was lying through my teeth, his chest brushing over my tender nipples as he curled his fingers right up in my g-spot. I sighed shamelessly as he started moving, hitting it over and over again, every time pressing a moan out of me. He felt too good, I didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol, or my infatuation with him, or maybe both, but damn he was just good.

“Oh fuck yes.” Slipped passed me as my eyes rolled back in my head and my toes curling has he pumped his hand into me.

“Should I let you?” He hissed with an almost malicious look on his face.

“Please.” I breathed.

“What’s that?” He said between our lips, pushing harder, his thumb brushing against my earlier abused clit.

“Please.” I mouthed but nothing came out, my vocals choked up. I knew I wouldn’t come on his fingers, but I still begged for it. He stopped and pulled out.

“I’m sorry, couldn’t hear you.” He snickered, and all I could do in return was try to keep my heart from bruising my chest. That little fucker.

“Are you gonna talk big all night or are you gonna fuck me already?” I asked breathlessly, rocking against his now stone hard dick. His mouth fell open in surprise, a moan escaping him.

“Do you have a…”

“In my purse, inside pocket.” I stuttered and Niall leaped off me, finding my bag next to the nightstand and found the little pack at a surprising speed. He stood next to the bed as he put it on, staring at me as he rolled it over himself. My skin was boiling at this point, and when he crawled back over me, settling between my legs and I felt him push against me, I just nodded fiercely, letting him know he could go. 

“Okey.” He sighed, a silent respond to my nodding and pushed inside me, causing me to whimper under him. 

He moaned, his lips meeting mine in a sloppy kiss. It didn’t take long before I adjusted to him, the feeling of him filling me completely overwhelming my senses, starting the electricity in my nerves again. He looked at me as if searching for a good to go sign, so I pushed down on him and watched his eyes cross.

“Now, Horan. Fuck me.” I said, running my hands over his biceps. He smirked and started moving, the sensation overwhelming. I hadn’t had sex in at least a couple of months and I felt how the abstinence had built up inside me, knotting my stomach to knots only Niall could un-twine. I soon found his rhythm and rocked against it, feeling every muscle in my body tighten as the friction built inside me again. My fingers found his hair, desperately scratching his scalp for some sort of support as he relentlessly slammed into me.

“Faster.” I moaned as I felt my body start to burn up, so close to release. He obliged, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him sink even deeper. He growled and let his head fall on my shoulder, his breath wet and rabid as he neared his own release as well.

“Come for me.” He murmured in my ear, nearly breaking me with those sweet words. I moaned in response, every muscle in my body pricking with tension, my toes curling and my eyes fell back in my head as my hands went from his head to his ass, clawing down as if I was holding on to life itself. A hiss of pain came in mixed with his ragged breath but he continued, now a bit harder as if to punish me for clawing him.

“Work for it.” I stammered, my breath catching in my throat, struggling to hold back my orgasm, the heat inside me suffocating every other thought. I didn’t want this to end, I didn’t wanted him to leave me, I wanted him like this, even if it was only for a couple more minuets, if I even lasted that long. He sighed loudly as he was struggling as well, taking one of my hands of his ass and curling our fingers together over my head as support as his other hand went down between us to rub at my clit.

“Come, Nat. Please.” He growled as he was struggling to breathe, his thumb rubbing circles over my sensitive bundle of nerves. Locks of his blond hair had stuck to his now sweaty forehead as he concentrated on not coming before me. I couldn’t hold it any longer, he knew just how to roll to make my legs weak with pleasure. I screamed to let go of all the tension inside me, shaking my frame against him. I couldn’t stop saying his name in between curses as he kept going through my release, milking me for every bit of orgasm I might have left.

“Your turn.” I sighed in his ear before taking his earlobe in my mouth sucking it slightly. He didn’t protest and he came, and he came with a roar, his shoulders rock hard under my touch. His fingers clamped down hard around mine as he shock every last piece of desire out of himself. My name rolled over his lips mixed with profanities before he stopped, sagging into my chest and letting his head falling on my shoulder again. He pulled out and we lay in silence for a while, fighting against our tightened lungs as post-orgasmic bliss filled our senses.

“Well fuck.” He chuckled after a moments, and I followed, laughing into his hair.

“Wow.” Was all I could say, feeling how every cell in my body was still numb from my release.

“Yeah.” He breathed and rolled over next to me, pulling of the condom, tying a knot on it and tossing it in the general direction of the bin. He turned his face against me, his post-face even more beautiful than before and I blamed my racing heart on the endorphin’s still playing circus inside me.

“Fuck that was good!” I let out, falling down on my pillow, not wanting to look directly at him for too long, afraid of what I’d do to me later. He laughed, a full-hearted, good laugh that chimed in the room.

“Yeah it was.” He said between chuckles and I couldn’t help but join him, but my laugh wasn’t as full as his. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair before opening his arm wide, a sign that I should crawl into him. I happily obliged, our skin sticking together at the slightest touch.

“So… What now?” I asked, running a finger down his chest. He looked at my fingers play on his chest for a second before he sighed and looked at the watch across the room.

“I still have an hour before I should be back at my hotel…” He murmured and looked at me again, his eyes drifting down my bare chest.

“Seriously, already? No cuddling?” I exclaimed as he put an arm around my waist, rolling us over so I was lying on his chest.

“If you’re up for it.” He laughed, his fingers dancing down my spine till they were cupping my arse.

"Well aren't you doing your Irish heritage proud." He smiled, a big wide, _gorgeous_ , smile that made me smile just as big. 

"I try my best. I will admit I'm not all ready yet, but we can fool around. I like kissing you." He grinned, brushing his thumb over my bottom lip. I sighed in absolute content and kissed his finger before cupping his face in my hands.

“Bring it, Horan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing the last part and having to stop because I was making myself love-sick. In my head Niall is fabulous and sweet and I just ugh in bed. This has been beta read and re-read by me so many times I can't even count it, so it has to be one of the most thought-through sex-scenes I've ever written. I'm quite pleased with it though, what do you think?


	3. Lucky Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie hates Niall for being so nice about everything between them, he’s making it so hard for her to forget him when he walks through the door.  
> -  
> Song is Lucky Strike by Maroon 5.

I lay on the floor with sweat glistening on every part of me, my chest was rising and falling with my heavy breathes, and my legs feeling like they were about to fall off at any moment. Niall lay next to me in exactly the same situation; we’d fallen down on the floor in exhaustion after we’d had ourselves up against the wall. I felt the burn marks on my lower back and shoulder blades slowly begin to prick as I lay there trying to calm myself from yet another come that night. I looked around and saw the once tidy and clean room with its few articles of furniture was a complete mess. I didn’t even remember being near the TV but it was dangerously close to the end of the table it stood on.

I looked over at him and he wore a thoughtful expression on his face. What wouldn’t I do to know what went on in his head in this moment. Was he thinking of me? Was he thinking about what we were doing, was it a mistake or a random, was it more was it less? Or was he just planning what to have for breakfast the next morning, it could be anything and it was so frustrating.

“I think I have burn marks on my back.” I said to break the tension. He smiled, the thinking mask breaking.

“Sorry about that,” he said and turned over on his side to look at me, “Turn over, let me see.” I did as he said and turned away from him, exposing my back. I heard him come closer, the heat from his body radiating against my skin. His fingers traced my shoulder blades, over the dip in my waist and down the small of my back.

“They aren’t so bad.” I felt goose bumps rise on my skin as the rough texture of his calloused fingers drifted carefully over my skin, caressing the softly warm parts of it.

“Sorry, are my fingers cold?” He asked, as he must have noticed my skin pricking.

“No, they’re warm… It just feels good.” He didn’t respond for several moments, but when he did, he moved closer and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

“I’m gonna take a shower, I gotta leave soon or they’ll send the police on a look out. Or worse, Paul.” He laughed and got up, picking his clothes from various places on the way to the bathroom.

“Sure.” I responded as I got up and watched his bare arse walk down the hall. As tight and perfect as I thought it was, I couldn’t help but laugh at what I saw.

“Oh my God, Niall stop!” He turned around looking very confused.

“What?”

“There are … nail marks … on your ass!” I stuttered between heaves of laughter as the tiny red scratches got imprinted on my memory.

“Are you serious?” He started, a huge grin on his face as he went into the bathroom to look himself in the mirror. I heard when he saw them, a hollowing laugh rung in the entire room.

“That’s your work that!” He said, coming out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I don’t even have that long nails.” I giggled and found a t-shirt in my bag and put it on. When I’d dragged the fabric over my head he was in front of me and took one of my hands in his and looked at my nails.

“They’re a little long.” He smiled.

“They’re not! And it’s your fault really.”

“How is it _my_ fault that _you_ dug _your_ nails into _my_ arse!?”

“If you hadn’t been fucking me so damn hard I wouldn’t have had to hold onto it so desperately would I?” I answered, fully aware of what I put in between the lines. He grinned before leaning in and kissing me. Even though our mouths had been almost constantly connected for an hour or so, this kiss gave me chills.

It was a slow and almost tender kiss. It was one of those kiss that you always dream of getting, the one where a boy kisses you and your whole world seems to freeze, whether you’ll admit it or not. Everything inside you just melts away, you feels beautiful, sexy, confident, overwhelmed, shocked, and stupefied, but also scared shitless all at the same time. It’s the kiss that takes your breath away. I imagine this was my first one of those.

He slowly pulled away, watching my reaction. My eyes didn’t realize he was gone before he’d completely gone away from my face and my eyelids fluttered open. I swear for a split second he looked worried.

“What was that for?” I asked, my feelings pricking under my skin.

“I don’t know, for being so cool about all this I guess.” He shrugged and left me hanging as he went into the bathroom. I stood there in the middle of the room touching my lips carefully as I tried to put myself together.

 _No Natalie_ , I thought to myself. Don’t do this to yourself, it’s not gonna happen, not in a billion years. Sure you never thought you’d get raw banged by Niall Horan and live to tell the tale, but it’s not gonna be more than that. You were horny, he was horny, you fucked, and that’s it. It’s nothing more and nothing less. He has a whole other life that isn’t even close to yours. Your world will never meet his, it will never work. You’re one of many in a line of previously fucked girls. When you’re as famous as him you can have your pick of girls so why would you be any different than the other girls he’s been with? I bet he fucked them just as good as you, did the same tricks, curled his fingers the same way, moaned in their ears the same way, kissed them the same way…

What was the right thing to do about all this? Once he’d showered and redressed he’d leave and he wouldn’t come back and I would most likely never see him again. As much as I would like to have him around, I didn’t actually mind him leaving, I understood the whole ordeal. I knew what I got into when I first approached him, but I never thought he’d be this nice about it. I thought he’d be ruder. Like we’d lay panting in bed and he’d say something along the lines of _well that was awesome I gotta go bye_ and that’d be it. But he had to go and be so fucking nice to me, making it so much harder for me to forget him later. I put on some knickers and tidied the room as best as I could, re-positioning the TV first and foremost. As I moved one of the nightstands to it’s rightful place I saw a notepad and a pen lie in one of the drawers. I remember pushing it open as I lost my grip on the tiny table while Niall worked me from behind for a moment before we decided the wall was better.

I picked up the pen with the hotel logo on it, put it to the paper and wrote. When I finished I stared at it, considering what I’d just written.

_“+4420899012_

_If you’re feeling lucky._

_xx Nat”_

I couldn’t just give it to him blunt, that’d be weird, wouldn’t it? Should I give it to him at all, would he keep it or would he throw it away, used to all the girls giving him numbers? The rushing of water stopped and I realized he was done and I scrambling to the mirror. I looked tired and well fucked, but not horrible. I ran a quick hand through my hair, shaking it and letting it fall over my shoulders, keeping the folded note in my palm as I went back to casually tidying the room. After a few minuets he stepped out of the bathroom, his hair hanging lazily and half-wet in front of his eyes.

“I see you kept yourself occupied.” He said obviously speaking about the now tidy room.

“Yeah well I’m not about to pay extra for fucking up the room.”

“Literally.” He finished, grinning at me. I went up to him, standing in the hall, awkwardly waiting for the moment when he’d touch the handle on the door. He looked at the clock and took a deep breath.

“Looks like I gotta leave.” He muttered, almost sounding a bit disappointed.

“Looks like it.” I said, putting my hands on his chest, careful to hid the tiny note. He put his hands on my hips, his thumbs stroking me lightly.

“I had fun.”

“Lots of fun.”

“Nat, I just gotta say this…”

“I know, I know! I won’t tell anyone I promise, I don’t usually brag anyways. I won’t try and hunt you down, I won’t try to contact you or anything, I get it. We were horny, we had sex, great sex, lots of sex, nothing more and nothing less. I hope you got out some stress out so you can keep on stressing with your star life. I sure as hell got some stress out, I think I’ll be fucking Gandhi the entire of next week and that’s weird cause I…”

“Natalie!” he interrupted my babbling and I felt a slight brush of red fill my cheeks.

“I was just gonna say I really enjoyed this, and trust me when I say I don’t say it often, but it’s nice to know I won’t be in the headlines tomorrow morning.” The roses in my cheeks blossomed and he noticed, but didn’t comment, just smiled at me.

“Bye Nat. I’ll see you around, yeah?” He said before kissing me one last time, his hands drifting up and down my torso slowly as if he thought it was hard to leave as well.  
I let my hands slip down between us to his trousers, my hands finding the pockets in the back. After a few seconds he started to pull out I followed him till I was on my toes, almost losing my balance and falling over him. When he did leave my lips he looked as though he was about so say something, but stopped himself and instead let his hands leave my waist and my hands left him.  
"Sure." I added weakly. He put his fingers around the handle, lay his weight on the heavy door and walked out. 

I caught the door before it closed and watched him walk to the elevators, push the down button and look back at me leaning in the doorway. He smiled slightly before stepping into the elevator and out of sight. I stood there till the doors closed and the numbers above the elevator started counting down the floors. With a sigh I closed the door and let Niall leave our night, and me, behind, silently begging he would find the note in his back pocket and some day feel lucky enough to use it.

\-----

**Niall POV**

I studied myself in the mirror and ran a hand through my damp hair. I figured I’d blame it on some guy spilling something on me or that it was hot in the club. Not the most lucrative or attractive explanations but it was one they’d bite on. I’d ranted off worse than that and gotten away with it before, our security mostly wanted me back in my bed in one piece and without a scandal on my ass rather than a sane explanation.

_“I won’t tell anyone I promise… I won’t hunt you down or try to contact you or anything, I get it.”_

I somehow knew she was telling the truth, I saw it on her face. She was being honest and she meant what she said. I couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed about that cause she’d been letting slip that she wanted me around from the start of our encounter. Maybe she was playing strong or just being plain realistic about the situation. I had to admit I fancied her, and not because she was a good fuck but because she seemed like a nice girl and an interesting person. She wasn’t like many of the other girls I’d been with, she was different in some way but I can’t pinpoint it. Something about the way she carried herself, even in my presence. Most girls try to make them self’s look as desirable as possible, taking to skimpy outfits and stupefying themselves around me, or any of us for that matter, to get my attention, but she didn’t seem to care. She had a take it or leave it attitude, carefree so to speak.

But it’s probably for the best anyways, that she didn’t care, I concluded as I saw the elevator drop past the third floor.  
I wasn’t expecting there to be anyone chasing me with a camera when I came out. That was the benefit of being the relatively _cute innocent_ one of the group; the paparazzi never expected me to go around getting randoms; that was more Harry and Zayn because they’d been labelled that because of their way with girls. So if they were to chase someone it was either one of them cause Liam and Louis have girlfriends, that’s never interesting. I can mostly go and do what I want, I’m neutral, not _not_ interesting but not interesting enough. I liked it that way; it was easier to get away with things. And when I’d gotten caught by my guards I’d blame it on my roots. The Irish have a reputation of not being the holiest of folk.

The doors slid open and the bass from the club hit me once again. As I expected there was no one waiting for me, but people where starting to stagger out from the bars, many tapping their phones as best they could for a cab or a friend who was willing to pick them up at four am. I was feeling quite sober, but I still felt the drowsiness of the alcohol in my system. The comfortable aftereffects of multiple orgasm and at least eight beers and four drinks made a wonderful sleeping sedative. I thought back to the last one I’d had. Up against the wall. She looked perfect right then, clutching onto my shoulders for dear life, her head leaned back against the wall, the muscles in her neck straining as she moaned my name over and over, her hair sticking to her sweaty shoulders, her chest arched forward in complete bliss. I took a deep breath, still feeling the ghost of her thighs around my waist, calming myself before I’d turn on my heel and take the elevator back to her bed.

“Niall, there y’are, we were getting worried you’d fallen asleep somewhere!” One of our bodyguards who’d come to escort us, Mike, put a hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly. I’d walked through the club and out the front without even registering the movement.

“You look fine actually, you al’right mate?” He chuckled, used to seeing me out of it so late at night.

“No I’m fine man, didn’t drink that much today.” I replied causing him to laugh before he started leading me through the crowds of people to the huge black range rovers I knew had never left the club since we arrived at around 12 am.

“Yeah sure, I believe that.” Mike said and pushed me into the car with the tinted windows before he got in the front.

“NIAAAAAAALLL!” I heard Harry yell as I entered the car, the center seats had been lain down so it was an open space in the huge van and three seats in the back and two in the front. Harry threw himself around my neck and kissed my forehead, putting his hands on my face, shaking me in a drunken state.

“Howre yah mate! Did you get some pussy?” he giggled, catching him self in the too-well known slip of words he’d done two years ago. He didn’t let me answer before slouching down next to me, his head falling on my shoulder, too tired or drunk to sit straight. I was about to ask him how he’s night had gone with all the girls throwing themselves at him earlier, when the car door opened and Zayn got pushed in the car as well.

“LADS!” He yelled, tripping on the second step and falling face first in mine and Harry’s lap. He laughed and turned around and just lay there looking at us. Harry looked down on Zayn and ruffled his now not-so-high quiff.

“How’dit go with your date with Perrie?” Harry asked, grinning from ear to ear, knowing as well as me that Zayn had a massive crush on the girl from Little Mix.

“Oh man she’s so fucking fit, Christ, great kisser too!” Both me and Harry let out woo’s in approval of Zayn getting some tongue.

“Hows it like, like are you, like, is she into you ‘r somethin’? Cause that be cool mate she’s really hot.” Harry slurred as Zayn got up and strapped himself in on the other side of me.

“I don’t know man, she said she wasn’t looking for a relationship right now, she wants to focus on the music and getting their first record together properly so yeah we’ll see what happens.” He shrugged, obviously disappointed. “But I do admire that though!“ he added finally, punching his fist in the air, forgetting that we were in a car and hit the ceiling sending Harry into a fit of laughter.

The trip back to the hotel was mostly Zayn and Harry drunk talking and giggling about everything and nothing at all. I sat, against normal, quite still in my seat, not wanting the boys to pay too much attention to me in this state, knowing that if I told them about what adventures I’d been on today they’d yell it out loud, causing Mike to hear it, and then tattling to Paul who would not be pleased. It was okey with Zayn making out, that was no big deal with any off us, but they didn’t like us doing home runs cause that was a publicity issue that could be used against us in the future or ruin our image. We didn’t care for it, any of us. We hated it. We’re teenage lads, we want to fuck around and chase skirts. Having half the worlds population of females at your disposal and not being able to touch any of them is like putting a starving dog in front of a bowl of food and tying him up so he can smell it and see it, but not grab it and eat it.

When we arrived at the hotel it had quieted down on the streets and no one was there to interrupt us, but the guards still got around us as they usually do as we took the stairs up to the 5-star hotel. Halfway up Harry groaned as he does when he’s tired and lay down on the steps. One of the guards sighed and picked him up and threw him over his overly sized shoulder. Harry did a weak attempt to fight the big man, Tom, but soon hung like a rag, dangling over his shoulder. He smiled at me as Tom passed me, sending me a kiss with a cheeky grin on his face. I caught it and put my hand down my pants. Harry laughed and said something that no one understood. Zayn laughed too, leaning over me dangerously unbalanced so I put an arm around his waist as he laid one of his arms over my shoulders.

“You’re a good friend, Niall.” He murmured, leaning his forehead on my shoulder.

“Yeah I know mate.” I replied as we passed the revolting doors and passed through the lobby. For three boys on the town for a publicity party and not free-time, we had one guard each, each one of them the size of a small building. Harry, Mike and Tom got in one elevator, Harry looking quite content as he bounced lightly on Toms shoulder, his long legs and torso looking ridiculous sticking out in every direction. Zayn and I got in the second elevator with Nigel. Nigel pulled out a key card and put it in a slot to allow us to take it to the top floor where we had our rooms. The elevators here where just as quick as the once at the club/hotel and in 10 seconds we stepped out at the 10th floor. We arrived only seconds behind Harry, he’d been put down now in front of his door, Mike opening it for him before squeezing his shoulder almost fatherly before giving him a push in the door.

“Goodnight!” He yelled before the soundproofed and heavy armored door fell shut behind him. My room was right across from the elevator and next to Harry’s, so I stepped right ahead, Nigel opening my door too with my key he’d been keeping safe.

“Where were you tonight anyways? I lost you after your 7th beer.” I shrugged.

“I went for a walk around the club, met some people, talked, drank… Nothing much.” I said as casually as I could. Nigel looked at me for a minuet, studying me to see if I was lying.

“Right…” he said, pushing the heavy door open as it had been any normal door, his big arms stretching the fabric of his dress shirt. “You’re way too sober for that, Niall, “ he smiled before leaning in so no one would hear. “I saw you with the brunette.” I panicked and was gonna plead for at him to not tell but he cut me off. “It’s okey, I won’t tell. Just tell me this; 1, have you met her before, 2, where you safe and 3, did you talk to her about press?” I swallowed nervously, looking around before answering.

“No, I haven’t. Yes we were. And yes. Actually, she told me about press. She knew what she got into; she’s a smart girl. It won’t be in the press I promise.” Nigel looked concerned at me, dragging a hand the size of a child’s head over his face before putting it on my shoulder.

“You know how it is, Niall. I want you to have fun, I want you guys to do what ever you want and whom ever you want but you know the press, they’ll eat you alive if this gets out.”  
“It won’t.” I hissed as I saw Zayn come over to me. I’d seen him in the corner of my eye struggling to decide whether to go into his room or sleep in the hall.

“Goodnight, Nialler.” He said, giving me a hug from behind, and I returned it, he smiled before walking over to his room and out of sight. Tom passed Nigel, giving him a questioning look but Nigel shook his head and Tom passed without questions.

“I trust you with this, Niall.”

“You should, it’s fine. Besides we’re leaving for the VMA’s this weekend. Plus we have a lot of promo for the new album, it’s forgotten by then.” Nigel still looked concerned but gave me my room key back and squeezed my shoulder as Mike had with Harry before letting me into the room.

“Get some sleep.” He said and let the door separate us. The room was dark but I found the bed easily, falling on it, just now feeling how tired I was. I sighed and pulled a pillow up from under the perfectly made bed sheets and buried my face in it.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Niall POV! Do we like it, hate it, prefer it? Let me know!  
> I love writing bromancing, that was actually the most fun thing about this chapter.  
> Also the kiss they have and the note... Basically I like this chapter. Do you? .... :)


	4. My Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and the boys talk about Niall's encounter with Natalie, and Niall tries to sort out his feelings for her. Aaaand the boys try to help as well.  
> -  
> My Medicine by The Pretty Reckless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still on Niall POV!

I woke up the next morning by the sound of Harry pounding on the door.  
“Niaaaaaallll. Let me in, I have a massive fucking headache and I’m out of painkillers do you have any? Come on, mate, be a lad and wake the fuck up.” I knew that when Harry cursed like that he was in a foul mood, and he rarely was, but a headache and a hangover makes everyone a bit edgy. I stretched and put my legs over the end of the bed. I’d managed to kick off my trousers and shirt before falling asleep just hours earlier and they lay sprayed on the floor. I staggered over to the door and when I opened it Harry almost fell in, having been leaning on it.

“Thank you!” He said and headed straight for the bathroom where I kept my painkillers. We all have a box each with us at all times. It’s better to pop a pill than go on stage in front of 15000 or more people with a headache or an aching stomach. Probably not so healthy of us, but tour life never is. I was about to close the door when I heard another door open in the hall and Zayn slipped in as well. I sent him a questioning look as he staggered in the door with an ice pack on his wrist and only sporting his night trousers in a thin and light black fabric.

“Some chick actually managed to pull my wrist out of joint last night. I didn’t feel it at the time but when I woke up it hurt like shit.” He said and went straight for the mini fridge and pulled out a soda can and put it on his forehead.

“Oh yeah.” He almost moaned at the coolness of the bottle. He obviously had an headache as well.

“Am I having some sort of breakfast club or what?” I said a bit loud for it to reach Harry in the bathroom and Zayn flinched like a dog who’d been yelled at. It was highly unusual for us to visit each other’s rooms so early in the morning, especially after we’d been out the day before.

“Well Harry woke me with banging on your door and I thought why not, I can’t sleep anyways because of this.” He said as low as possible and lifted his strained wrist. Harry came out of the bathroom, also sporting only his nighties. I thought I’d better be a bit decent too and found my own in my bag on the floor.

“Hey, a man has needs okey.” Harry replied to Zayn’s comment and put two painkillers in his mouth and tipped his head back. He smiled with content as the tiny pills entered his system and would kick out his headache 30 minuets.

“You’re getting too fond of those, Hazza.” I said as I went in the fridge too and pulled out a water bottle. My mouth was dry and my body was shaking slightly with the aftereffects of the alcohol slowly leaving my system. Harry shrugged.

“I can stop you know, it’s not like Zayn and he’s cigarettes.”

“Hey!” Zayn protested a bit too loud, squirming at the sound of his own voice. “I can stop, okey. I just choose not to…” He said, much quieter.

“Bullshit.” Harry snickered and went for the fridge too but tripped in my trousers, stumbling against me and catching his balance on the counter right next to me.

“For fucks sake, Niall can you at least try to tidy your room?” He muttered as he put a fist in my stomach, causing me to almost spit out the water in my mouth.

“What’s lurking in your pockets there, Niall?” Zayn asked, getting off the bed and moved to my trousers, pulling out something sticking out the back pocket.

“I don’t know.” I shrugged. What he pulled out looked like a note, and the second Zayn started to unfold it I thought of what it might be.

“Oh yeah and by the way guys I,”

“GOT LAID LAST NIGHT.” Zayn almost yelled, forgetting his sensitive hearing. Harry had just taken a zip of another waterbottle when Zayn yelled and spit it out in shock. He stood bent forward, trying to avoid getting water on his nighties.

“Give me that!” I reached for the note but Zayn laughed and jumped on the bed, his icepack falling to the floor.

“If you’re feeling lucky, xx Nat.” He read, a grin spreading over his face. Harry laughed and pushed me away.

“Shut up, give me that!” He exclaimed taking the note from Zayn, rereading it. “Well well! Looks like you used your Lucky Charms on some lovely lady last night, Nialler!” I was going try to be a dick and pull a ‘don’t fuck around with my stuff’ kind of reply, but I would have told them at one point or another anyways.

“You sly fucker.” Harry grinned, coming up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged, but couldn’t contain the smile.

“What can I say, things happen.”

“When’d you meet her?” Zayn asked. “I’m assuming it’s a girl here, correct me if I’m wrong.” He grinned, sitting down on the bed.

“Fuck off.” I smiled, taking the note from Harry and looking at it for the first time myself. “Yeah it’s a girl, her name is Natalie, we met at the party last night.”

“Nice.” Harry grinned. “Spill it.” He followed up, throwing himself on my bed, hands tucked behind his head watching me.

“When was the last time you got laid man? Wasn’t it that chick in Phoenix?” Zayn asked. I nodded, thinking back on it. I hadn’t really enjoy it, it was in a storeroom in the back of a club and the girl was too drunk and inexperienced to do much work for it. It was quick, unemotional and unsatisfying. I didn’t want to be a prick and just leave her right after so I told her friends I found her, and tried to hand her over to them, but they would only take her if I signed their boobs, which I did, not the best friends I guess. I expect the girl was too out of it to do much about it cause I hadn’t seen or heard anything from tabloids or on the web. None of the fans thought it was true either way when some girl said they’d slept with one of the boys from 1D, what where the chances of that?

“Yeah, Emily. But woooh, Natalie… She doesn’t even compare to her. She was like good, mate, real good, you know what I mean?” Harry snickered; he loves the details, everything about sex fascinates him. He’s known for it too I guess, but people mostly think of him as cheeky and player’ish, but Harry's not like that at all. He's actually quite sensitive and caring if he finds a girl he likes, I’ve seen it plenty of times. Yes, Harry is cheeky, but he isn’t a womanizer, far from it, he’s too kind of a person.  
No, I think his fascination with sex is more related to his love for women and their bodies. He doesn’t necessarily need to fuck them all the time, just second and third base is good enough for him, the chase before the catch is more his thing. He’s a fucking tease is what he is really, but that’s what the girls love and he knows it and uses it too the fullest.  
_“If you tease a girl right and just long enough, she’ll be begging for it and will most likely to anything to get it.”_ Harry would say with a stupid smirk on his face like he was the boss on this area. He sort of was, he’d mastered the act years ago with his boyish charm and fun personality. I don’t know, Harry is very special; he loves people, loves women, loves to learn, but is also a big kid. It’s a weird combination of personality trades but that’s what makes him so likable, he’s a people person.

“How’d you meet? Did you hit on her or did she come on to you?” I was about to answer but Harry cut me short. “No wait, tell me how she looks first, what was she wearing?” He asked, getting his torso of the bed and instead resting it on his knees, his full attention on me and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Zayn smiled and shook his head slightly; used to Harry’s eagerness about everything all of us do between the sheets. Zayn is quite the opposite of Harry when it comes to that. He likes to keep things between him and the girl at hand. Of course he tells, but he never reveals much, he sticks to the basics. I think he’s a bit uncomfortable talking about it, not because he’s afraid to talk to us about it or about girls, but more because it isn’t in his nature, he doesn’t like to brag or talk about women like objects. Zayn grew up in a house full of girls so talking about his ventures was limited, plus he grew up in a tough part of his town where bragging to the wrong people got you a black eye. Keeping quiet was the better option, so that he was shy and drawn back in the beginning was to be expected. But we’ve broken that wall of silence over the years now; in the beginning you could barely get his first kiss out of him, now it’s an OK topic, unless you ask him where he put his tongue and what sound she made.

“She was fit, was curvy but in shape. Brunette-”

“You and brunettes, mate!” Zayn broke in mid-sentence, knowing I favored the hair color. I nodded in his direction before continuing.  
“, -full lips, like, fucking hell she could do a thing or two with those. She had a marine blue tight dress with, like, a v-sort of cut? I don’t know what it’s called, it was a lot of cleavage. Also black heels and nice legs.” Harry bit his bottom lip, no doubt imagining her in his head.

“So approved chest then?”

“Yeah very nice. I didn’t exactly look in her bra, but she was a handful. Like a good cup, yah know?” I said, putting my hands on my chest, forming cups. The lads nodded with a stupid grin on each of their faces.

“Eyes?” Zayn asked.

“Green.”

“Now that is a colour I like!” Harry exclaimed, winking his long eyelashes over his own green eyes.

“Did you think about me when you fucked her?” He asked, his voice sugar sweet with his teeth still shinning between his lips.

“Oh yeah Harry, I saw you in her eyes and I could only think about you and your delicious curly locks.”

“I knew it.” He said happily, leaning back on his hands and smirking as if he had achieved something, sending Zayn into a giggle fit. I sat down in the stressless chair next to the bed, preparing myself for a questioning that would take at least the first hours of the morning. God how I love these boys.

\-----

Harry’s questioning was detailed and long as always, but I don't really mind, I like talking to the guys about this sort of stuff. My ego has never been big so I'm always willing to learn, and I will admit that Harry has some cards up his sleeve. We teach each other, and that’s what friends do, right?  
Zayn tried to ignore us in the beginning, playing the adult or whatnot and failed in not taking interest in such _"filth"_ , but when I came to the part where I described how she’d gone down on me in great detail, he couldn’t shake his head at us anymore. That was about an hour ago.

“She got burnmarks on her back?” Harry asked, hanging on every word that came out of my mouth.

“Maybe a little, I looked at it and it was hot and red, but she said it didn’t hurt.” Harry took a deep breath and bit his lip slightly. Harry liked a bit of rough stuff once in a while, but he hadn’t really engaged in it as much as he wanted because most of the women he’d slept with and had a relationship with were, well, a bit older and more dominant than a teenage girl. He didn’t mind though, girl on top is always hot if she knows what she’s doing.

“That is respect, mate.” He said and reached out for a fistbump and I returned it.

“I think you should call her.” Zayn said, making us look at him with surprised expressions.

“You’re kidding right?” Harry said, a slight chuckle in disbelief left him.

“No I’m serious, looks like you guys really hit it off, and not in the sack but generally.” I had to laugh but it felt a bit forced. The idea of calling her back was appealing but it would never happen. Our worlds collided too much and because we travel so much I’d never see her. Like just now I was longing for her, but it was more in a physical way. I don't even want to think about how it would feel to long for her emotionally. I've seen how much Liam and Louis could stare at their phones during a day, waiting for a text or a call from their girlfriends or deliberating if they should call them, or if they had time at all. It seems like a horribly dependency on a person that I just can’t handle. But then again I'd seen how happy they were when they did get a message or they came to visit them. And then hear it later in the evening.

“I don’t know Zayn, I’d never see her and it would make a PR mess out of this world.”

“Fuck that!” He exclaimed, his headache had passed an hour and two water bottles ago. “If you like a person you like them, don’t matter where you met, just as long as you met her and you hit it off. That’s what we’ve always said in every interview, don’t you still believe that?” Zayn commented, and I glanced at the floor. “It’s like Harry and Caroline, it wasn’t nice in the media either but they were together despite that.” Harry nodded vaguely and suddenly found his fingers very interesting.

“Well that was different, Harry had obviously drooled over her for a while, and he met her in a presentable place, like X-Factor, just like you met Rebecca there.” Zayn frowned.

“And a party at one of the most lucrative clubs in London, with a big fashion label is not a presentable place?”

“It’s not like that, she was actually just a tag-along, her friend works as an assistant for one of the managers.”

“What does she do then?”

“She goes to the College of Music in West London. She’s studying to be a vocal coach or a teacher.” Zayn jumped off the bed, pointing at Niall.

“See! She works with music, I bet she can sing, we can make her meet up with Savan, she’ll go mainstream fast as nothing!” He looked generally excited and I had to admit that it was a good plan.

“Can we please take a moment to appreciate that Niall for once had a bit of a conversation with this girl before they went for it?” Harry chuckled and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Oi, I always try to talk to them but they throw themselves at me after 5 minutes, that’s not my fault.” I replied a bit cheeky.

“Nah it’s just your Irish cock mate, they need it. Like Lucky Charms, it's magically delicious!” Harry laughed before making a kissy face at me. I put my hand over his face and got out of the chair.

“I don’t know guys, I don’t really know her. For all I know she could be lying her ass off.”

“Do you really think so?” Zayn asked. I looked at him for a second before shaking my head slightly in defeat.

“Either she’s a really good actress or she told the truth and meant everything she said to me.”

“Well send her a text then, mate. Get to know her. She could always be just your fuckbuddy.” Zayn added with a casual shrug, making Harry slap him in the back of the head.

“Seriously, fuckbuddy? She’s a girl, not an object.” Harry added as Zayn massaged the back of his head where Harry had hit him.

“Oh now see, that’s an idea. She does seem like the type that would go along with it…” I pondered, dragging a hand over my jaw. “But then again, don’t you think she’ll tell someone about it at some point? Girls always tell their girlfriends about that sort of stuff.” I added, feeling my stomach curl at just the thought of maybe slamming her into something on a regular basis.

“Really, Niall; do you think she will? After all that stuff she told you, not interfering with your life in any way, even staying away?” I frowned, and waved the note Natalie had written in front of Harry's face.

“Does this look like staying away and not interfering with my life?”

“Man, she didn’t mean it like that. She put the note there as a ticket. It’s like a _if you wanna I’m right here_. She doesn’t know your number or where you’ll be for every waking moment, and frankly I don’t think she’s one of those stalker girls.” I thought to myself that Zayn had a point but didn’t mention it. I looked at the note, stroking my thumb over the numbers.

“I don’t know guys. I’m gonna need to think about it, I don’t even know if I like her or her chest more.” Harry shrugged and got off the bed.

“You do that; tell us when you reach a verdict. I’m gonna go get dressed and find someone that’s willing to give me a massage.” He grinned and stretched before walking against the door, but not without giving my ass a good hard slap. I let out a whelp and kicked against Harry’s legs as retribution for the slap but the boy was already out of reach. Zayn went over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Think about it, yeah? I’m not saying you need a girlfriend right now or anything, I just honestly think she seems nice. She might be a bitch, I don’t know. But she gave you her number for a reason, she may have said she was gonna forget you but girls never forget.”

“Thanks man, but I’m fine, really. She was a one-time thing, its good.” Zayn scanned my face for a second, looking for a tell that I was lying too him, but he didn’t look like he found it. 

“Okey man. I’ll see you later, we have make-up at 11am in Caroline’s room.” I nodded and watched Zayn open the door. "And also, I know you're too nice of a person to just let this girl go." He added before shutting the door behind him.

\-----

Eventually we got out of the hotel and got to go home a day or two for some deserved off-time before we headed of to the US for the VMA’s and other travels to promote the new album. I'd managed to put Natalie’s number into my phone under the name Lucky Charms, just 'cause I thought I was being clever and funny. Not that I thought anyone would actually get into my phone or steal it, but it was more because I didn’t want to type her name into my contacts, it made it all too real. Truth be told; since that night, now three nights ago, I'd been wrecking my brain to figure out what I should do with her. I had even pathetically enough googled her.

Natalie Becker, born 12th of October 1992, raised in Hastings; currently lives near her University where she’s on her second year in a bachelor degree in Music Performance and Composition. Weird how much you can pick up from Facebook and many news articles from the school paper and local news. No one is not really _no one_ anymore, there’s always something to pick up.  
She looks like an ordinary person, teaching music and song at a middle school nearby, has done theater and drama since she was 5 years old, and works at a little coffee shop outside campus.  
I had to admit that too me, she was quickly growing perfect. Well, in my standards of perfect girls. The only thing that distanced itself from her otherwise lovely exterior was her liking to party, but that’s not really anything to fuss over.  
She was as beautiful as I remembered her, flipping through her public pictures on her Facebook account. Mostly it was her alone or in a small group of people, but there were also plenty of pictures of her with different guys. Not that I'm jealous; a girl's gotta do what or whom ever she wants. No, what kind of struck me as odd, was that none of them even remotely looked like me. Most of them were obviously muscular, dark haired, and had a big smile on their stupid looking faces. It made me question even more if she’d been with me 'cause I am who I am, and she was as I thought, lying through her teeth. She had been doing theater since she was a kid, she would at least some form of a good actress.  
But despite all my mistrusting thoughts in her direction, I couldn’t deny that everything about her was appealing to me, even the person she might have conjured up. There was something about her, besides their wild escapades a few nights ago, that I couldn’t shake. Maybe it was the look in her eyes when I pulled out of her the last time. For a split second it looked like I’d taken a part of her with me. But it was most likely just something I imagined or misread, I was pretty high on endorphin’s and other bodily chemicals right then. Or it could be something as simple as the fact that she was beautiful, fun, fan-fucking-tastic in bed, and carefree that grew root in me. What ever it was, it wasn’t leaving me any time soon.

\-----

I looked at my phone for about the 20th time that day, considering it. I saw Louis look over at me from his sloshed position in a chair, waiting to be re-touched for the third interview that day.

“Niall, for God’s sake just send her a text, it won’t hurt anyone.” Louis and Liam had been informed of my escapades too as soon as Harry found them the same day he’d been told about it, and it seemed to me that all the boys had conspired against me on the case. I was the only one of them who hadn’t tried to pursue a relationship since we became famous, and I think the boys were secretly worried about me.

“But what if it does?” I exclaimed, cramming the phone into my pocket. Louis sighed loudly and over-dramatically.

“You’re such a coward, you know that? Being Irish and all you’re a real coward. “

“I’m not, I’m just cautious!” Louis got up and stretched, peeking into the make-up area, watching Zayn getting his quiff ready. 

“Yeah you are a coward, Niall, just admit it. You’re afraid she was just using you and you actually like her a lot and if that were the truth you’d be sad about it, I get it.” I snorted out a sound that I hope sounded like _bullshit_. “But what if she isn’t that person, “ he continued, “what if she’s wonderful and funny and makes you smile. A wise man once said that it’s better to look back on your mistakes and think you learned from them, than look back and think about the what if’s.” I arched an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t think that’s have it goes, mate.” Louis smirked.

“Who cares, the point is it’s better to try and fail, than not do it at all and regret it.” He shrugged and left for the make-up area, leaving me with a final retort on my lips. Louis was right, damn him and his two years extra experience on the market. I felt the familiar form of my phone in my pocket and almost reached for it again, but I was called on to make-up as well.

“You finished fast, Louis, did you just wake up perfect today?” I said as I went to take a seat, but found no one there, neither Zayn, Louis nor Lou. I was about to call for them when I heard the sound of running behind me and before I could react, four boys had thrown themselves over me and my cheek was pressed to the cold wooden floor.

“Hold him down!” Louis yelled as I got my arms and legs pinned to the floor. Liam and Zayn held my arms, Harry sat on my back and Louis roamed my jeans pockets.

“No! Nope, get off, no Louis please don’t!” But it was too late, Louis had found my phone and had unlocked it. I groaned to myself, I knew I should've put a password on it.

“Really, Niall, lucky charm? Please be more obvious this is embarrassing.” I was struggling fiercely against the three boys holding me down. Harry was laughing so hard I felt his body shake against my back.

“Fuck off Louis, let me go!”

“How ‘bout we keep it simple at first?” Louis added as he laughed and most likely typed a message to Natalie with a mischievous grin on his face. I groaned in defeat and stopped struggling, what was the point of it anyways. Liam was like a mountain on my right arm, Zayn had his knees on my left arm and a hand clamped on my neck, and Harry sat on my lower back, pressing down on my shoulder blades with his legs.

“Alright boys, get off 'im.” Lou chuckled and the boys let go. Harry crawled off me like a slug as he clutched his stomach. I got up and dusted off my clothes, seeing Harry drying a tint of liquid from his eyes, still chuckling.

“Oh that was gold.” Harry grinned, taking the phone from Louis to see what he wrote. “Classy and mysterious, nice Lou.”

“Thank you, Harold.” Louis grinned walking over to me and ruffled my already ruined hairdo.

“Oh cheer up, mate. When she sends you a text begging for your cock you’ll thank me.” Zayn didn’t do much but grin as Harry past it to him to read.

“You know I’m generally always on your side, Niall,” Liam said as Zayn passed him the phone. “But we did what was necessary.” He finished and gave me back the phone. I was about to curse them all when Lou and Caroline walked in and saw the state of us, ruffled clothes, hair pulled and a huge grin on our faces, well their faces, and Lou let out a loud, shrieking whelp.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” She yelled, heels clacking angrily at the floor as she almost sprinted to us. Caroline followed in silence, hiding a smile behind her hand. “You’re supposed to be ready in 10 minutes; you look like you’ve just had a wrestle! And Niall what did you do to your clothes they’re all dusty!” When Lou was angry you stepped aside, cause tiny as she was she had the fury of a thousand Spartans. Harry who was almost as Lou’s little brother was about to comfort her and explain the situation, mostly likely in great detail to calm her down while patting her back, but Louis stepped in front of her and took her hand to put a light kiss on it.

“We did it for love, Lou. Love.” He said and walked off, dusting his clothes and tossing his mane to the side, real diva style. Harry giggled before seeing the look on Lou’s face and went silent. I finally looked at my phone, the first text sent to 'Lucky Charms' lit green on the screen:

_“Guess who?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo what do we think? I think it's sort of hard to write Niall, gah.  
> Also thank you to everyone who's left comments and kudos, it really means a lot that you like it! :)


	5. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie meets up with her best friend after the party and they talk. Later Natalie struggles a bit with suppressed emotions.  
> -  
> One More Night by Maroon 5.

**Natalie POV**

After he left I went straight to sleep. He'd taken ever piece of energy I might have had previously, out of me, so there was no reason for me stay up at 4 am in the morning. Maybe the alcohol in my system caused some of the drowsiness, but I'm pretty sure that all of it has evaporated during our intense hours together.

-

The next morning my phone woke me. I checked the clock before answering it, 07:28.

“Somebody better have died.” I snapped as I answered the call without looking at the caller iD.

“I might if you don’t pick me up right now!” Someone whispered at the other end of the call. I got up in a sitting position and felt my head immediately disliking it.

“Abigail?”

“Yes, you twat, now help me!” Abigail snorted, still speaking quietly.

“What’s going on? Where are you? And why are you whispering?”

“I went home with some guy and I woke up just now and the first thing I saw was a big wallpaper of a half-naked man on one of the walls and a whip is sticking out of a drawer, and I am scared, help me.” Abigail spoke quickly. I got up and started looking for some pants and my car keys.

“Do you know where you are?”

“No, I don’t know, he had a driver he only said home and that’s where we went.”

“Okey get dressed; take your things, get out, and go to the nearest diner or something like that and text me the address.” Abigail wasn’t gasping into the phone anymore and a I heard the sound of a door closing.

“Okey, I’m sorry I woke you, I was freaking out.”

“It’s fine, I just need to check out of the hotel and pack my things, yeah?” I could almost hear Abby nodding in the other end.

“Yeah, bye.”

"Bye." I hung up and started clearing the room of my belongings. I’d cleaned most of the room up earlier that morning so my things were already in my bag, but I got my toilet articles and my notebook from the nightstand and slipped into a pair of jeans and kept the shirt I’d slept in on. As I found the hotel key and elevator key, I stopped in the door frame and looked at the room once more. I would never forget this room, these walls, the bed, the nightstand, the smell of him in the bathroom after he’d taken a shower… I moaned in anger and tried to slam the heavy door with it's impact-breaking hinges kept the door from slamming against the frame, which caused a stick of irritation to slowly start to boil under my skin.

The elevator used 7 seconds to take me to the lobby where a pretty, but tired, girl with orange hair sat with a hand on her chin.

“Good morning, miss.” She said, as chipper as ever when she saw me enter her line sight. “What can I help you with?” A smile tried to stretch out on the girls light complexion, but it failed to hide the slightly blue area under her eyes. She had most likely had a long night-shift because of the party last night.

“Yeah, I’m checking out, room 726.” The girl took the keycard and the elevator key and typed.

“Natalie Becker, yes?” I nodded. I first now noticed that the girl had an Irish accent. It was wage, but the way she pronounced the “-ker” at the end of my name gave her away. I wanted to pound my head into the polished marble reception desk.

“Seems like the payment is in order; I hope you enjoyed your stay at Millennium.” She smiled as I picked my bags of the floor. _You can bet your pretty Irish head I enjoyed myself_ , I thought, but instead replied with a polite ‘have a nice day’.

The parking garage was packed, but it was easy to spot my tiny, dark green, Hyundai Getz in the middle of all the BMW’s and Mercedes-Benz’. I love this car, it was my first and I’ve had it since the day I turned 18, a sort of birthday present from my parents. I had to help and pay it off, but it was bought used so it wasn’t as expensive as it could have been. My big brother Thomas is magical with everything that has an electric component or an engine in it, so he'd fixed some of the hick-up’s it had that sold it so cheap. Now it roared like a Mustang and had a sound system fit for any club. I tried to insist that none of these things were of any use to me, I just need to get from point A to B with a functioning stereo, but then again Tom had insisted that he’d install it all as a birthday present.

Today I struggled a bit to get the key in the ignition because my sight was always zooming in and out as my brain tried to function correctly with the BAC in my system. _I’m probably not fit to drive_ , I thought for a second when the key finally slid into the ignition. But the instinct to help my dear idiot friend overpowered any other thought and I backed out of my parking spot as slowly as possible and continued at that pace till I was out of the garage.

Ceremonials by Florence and The Machine started playing as soon as I started the car, and usually I would sing along dramatically, but today I wasn’t in the mood for something so soothing and soulful. I held a MIC button on the steering wheel and spoke ‘change disk’, and a small microphone on the front of my stereo picked up the command and I heard the familiar buzz of the CD changer under my seat. Soon Up All Night by One Direction started and when I heard the well-known intro to What Makes You Beautiful I almost drove into the car in front of me that had stopped on a red light because I pushed the gas instead of the break in shock. A proximity detector on the nose of my car picked up that I was too close to an object at my current speed and automated the emergency brakes and the car slammed to a stop one meter from the butt of the car ahead. I let out a short scream with the breath I’d been holding and rested my head on the neck rest. “God, I love you, Tom.” I barked out as my heart pounded my rib cage. WMYB was still playing, so angrily I pushed the MIC button and asked for a CD change again.  
"Seriously, universe, are you fucking kidding me?" I spoke angrily to myself as I realized this was the second reference to him in less than 15 minutes. This was going to be a long day if this kept happening. A new song started playing and this time it was from Stereo Typical by Rizzle Kicks and I smiled with content. This was more my mood right now; something good and easy going, with no deep meaning, no soulfulness, no extra thinking, and most importantly no boy-band serenading, just plain rap with feelings on the sleeve.

As the light turned green I set the car in motion again. A tiny display over my stereo read “Reading system prognoses”. Since the emergency brake had been activated, Tom had installed a system scan and motor check to see if anything had taken a hit because of it; this also included the driver. A pulse-reader on the steering wheel read my pulse to see that it was normal, and if it was too low or non-existent, the car would stop and make terrible noise to attract attention if the driver was injured or unconscious.

_“Really, Tommy, that isn’t necessary”, she had said, leaning over the car door as Tom stood hunched over the steering wheel._

_“You won’t say that when you’re unconscious and stranded somewhere bleeding to death.” He said, a bit hurt, as he put a lot of time and money into the tech he put in his baby sisters car._

_“I just care about my little sister; I want you to have the best of the best.” He said, getting out of the car to putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. She and Tom had always had a good relationship, the hardly ever argued, but they could annoy the hell out of each other on a daily basis._

_“I know, thank you.” She said, hugging him back._

“All systems functional. Drive safe!” I read on the display as a smiley-face under the text winked at me before the screen went back to showing track name and artist. It was in times like this, when half my motor controls and brain is shut off that I appreciate my brother’s love for stuff and things I thought I would never need. Good thing I’d remembered to put on my seat-belt, I thought as my neck did a small pop when I changed gear. Well, I hadn’t really remembered that either, I do it on instinct now. When Tom was pimping my car he thought it would be hilarious if he changed the usual peeping noise that the seat belt-reminder make, to an 8-bit version of Baby by Justin Bieber. That way, he declared, she would always remember to put on her seat-belt, as well as all the passengers.

My phone that I'd put into a dashboard holder woke up and sounded a new message. Tom hadn’t found a way for my car to read me text-messages I received yet, but he was working on it, taking inspiration from the new Ford cars with smart phone-to-car operations. I hoped to God he didn't manage to figure it out, my car was starting to be more of a space-ship than a car. I slowed down a bit and read the text.

_“BK on the corner of 7 n Adams. Pls hurry!!”_

A Burger King, of course. Abby was skinny as a twig, but could eat double the amount that I have ever tried without even breaking a sweat. That is the only thing I hate about my best friend, she could eat and eat and never gain weight, but I can hardly look at a chocolate bar before I can feel the fat building on my hips. Not that it stopped me though; I have a fast metabolism and love to work out so I keep myself fit. I liked to think of it as staying on ground zero; not losing weight, but not gaining it either. I eat what I want, and worked out when I want. I've never been on a diet in my life and I have no intention to do so either. 

At the mention of BK I had felt my stomach growl. I haven’t eaten for at least 15 hours; only liquids have been my nutrients, so I was a bit relieved that Abby had chosen that destination to flee from her creepy sleep-over partner.

I arrived after 5 short minuets and parked on an almost empty parking lot. I could see Abby sitting hunched over one of the tables through the window, most likely playing Angry Birds on her phone. When I went in the door rang and the only clerk behind the counter jumped and dragging his hand over his mouth like he was drying it off. Abby looked up and saw me and pocketed her phone as fast as humanly possible.

“Nat oh my God thank you I’m so glad you’re here I was so scared but now it’s fine and oh my god we need to talk Jesus fucking Christ last night was awesome wasn’t it aaaaaah!” She rambled as she almost fell into my embrace, hugging me till I had to push her away to get some air. The clerk, name badge read Peter, looked like he didn’t approve of her high voice and his left eye twitched at ever third word that fell out of Abby’s mouth.

“Okay, calm down, babe.” I laughed and pointed at the booth Abby had previously been seated in. “I need to get something to eat, I’m starving and my head hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Oh well I already ordered, if that’s fine?”

“What did you get?”

“For you, double cheeseburger with bacon, a big chocolate milkshake and an extra-large portion of fries.” Abby grinned, obviously pleased with herself. This wasn’t the first time we've ended up at a burger place after we've been out drinking.

“Bless you.” I sighed and sank down on the opposite side of the table, looking at my glorious friend.

Abigail was one of those gross naturally skinny people; she had never been bigger than a size 6 and would never be either. This meant that her chest wasn’t quite as big as she wanted it to be and she often complained over how much she would love to have my tits. I argued that my chest would look ridiculous on her skinny figure but then Abigail would just huff and put on one of my bras and stuff them with socks.

Abby was born ginger, but she'd colored it so it looked metallic red since she was 13 and had never gone back to her natural colour. She had high cheekbones, thin lips, and light skin that had never had a tan darker than a pair of beige colored stockings. At first look she looked like one of those airhead girls that were into fashion and make-up, but Abby was actually quite intelligent and had always been interested in the creative aspect of life, art, writing, drawing, painting… Basically everything that had to do with art, which is why she had done so well at FM Agency in London. She had impeccable insight into art history, as that was her major, and was an amazing artist. This made her uniquely qualified to consult the head of design and scribble down her bosses thoughts on new designs quickly and perfectly, and come with suggestions based on what she knew about fashion from almost every age and how it could improve a design. She was a fancy secretary to put it simply. Abigail's natural knack for drawing had ended her up with a shelf full of folders with pictures and sketches at home, in which I never got tired of looking through. One of the biggest folders was a collection of scribbles and portraits of me since Abby said that I was her main inspiration for drawing, seeing that we've rarely spent more than 4 days apart from each other since we were children.

“Nat?” Abby said, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back, having faded out as I looked at Abigail.

“Yeah, sorry, hi.” I replied and tried to blink the tiredness out of my eyes.

“Long night?” Abby smirked, leaning forward, eager to hear what ever I had to say. I felt myself blush and looked at the table and Abby jumped in her seat.

“Oh my God you got laid didn’t you!” She exclaimed and I had to hush her down as I saw the clerk approaching with their food.

“Here you go.” He said lifelessly as he put the trays in front of us before dragging off through a door marked Staff.

“Tell me, tell me everything!” Abby giggled as she unwrapped her burger.

“Ehm. Well. You’re not gonna believe this.”

\-----

“Fuck, I've missed you.” He moaned into her mouth as he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. She fell down on his thighs, feeling his erection press against her. He tasted so good now that the bitter aftertaste of alcohol had left his tongue. Her hips rocked against him, fingers frantically pulling at his blond locks as she didn't know what else to do, she was shaking from top to toe. This is what it has to feel like to be completely devoured by a person, this hollow hunger in the base of your stomach that whines in agony every time his tongue slides over yours. He ran his hands over her arse before tracing them up her torso and pulling off her shirt, fingers quickly finding the clasp on her bra. It slipped smoothly down her shoulders and she quickly threw it away, chest flushed up against his. A growl in the back of his throat shook her lips and her mind short-circuited.

“You want this so bad.” He almost whispered with a stupid grin on his face, fingers circling her hard nipples. She smiled back and took his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it till a sigh passed from him to her.

“As if you don’t.” she replied and let it slide out between her wet lips. His lips stuck out slightly now, swollen and dark pink, his blond waves with brown roots stood in every direction. He replied to this by pulling off his shirt and dipping down to kiss her breast. Her head fell back as she enjoyed his mouth around her nipples; _God_ the boy had a mouth on him. What could have sounded like a purr shook her chest, and Niall’s mouth spread into a smirk of content as he bit the skin between her breasts, causing her head to snap back to look down on him. Before she could speak he swung her around, hovering over her.

“I have a Déjà vu feeling here.” He purred as his mouth traveled down her neck, enjoying the chills he made on her skin. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't do anything; she just lay there and let him have her, there was frankly nothing else she wanted more right now. Not a coherent thought could puzzle itself together in her swirling mind as Niall’s face drifted further and further down her body. She finally looked down on him, and noticed she was completely naked. She couldn't remember removing her pants or underwear, but still she was as naked as on her first day and Niall was kissing her inner thigh, ice blue eyes locking with hers.

“I remembered you liked this.” He teased, letting the tip of his tongue drift from her knee to the place where her thigh met her hip. A frustrated sigh left her as she watched, hand finding her own breast while the other traveled between her legs. Before she could reach herself he grabbed her hand and pulled it away, locking it to her side.

“Let me.” He grinned as he opened his mouth slightly and let his flat tongue glide up her folds, and she felt her chest combust.

\-----

I woke with a startle, eyes flaking around my bedroom, sending impulses to my brain telling me that I was in fact in my apartment. I sprung up like Dracula from his coffin and gasped for air I couldn't remember holding as I felt the cold of the room meet the hot sweat on my skin, causing goose bumps to rise on my back.

“What the…” I started, feeling my whole body shake a bit from the shock waking. “Are you fucking kidding, “ I coughed in a dry laugh, getting out of bed, feeling slightly _wetter_ then when I went to bed after my late shower last night. Me and Abigail had talked all morning about my night with Niall and eventually we'd ended up at my apartment to have salmon salad for dinner, and doing our nails till around 11pm, when Abby had to leave because she had work the next morning. I had a few days off from school so I'd decided to use them to not do jack squat. “No.” I sighed in defeat, looking at my reflection in the closet mirror. “No no no no no no no.” I kept saying all the way to the bathroom, flinging it shut and turning the key. There was no danger that anyone would barge in on me, I live alone, it's just a force of habit to lock the door. I pulled off my pajamas and moaned in anger as I found that my knickers weren't in the state that I wanted them to be.

“This is fucked up. This is wrong. I did not just get this fucking turned on by a dream!” I barked angrily at my bathroom mirror, as if it would help the situation by talking to myself. _Maybe a shower to cool down would help_ , I thought and flicked the ‘on’ switch on the radio I had by the shower and jumped in, leaning my head against the tiles. I turned the water on and flinched as the cold water hit my shoulders. I can’t believe I have to take a shower to cool down. What the fuck am I, a fourteen year old boy with a boner? "You really have lost all respect for yourself, Natalie." I groaned to myself as the radio finally came to life.

_“Hello hello Britain and good morning to you all, this is Nick Grimshaw here with BBC Radio 1, and I am here to help you wake up on this fine Monday morning!”_

I closed my eyes and started hammering my head softly against the wall. _This is getting ridiculous_ , I thought as I remembered the radio hosts close friendship with Harry, who in turn was good friends with Niall. I finally managed to relax a bit as the water turned hot and poured over my shoulder, taking away some of the tension.

_“It is 7:37 to be exact and I am delighted to have you all here with me. Well, you're stuck in traffic and I'm in my comfy studio with a cup of coffee and a croissant.” he continued as I stopped pounding my head and started massaging my shoulders. “Anyways, I think we’ll have a good time my friends; I’ll play you some tunes and try to spice up your morning a bit more before I leave you a quick 5 minuets for today’s news at 8 am. The next spice I have lined up for you is a new track from Maroon 5's new album, which I personally think is a great song, for any situation." he said, playing the last words out in something that might have been aimed towards seductive. “Here is One More Night, then followed by Primadonna by Mariana and The Diamonds.”_

“Oh great, just the song I need!” I spat sarcastically and closed my eyes, trying to think of something else as the song started playing.

_You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the doors_

But of course, my mind drifted. It was almost impossible not to, and I was too far away from the radio to change the channel and too tired to get out from under the hot water. How good hadn’t it felt when he put me up against the wall and nearly knocked over the lamp on the nightstand, kissing me hard and catching his breath... I felt the song rock me into memory lane even though I didn't want to walk down that path.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score_ _You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can’t do this no more_

We'd battled for who was gonna be on top so many times that we rolled off the bed, which led to me winning. He like all other guys can't help but watch when I guide him into me and he whined in pleasure as I settled against his hips. He looked up at me as I moved on him and he changed between breathing open-mouthed and biting his lip till it turned white. I could still hear the noises he made in my ears and they sounded like heavenly echos. I purred at the thought of his face and his sounds and without thinking my hand slipped down my body, brushing over my breast and down between my legs.

_But baby there you go again there you go again making me love you_ _Yeah I stopped using my head using my head let it all go_

At one point we'd stopped caring about being quiet, or who would hear us knock things over, moaning and cursing profanities. When he said my name it was like hot syrup pouring over my skin, burning but still sickly sweet. My fingers slipped between my folds, flicking over my clit, causing me to suck for breath.

_Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo_ _And now I’m feeling stupid feeling stupid crawling back to you_

My eyes flew open and I removed my hand. "No. Fuck no. I am not going to flick myself over him. Not the memory, not a fantasy, not a dream. It'll only make it worse, I need to stop, this is not good for me. Get real." I sighed to myself.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_ _That I’ll only stay with you one more night_

“We’re not going to have one more night that’s the problem.” I muttered, grabbing a loofah and tried desperately to scrub the thought of him off me so maybe I could forget about him. I scraped at my skin with the loofah, even adding a scrub lotion leaving it slightly pink and soar; but still his hands, tongue, and skin wouldn't leave me. It was like a ghost constantly running its hands over my torso, fingers between mine, tongue on my neck, moaning in my ear, lips on mine…

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_ _Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

I was getting irritated by myself and my thoughts wandering towards him and his cute smile and his fluffy hair and his nice cock and his blue eyes and I just felt everything in my boil over. “Get off me!” I yelled as I brushed over the four tiny blue areas on my hips where Niall's hands had held me when he’d been eating me out. The bruises were still prominent, but even though they didn’t hurt they didn’t help me forget.

I threw the loofah across the room in anger and it hit the wall with a wet splash, sending soap all over the bathroom. I sank down against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. Then I sank in on myself, feeling frustrated, tired, hungry (again), and fuck it, maybe a bit lovesick, and my eyes started to prick. But I would never let myself feel anything more then that. The numb pricking of nothing more and nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Natalie and some of her story? :)
> 
> Sorry if there are any third persons and first person switcharoos, I originally thought about continue writing this story in third person, but then changed my mind, aaaafter writing the entire thing... Gah, writer problems. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it. <3


	6. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ->*
> 
> Yeah so woot not much to say, the text is received and responded too and the boys talk about pleasing a woman... xx  
> -  
> Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.  
> -  
> *There is one place down there where you have to use your imagination when they text.  
> *Also, Niall is written in third person since we're on Nat's point of view in the beginning! I could've written first person again, but I wasn't happy with how it turned out last time. Please tell me at the end what you prefer!

After the shower I cleaned the bathroom till it was cleaner than it'd been when I moved in, and then the clock only showed 10 AM, so I got dressed and made breakfast. Usually I would sit down and watch some TV with my food, but I couldn’t risk it, never know what news I could flicker across in my search for something watchable. When the clock was a quarter past 11 I’d already been pacing my apartment for 20 minutes, so I grabbing my gym bag, which was always ready packed, and rushed out the door in a light jog.

I arrived at the gym 10 minutes later and was greeted by a tall, dark and muscular man who I knew as Kim, typing on a computer behind the reception desk. Kim had hit on me a couple of times, but I'd always played it off, not because I wasn’t attracted to him or because he wasn’t my type. Kim was handsome and seemed like a nice guy, but cruelly enough the reason for my decline on his many offers was that I didn’t want to lose a good gym if it didn’t work out between us. My membership would have been twice as expensive if I didn’t get a student discount, and it was the only gym near my apartment that gave it.

“Hey Nat, you’re up early to be you!” Kim greeted as I scanned my card by the counter.

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep any longer, need to get energy out.” I smiled and hurried off before he could say anything else.

As I got dressed I thought what a waste taking a shower that morning had been since I was going to work out now. But this hadn’t been the plan for today when I first entered the shower this morning. I was gonna catch up on Dexter and sit quietly in my apartment and have crisps, but no; I _had_ to have some stupid, super-hot dream that kept me constantly agitated and not able to sit still so to me, working out my frustration was the answer. I do this a lot, when I don't know how to deal with some emotions or problems, I work out till I can't see straight. Sort of reboots my brain, helps me see better afterwards. 

I spent most of the early day in the gym, pushing myself till every muscle was shivering with exhaustion and I'd refilled my water bottle at least five times. At around 2 PM Abigail had sent a text asking where I was and I replied at the gym, and within 10 minutes of answering the text, Abigail was in front of me as I jogged on the treadmill, sweat running down the sides of my face.

“How long have you been her?” was the first thing Abby asked, cocking a hip and crossing her arms.

“A while.” I breathed, and sped up a bit.

“When did you get up?”

“Around 8.”

“Why so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” I couldn’t actually see Abby’s face clearly enough to register the exact motions of her face, but I knew she had her lips in a thin line, with her left eyebrow slightly arched, by the sound of her voice.

“Stop.”

“No, I’m almost at 6 miles.” I replied and sped up again, feeling my thighs screaming at me to stop. As always Abby knew what was going on, and slammed the emergency stop before I could react, causing me to run into the machine, punching out the little air that was left in my lungs.

“Get up and get your things.”

“No, I’m staying; I still haven’t done the rowing machine.” I groaned, staggering off the machine, rubbing my stomach.

“No, you’re coming with me; we’re going to your apartment.”

“Abby, leave me alone, please.” Abby rolled her eyes and stuck her acrylic nails into my arm causing me to flinch, and dragged me to the ladies changing room.

“Let go.” I said weakly several times but Abby strutted through the gym dragging me along, her black pumps clacking on the gym floor.

“Get your stuff; you have 10 seconds before I start yelling.” I pouted at her, but got my things and followed Abby to the exit. I never could stand when Abby yelled at me, it was like the wrath of hell washing over you with a dash of guilt, no matter if you were the one to do wrong or not, and I felt I was not in the mood to argue with her.

“Bye Nat, you were great today!” Kim said as Abby dragged me passed him. I smiled and tried to say thanks, but I was already though the door, and I saw Abby’s car was practically thrown up by the sidewalk, few feet from a fire hydrant.

“Get in.” Abby commanded, her voice now back to normal.

I did as I was commanded and strapped myself in as Abby put the car in gear.

It was a silent and short trip back to my apartment. I saw Abby’s mouth open and close several times, but not a single word passed her lips.

I felt my body ache as I took up the three sets of stairs up to my floor. Abby opened the door with her key, which she had copied without direct permission from me, and let us both in. As Abby closed the door behind us, I put my bag on the floor, took a deep breath and counted down as I slowly exhaled.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1-“

“You can’t do this to yourself just because you miss him, Nat.” Abby said quickly, right on queue.

“Who are you talking about?” I replied like I really didn’t understand what my best friend was talking about.

“Don’t act like you don’t know who I’m talking about.”

“I don’t miss him, I was working out, and you should try it sometime.” I could hear Abby’s heels click again as she came closer.

“Don’t lie to me, Natalie.” She said calmly, which made me raise an eyebrow because Abby very rarely used my whole name. I sighed and dropped my shoulders as I turned around to face my friend. Abby didn’t comment, but instead pulled me in for a hug.

“You know I love you right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good cause you stink.” I laughed at that, Abby was back.

“I’m gonna draw you a bath and we’re gonna talk about it, yeah?”

“Sure.” I replied, and Abby placed a light kiss on my forehead before she disappeared into the bathroom.

\-----

“I just don’t know why I’m feeling this way; I just can’t stop thinking about him.” I said with bubbles up to my chin, and Abby on the floor next to me having a cup of tea.

“Oh well I don’t know, maybe because he’s super fit, he was nice to you, you have a lot in common, he’s in One Direction, he was amazing in bed, he’s Irish… You hit it off, it actually happens to normal emotionally stable people.” Abby said, sipping on her tea as if that was a normal statement to say. “Did I mention he’s in One Direction?” I huffed.

“Yeah well why did it have to be him of every guy I've been with? Couldn’t it be, I don’t know, Gordon from the coffee shop?” Abby wrinkled her nose as she took another sip of her tea.

“Gordon’s an ass.” I sighed in agreement.

“Yeah I know. But Niall is famous. And not just famous, he’s WAY famous, that’s gotta be the same thing, right?” Abby shrugged.

“I guess.” She replied and handed me my cup. I stared into the light brown liquid like it was a crystal ball that would reveal a solution to all my problems. I took a sip and gave the cup back to Abby before dipping myself under the bubbles. The vacuum of water filled my ears and I heard nothing but my own heartbeat.

_She sank down on his chest, breathing hard._

_“Jesus Christ.” He breathed, ruffling her hair. It made her laugh, her resent orgasm still pricked on her skin._

_“Yeah.” She smiled, hearing his rapid heartbeat. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and actually felt it beat against her chin. Maybe he could feel hers against him; maybe he noticed, maybe he cared, maybe he didn’t. She would never know._

She came up again, and blinked water out of my eyes.

“I’ll never see him again will I?” I mumbled, staring at her toes dancing over the water surface. Abby took a long and careful drink before answering.

“Probably not. But you can always have a good wank over him.” She laughed and grinned into her mug.

“Shut up!” I said offended, but couldn’t hold back a laugh as I splashed a bit of water on her. As we laughed my phone sounded a new text. Abby took it and opened the phone without asking permission or what the password was. 

“You want me to read it or..?”

“Yeah sure.” Abby tapped a bit and then her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Hidden number? Do you know anyone with a hidden number?” My eyebrows got together as well.

“No… What’s it say?” With two clicks Abby opened the text and read.

“Well?”

“Guess who.”

“What?”

“Guess who. That’s what the text says.”

“Show me.” Abby showed me the screen and I read it several times, but she still didn’t get it.

“You don’t think –“

“No! Of course not! It can’t be. Can it?”

“I don’t know, you gave him your number, maybe he wants a fuckbuddy? He does work a lot, no time for a girlfriend.”

“Oh yeah right, cause that’s likely.”

“I think so! If I was a guy I’d nail you as a hobby.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah you’re hot.”

“Thank you, Abigail.”

“You’re welcome, Natalie.” She smiled as she started tapping on the phone again.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m replying of course.”

“No, don’t do that! Give it here!” Abby leaned away so I couldn’t reach her from the tub.

“How does, ‘Marcus? You know I don’t like guessing games’, sound?”

“Why would you write that, I already have Marcus’ number.”

“Oh sweet airhead Natalie, if it is Niall, we’re making him jealous! To make him think you’ve already forgotten about him!”

“You’re making me sound like a whore, stop it!”

“Oi, a girl can sleep around just as much as a guy Nat, and still not be a whore. We’ve talked about this.”

“Yes I know, sorry.” Abby nodded slightly as an apology accepted.

“And anyways, he likes you, that’s why he texted, if it is him. If he didn’t, he would have thrown away the note you gave and forgotten you as another hook up.” I didn’t answer. I never did when I knew Abby was right; and Abby was almost always right. Like seriously, almost always, it's fucking annoying.

“So what do we do now?” I asked, sinking back into the bubbles.

“We wait.”

\-----

_Niall: Guess who? x_

_Nat: Marcus? U know I don’t like guessing games_

_Niall: no sry haha its niall_

_Nat: rly? Wow hi_

_Niall: haha, hi. Believe me im just as surprised as u_

_Nat: doubt it, haha! Still havent told any1 if ur wondering.._

_Niall: no I trust u, just wanted to hear how ur doin x_

_Nat: well that’s kind of you! Im fine, but I do have some bruising thats ur fault x_

_Niall: wow haha really? Sorry bout that… can I ask what I did?_

_Nat: some tiny bruises on my hips n I think u can guess what u did.. theyre not so bad tho x_

_Niall: oooh well in my defense you struggled quite a bit haha xx_

_Nat: I had too, completely natural reaction.. :) xx_

_Niall: HA I guess.. dis is gon sound weird, but cld I see them? x_

_Nat: like u want a pic? You rude boy! xx_

_Niall: haha wish u could see me shrug! U don’t have 2, just wanted to see how bad they are_

_Nat: so u can brag to the boys? x_

_Niall: depends on the bruises, but yes xx_

_Nat: Image Attachment  
as u can see theyve died down a bit, but they were pretty blue in the beginning._

**Niall**

"Oh hello.” Niall let out before he could stop himself as the picture finished downloading. On the picture Nat was lying on what looked like a bed, with her hands holding down her jeans till he could see her lace underwear peak up slightly. The picture was cut to her stomach and mid-thighs, so he couldn’t actually see her face, but he knew it was her. Her hipbones stuck up like soft waves and made a smooth curve between them. Laying on her back he could still trace the curves of her hips and the dip in her waist like an hourglass. He could make out just four blue marks along her hipbones, where he remembered holding her down. He shifted in his chair and wanted to go outside for some fresh air, but before he could do any of that, Harry finally decided to break in. He’d been watching his Irish mate tap on his phone constantly for an hour from a couch in the backroom of another interview, but hadn’t bothered to ask who he was so violently texting with.

“What?” he asked, jumping closer to Niall at the other end of the couch. 

“Ehm well, long story, but Natalie sent me a pic.” 

“What like a nude? Gimme that!” Harry grinned and struggled over Niall till he managed to get the phone. 

“No, it’s not you perv. I asked to see a couple of bruises I apparently gave her, as a joke. I didn’t think she would actually do it.” 

"Well she’s way fit, mate. Damn.” Harry laughed with the grin still on his face. He put two fingers to the screen and zoomed in on the bruises. 

“How’d you give her those?” he asked, putting the phone on his knee and started dancing with his hands to figure out which position Niall would have to have been in to make those marks. Niall didn’t want to spoil Harry’s creativity and said nothing, but he felt his heart jumping slightly faster in his chest. He dragged a hand over his face as he tried to remember exactly how it felt when he did it. Usually he wouldn’t fancy it, especially with a random, but her body had been so inviting and she’d done wonders with her mouth, so in the heat of the moment it was the only thing he could think about that would level up to her. 

“Did you eat her out?” Harry laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. Niall couldn’t contain a smile and bashfully ran a hand through his hair. Harry’s smile was so wide that random hiccups of laughter escaped between his teeth. 

“Way to go, Nialler,” he said and slapped him on the knee. “Did she like it? Did she touch herself, did she pull your hair, I love when they do that..” he babbled, voice dropping an octave on the word love. 

“Yeah I think so, how’d you think she got those bruises? I had to hold her down; she was spasming and moaning all over the place.” Harry bit his lip in excitement for his friend with his famous dimples deep in his cheeks. “And yes she did pull my hair, it was hot as fuck.” Niall chuckled out, a little surprised at himself for having enjoyed it as he did. Sure he’d done it before but never really thought about it that much. Harry adjusted in his seat and Niall was afraid his curly headed friend would bite through his lower lip. 

“She wrapped her legs around my neck as well, I would have been afraid of asphyxiating if it wasn’t so fucking hot to her hear moan like that.” Niall continued. 

“God, I know, it’s great.” Harry almost growled as he obviously relived previous escapades. 

“You really enjoy it don’t you?” Niall laughed and tried to keep the mental images away as best he could. Harry shrugged with a half smirk on his face. 

“Once you get past, you know, the look and taste of it, it’s not so bad, considering the price. We want girls to suck us off, so why shouldn’t we reciprocate and be gentlemen? Besides, they’re so much more willing when you’ve done it; I guess it’s sort of like a testament to them that you’re not selfish and you won’t leave ‘em hanging, you know?” Niall nodded in agreement. She had been willing alright; at least very involved and energetic. 

“Plus the sex is way better when they’ve already been high once. They’re just super horny and want that feeling again. Plus you don’t have to hold on forever if you’re bad at that.” Niall look at Harry and considered raising his eyebrows. 

“Which I am not, obviously.” Harry said quickly and popped his shirt with a smile to play it off. “And speaking of sucking, did you do a one sided deal or was it as repayment?” 

“Repayment.”

“Good?” 

“Oh God yes.” Niall said, memories flashing before his eyes, making his skin prickle. Harry gave him a pat on the shoulder like he’d been a good lad and deserved a cookie. 

“I keep telling you, mate, it’s the Irish charm.” 

_“…And then I ran into you, as luck would have it.”_

_“It’s the luck of the Irish I guess.” She said with a smile on her lips._

_“How far are we going to try and push this luck of the Irish thing?” He whispered. She was so close, he could smell her perfume; her lips look so soft._

_“Till the Irish one gets lucky” She purred, leaning up against him._

“So what’re gonna reply to that? Dick pic?” he chuckled slightly, pulling Niall out of his flashback. 

“I don’t know, what you think?” Harry handed the phone back to him. 

“I think it depends on the kind of relationship you want with her.” 

“But if I don’t know what kind of relationship I want?” Niall mumbled and stared at the picture as a woman with a headset around her head came through the door. 

“They’re ready for you, boys.” They got up and Niall put his phone away. 

“We’ll talk about it later, yeah?” Harry said and put and arm around Niall’s shoulders. 

“Yeah.” 

\-----

“I vote girlfriend.”

“Naah, two different worlds it’d be too hard on her.”

“Me and Eleanor are doing just fine, thanks.”

“He’ll never see her, we travel so much.”

“I vote fuckbuddy, she’s hot.”

“If it got out that he had a fuckbuddy everyone would freak.”

“But it won’t get out, you can trust her.”

“How could we possibly know that?”

“How are we gonna know if we can if we don’t start somewhere?”

“How did my sexlife become a ‘we’ deal?” Niall broke in and all his best friends look at him with slightly horrified looks on their faces. “I’m sorry, never mind, carry on.” And they did. Niall watch them bicker over what he should while he sat in silence contemplating on his own what was the best way to tackle the situation. He spun his phone a couple of times between his fingers as the car pulled into a driveway to another hotel they were staying at. Something clicked in his brain and he quickly tapped a message and sent it to Natalie.

_‘r u doin’ anything today? Wanna see u again before I leave for US and promo tour xx’_

The boys didn’t notice and he smoothly slipped the phone back into his pocket and diverged in the discussion himself.

\---

_Niall: Wow that is actually bruises! Sorry xx you look great tho.._

_Nat: i know right, its weird ive never gotten bruises before .. aw thanks xx_

_Niall: r u doin’ anything today? Wanna see u again before I leave for US and promo tour xx_

_Nat: no, im free the week out. Sure, thatd be nice, but can u meet anywhere? Wont the press kill u?_

_Niall: im at a hotel rn, Sheraton Park Tower, 101 Knightsbridge, I can tell u how to slip past the security._

_Nat: ooh, secrecy and slipping, sexy.. when should I come?_

_Niall: haha, u can come over at 9pm? The guys are going out later tonight, they almost fainted when I said I wouldn’t join_

_Nat: I bet they did! Alright, ill call u at 9 so u can tell me how to get in without being kicked out on my arse, I have enough bruises xx_

_Niall: good, see u then xx”_

**Nat**

I was a nervous wreck to put it lightly. When I received the text at 3:32 pm asking about my plans for the day I thought I was gonna to die of cardiac arrest.

 _‘Niall wants to see me, come quickly!!’_ I’d sent to Abigail and sure enough, 20 minutes later Abby came storming through the door with a big bag on her arm.

“Wow I didn’t think you’d come this quickly, I thought after work.”

“I said I had a family emergency, which is half true.” She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. “It’s fine; I have lots of overtime to take from.”

“Thank you, I’m just freaking out.” I replied, my fingers still clutching my phone like it was going to run away.

“Okay so what did he say?”

“He said he wanted to see me before they left for the US and promo tour.”

“Right, “ Abby sighed, drawing the word out, “the VMA’s is this weekend.” I nodded, I’d read about it a couple of days ago.

“Well this is exciting!” Abby exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“Not it’s not, I feel like I’m going to vomit.”

“Oh shh, we’ll make you the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He’s gonna want to eat you alive.” Nat drew a breath.

“Oh God, he’s good at that…” I purred, staring into a wall as if it showed a replay of his face between my legs.

“Ew, come here you, lucky little shit, I’m gonna make you even more amazing than you already are.” Abby said, dragging me into my bedroom and emptying the contents of her bag on the sheets and ran into the bathroom and did the same with all of my products. “I had to step by home to get some supplies. I love a good make-over!” She giggled like a little girl getting what she wanted for Christmas. I couldn’t help but smile at how happy Abby looked as she sorted all the items into where they went on the face and body.

“Okay, check list for basics. Have you shaved?”

“Yeah, legs, armpits and trimmed the privates.”

“Good. Moisturizing?”

“No?…” Nat said carefully. Abby bent over the bed and found a cream with a fancy red logo on it.

“Elisabeth Arden, Red Door. It’s brilliant, makes your skin creamy soft, no perfume and it’s not sticky. Now strip and butter up.” I started undressing to my underwear as Abby pulled her hair into a bun; she was ready for business. We'd left shyness behind years ago and I've probably seen Abby semi-naked to full nude more times than I’ve seen a boy’s bum.

“Isn’t this expensive?”

“Not when the company buys it in at production price. We need the models to look nice on the catwalk you know.” Abby winked. Working at a fashion company really had its perks. When I was done I felt slightly moist all over, but my skin really did feel smoother.

“Sit down, I’m gonna pluck your face.” Abby said, getting a bright red tweezer from the bed. First she put a strip between my brows, and as it dried she expertly plucked my few uneven eyebrow hairs and even two hairs from my nose.

“I’m gonna count to three, then pull it off.” Nat nodded.

“1, 2, “ and then she pulled. I let out a shirk more in surprise than pain. “3.” I finished with a sour tone. Abby didn’t even bother to comment, she was too _in the zone_.

“Where’s your fancy lingerie?” She asked, opening my closet.

“Bottom shelf, left box.” I replied, brushing a finger over the slightly soar area between my brows. Abby took the box out and emptied it on the floor.

“What’s his favorite color?”

“I don’t know, I don’t stalk him.” I answered, and I really didn’t know. Abby sighed and went up to my computer and quickly logged in, again knowing the password without directly being told it, and googled her own question.

“Green. Irish pride to the end I see.” Abby commented, eyes flickering over her friend’s underwear. “You don’t have anything green.”

“Well that’s a shocker. You try finding something sexy in green that isn’t in snot green or neon.” Abby sighed.

“Guess we’re gonna have to go with the blacks then; so boring.”

“But black is classic and sexy.” I added slightly offended, looking over her lingerie which was mostly blacks and whites with slight imputes from red and purple.

“I guess. I was just hoping to experiment with a bit of color.” She said, picking up two matching pieces. “Put on this.” It was a black satin and lace bra with a diamond bow in the middle and a matching tong. Abby turned around so I could change, which I did quickly.

“Is it okey?” I asked and Abby turned around.

“Wow, you look amazing! I swear I like the dicks but, wow.” She laughed, coming up to me and pushed my breast together in the bra. “Yes, very good.” She said simply and let go, going back to the closet. Nat laughed, when Abby was in the zone she really was in the zone.

“Thanks babe. You think Niall will like it? You know, if he gets to see it.” I blushed. Abby looked over her shoulder with a condescending look on her face as she browsed through the hangers in my closet. I nodded, no answer needed.

“You should wear something casual, but still shows of your body in a flattering way without it looking like you tried too hard.” Abby spoke, mostly to herself as she pulled out, considered, then tossed away different pieces of clothing.

“But I am trying hard.”

“But it’s not suppose to look like you did, that’s the trick.” She replied and lingered on a pair of dark grey trousers with a low waist and a slim fit. “This is a good basic.” She said and threw it at me, who without question put it on. It did sit low on her waist and fit me like a glove.

“Do you have any blouses or see-through things? What about that cute blue shirt you wore when we went out last week?”

“Some guy spilled something on it, it’s at the cleaners, I finally had the time to go with it.” Abby pouted.

“It would have gone great with those trousers.” She said and turned back to the closet, pulling things and talking to herself. As I stood there awaiting orders the only thing I could do was try to deal with my nerves. My stomach was a tight knot and just the thought of seeing him again made my heart jump. What if I’m not what he remembered, what if he doesn’t like me sober, what if I get caught by security and they kick me out what if what if what if. I was starting to feel really sick.

“Oh yes, this!” Abby exclaimed, tossing a military green long sleeved shirt at her. It had a low U-neck and was sown in at the waist, showing off her chest and waist perfectly because of the tight fabric. It had 5 tiny buttons of the same green color in the middle of her chest. Nat slipped it on and felt her outfit coming together.

“Yes, that’s perfect! You look casual but still slightly sexy because of the skinny trousers so you show of your legs and that cute ass. And because the shirt is long and sown in you also flaunt your womanly curves which I will never stop envying you for. With that leather jacket of yours you’ll look like a real man-eater.” Abby ranted as she showed of Nat’s outfit like it was on a mannequin and Abby was going to sell the outfit to someone.

“Very clever, Abby, thank you!” Nat smiled very pleased with the outfit.

“Now make-up!” She exclaimed and I sat down on the chair by my desk as Abby started discussing with herself what would be the best options. I was glad we started early, this could take a while, I thought to myself and looked at the clock. 4:26 pm; 4 hours to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not that excited I'm afraid, but I have plans for the future <3 Soo, meeting again after a little over half a week apart, what do we think of that? .. :)
> 
> I feel like third person is easier to write and it helps me explain the characters better. Do tell what you prefer, first or third person, it will make it so much easier for me to continue the story without having to worry about which person form I'm gonna use! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, you're all wonderful, it really makes me happy to know you like it xx  
> Also wanna take a minuet to thank user PornyZiallFeels aka Jen, for beta-reading my story, much appreciated <3 Y'all should go read her stuff.


	7. Into The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall talks to his roots, Abigail helps Natalie deal with her nerves, and Nat gets an unpleasant questionnaire when she enters the hotel where Niall is staying.  
> -  
> Into The Wild - Lewis Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At request, I kept it in third person. I like it much better! Do tell me what you think in the comments! ^_^

**Niall**

Niall liked hotels, but there was nothing better than your own bed. Truth be told, he hadn’t really slept in his own bed for about two-three weeks, and tonight of all nights sentimentality decided to kick in. His mom had just called to check in on how things were going. He had said fine, as always, then small talked about anything but his star life. His mom knew that when her son talked to her he wanted to hear how things where at home, how his friends were doing, how his parents were doing. She worried about him constantly, but what mother wouldn’t. 

As Niall heard his mothers voice, and the faint sound of a football match in the background, his father yelling like a coach now and then, he felt a sheet of longing wash over him. He hadn’t been home since his birthday and even though it wasn’t long ago, it felt like a year when his body and mind was emptied out. _My own bed would be nice right now_ , he thought as he entered the elevator of the hotel, his mom still in his ear. He had to check how the security team had put themselves and how to get around them. The rest of the boys had retreated to their rooms after being let out of interviews early, getting them some extra time to prep up or sleep before going out later.

“So what are you doing tonight then?” His mom asked as he pushed the lobby button.

“I’m seeing a friend.”

“Anyone I know.” Niall smiled slightly, watching his reflection in the elevator mirror.

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh I don’t know, you have so many friends now, how am I to keep track of them all.” She chuckled slightly, but Niall heard the faint tone of disappointment in her voice. He sighed to himself as a ball of guilt grinded in his stomach.

“Her name is Natalie.” The name of a girl seemed to intrigue his mom.

“A lady friend, how exciting! Is she pretty?”

“Mom…” Niall moaned displeased as he got out of the elevator.

“What, is she that bad? Oh, well, you know, beauty is on the inside, honey.”

“No mom, I… Forget it, yeah she’s pretty.” He replied as an image of Natalie flashed across his mind. He found himself smiling at the imagery.

“Well good! Is it serious?”

“We’re not dating, mom please don’t-“

“I’m sorry, I just worry about you. I know you’ve never been the relationship type, but you’re getting older, I thought maybe the idea would have taken roots in you now.”

“Mom, it’s not that I don’t want a girlfriend it’s just-“

“You haven’t found the right girl yet, I get it. But you could at least go on dates. I haven’t seen you on a date since you went out with Erica that one time, and Demi as well.”

“But I don’t have time to date mom, I’ve told you this about a million times.”

“All the other boys manage to find time for it, how come you can’t?”

“Are we seriously having this discussion; again?” Niall moaned angrily as he passed through the lobby, looking for one particular security guard. To his dismay, he found Paul instead talking to one of the hotel’s own security guards, so he quickly turned on his heel and leaned against a big pillar overlooking the lobby area, and shielded himself from Paul’s view. He loved Paul, but the man was vicious when it came to the boys’ personal safety.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.” This was followed by a few seconds of silence on the other end.

“Have fun tonight then, if you do anything use protection.”

“Are you being serious?” He replied, not knowing if he should laugh or cry about his mom never getting off his back; and she was a country away from him. His mom laughed, but it was static in the speakers on his phone.

“Always. Remember, be a gentleman! Bye honey, I love you.”

“Love you too.” He replied and hung up, pocketing his phone. He knew what his mom meant, but it wasn’t as he could magically conjure up a girl just to go on a date with or hire as a girlfriend. Being famous wasn’t quite that easy on your lovelife, and frankly Niall didn’t care. He’d already said in an interview that he’d rather go to sleep than find a girlfriend, and that was true. When a day of interviewing, filming and/or recording, being shipped here and there, flown across countries, doing countless promotion tours, signings, meet and greets, and all this with a constant smile on his face, the only thing he wanted to do when he got alone was to sleep, or eat. Or both.

He look over his shoulder just in time to see Paul enter one of the elevators and out of sight. In his place stepped Nigel; they were obviously changing shifts. Nigel was the one who’d seen him with Natalie earlier, and Niall was confident that he would understand his situation. He took a deep breath and turned around the corner, catching Nigel’s attention at once.

“Taking a stroll are we?” The guard asked, getting out of his military stand few meters from the main entrance. Niall thought it was ridiculous that they had security that was this serious about it, it’s not like they were the president. But no matter what you told them, they wouldn’t keep it down. Better to be safe than sorry, they said.

“Yeah, just checking the place out. What are you up to?” Niall always felt his Irish accent leak deeper into his speaking when he was with Nigel, he usually kept it to minimum around the lads. He didn't quite know why, he loved his accent, as well as many others, but he guessed it was sub-conscious when he was around only British accents all the time.

“Oh yah know, the usual, standing around, watchin' out for the desperate once.”

“See anyone yet?”

“Nah, just arrived, but Paul says its quiet. School night you know.” Niall nodded, putting his hands down his pockets.

“Are you seriously gonna stand here all night? I think the hotel security system is enough. They’re teenage girls, not burglars.”

“You never know, some of them are really smart, they'd do anything to just see you lads.” Niall sighed dramatically.

“Don’t worry mate, I’m only here till 8, then I’m calling it a-night. The boys are going out, so I’ll join ‘em. Why’re you not coming?”

“Don’t feel like it.” Nigel laughed.

“HA, Niall Horan, not up for a pint? Has hell frozen over!” He exclaimed with a grin on his face, his huge chest shaking slightly.

“You know, I do want some in-nights to watch football or play a video-game sometimes.” This made Nigel chuckle even more.

“Ah fuck off, you’re gonna watch porn and wank off.” Nigel said, as if speaking from experience. Niall laughed at that. The reason why Nigel was one of his favorites was that he was Irish like himself, and hearing him just talk could calm him down, and secondly, he’s the only one from the security team who openly joked rudely and brutally in his face.

“You got me.” Niall laughed, playing along. Nigel looked at the blond for a second before his eyebrows pulled together slightly. Niall could almost see two wires meet in the bodyguard’s brain.

“You’re having a girl over aren’t you.” He said, not asking, just stating a fact.

“Don’t kill me please, it’s not someone I just picked up, I actually know her.” Niall said, looking around to see if anyone heard them. No one did.

“It’s the brunette, from Saturday, isn't it? Niall nodded, watching his shoes, almost embarrassed. He felt 6 years old again, just having told his mom he got his first friend who happened to be a girl. A huge hand landed on his shoulder, making him look up. Even though Nigel was as big as a house and as mean-looking as an angry Texan, he was actually a very kind person. He spoke with his eyes; big grey and gentle eyes. They reminded Niall of his own father’s eyes.

“Thought you said it was a one-time thing, that you’d talked to her about the press, and she wasn’t gonna follow you around.”

“It was, in theory… She didn’t follow me, I texted her.” Nigel leaned back slightly in surprise. This was so unlike Niall that a tiny part of him was shocked. Shocked or proud, he hadn’t decided yet.

“Well I guess I’ll have to let her in then.” Niall tried to hold back his surprise but failed.

“Oh don’t look like that, I’m not a nazi, of course you’re allowed to see your friends.” Niall smiled. He knew that if it had been Paul standing here, Natalie would have been examined to the core before been given entry, if even at all. “What’s her name?”

“Natalie.”

“That’s pretty. You like her?”

“Yeah, she’s cool,”

“Yeah I bet.” Nigel chuckled.

“Oi, I mean it, I like her.” Niall said, not sure if he was telling the truth or lying to himself.

“Whatever you say. So what’s the plan?”

“She’s coming over at 9, so I thought I’d meet her in the elevator since she doesn’t have a key.” The elevators in the hotel had to be activated by the key to your door, or else you couldn’t use it. Security measure. Nigel looked at his Irish comrade.

“9?”

“Yeah..?”

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of her.” Nigel sighed.

“What?”

“I’ll send her up. I’ll be here at 9, I’ll let her up.” Niall grinned.

“Really, are you serious?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I’ll get to check her out as well, see if we have a potential security risk.”

“Haha, very funny.” Nigel smiled. He really did enjoy seeing that look of genuine happiness on the lads faces when they got their way. And they usually did. “Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.” Niall turned to go back to his room.

“Seriously, don’t mention it, Paul will kill me.” He winked.

“Sure thing!” Niall replied, backing away, feeling a spark of excitement in his chest. He looked at the clock in the lobby as he stepped into the elevator. 6:12. 3 hours.

**Nat**

“Be at the hotel exactly 9, a big guy will be in the lobby, he’ll let you into the elevator. Room 1509.” Natalie read of her phone.

“Really? You even get an escort to his room? Some service.” Abby shrugged, having just finished styling her friend. Nat was scrubbed to perfection, or as close to it as she could reach, by the magic of her best friends hands. They had curled her hair in loose locks, so they looked natural in her mane of thick brown hair. Her make-up was simple, mascara and liquid eyeliner to _‘enhance the look of her eyes’_ , a light foundation to blend her skin tone to look smooth and naturally, and finish with slight blush on her cheekbones. Natalie loved make-up and loved it’s artform, but she was no good at it herself. She could hardly hold her mascara brush still, let alone put eyeliner on without poking her eye out. God bless Abby and her steady surgeon hands.

“I guess. I thought I’d be harder to get in.” Again, Abby shrugged, pouring herself her fourth cup of tea.

“Oh well, at least you don’t have to go all Bond just to see him.”

“But that would have been awesome though.”

“Yeah it would’ve.” Abby grinned as she dipped her teabag in the boiling water. “What time is it?” Nat looked at her watch.

“6:30. Since the hotel is on the other side of town I need at least half an hour to get there, so that leaves two hours before I go.” Nat spoke.

“Excited?” Abby asked, sitting down next to Nat with a cup of tea for them both.

“No, I’m nervous.”

“You shouldn’t be, you look amazing!”

“I’m not worried about my look; I’m worried about the situation. Why do you think he wants to see me again?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because he likes you?”

“He does not.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because he can have any other girl in the world, why would he want exactly me?”

“I don’t know, why did he pick you out of all the 100 models that were at that party? Not to mention dancers, designers, actors… I have no clue!” Abby gesticulated dramatically. “Stop putting yourself down, it’s pathetic.” Abby said, and Nat knew she was being 100% honest. Abby was that sort of person, she would tell it to you straight, she had no time for chit-chat bullshit. Nat loved it; sometimes she needed to be put on the right track.

“I’m sorry, I just think it’s all so incredible! Like, what are the chances?”

“They are so astronomically tiny that I don’t even want to think about it, let’s just enjoy it.” Abby smiled, clinking her cup with Nat’s.

“Wanna watch a movie to make the time pass?”

\-----

As always, Abby managed to get Natalie to calm down a bit. She almost forgot what she was headed for in the middle of the movie, when Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz made a run for it through a park. Reality kicked in when the film ended and she saw what the clock was.

“8:22,” Nat murmured, “I should go; better to be a bit early, I don’t know how traffic is.” She finished, getting of the sofa sluggishly, like her whole body was fighting against actually moving.

“Sounds like a plan. “Abby started, watching Nat grab her things and her jacket. “Okay so last quick check-up, alright?” Nat nodded.

“Phone?”

Nat patted down her pockets, and found it in her jeans. “Check.”

“Car keys?”

Nat shook her hand, making her keys sing. “Check.”

“Condoms?”

“I don’t think I’ll be needing them, but check.” Abby gave her friend a look at cannot be described in other words than _Bitch Please_.

“What do I always say?” Abby waved a finger at her best friend. Nat rolled her head back theatrically, how many times had she not been told, or recited this?

“I’d rather have one and not need it, than need it and not have one.” Abby smiled contently.

“Exactly. Now, regret pills?”

She put her hand through her bag for a second, and pulled out a tiny blue box with pretty markings on it. It looked like a miniature jeweler box, but when Nat opened it, it was filled with different tiny pills.

“Pill box. Painkillers, regret pills, my vitamins, and so on. But those won’t be necessary either”

“You never know. Emergency chocolate bar?”

Nat smiled and waved a Snickers. Abby thought that every situation could be solved if you just got some sugar in you, and insisted that she always carried a chocolate bar, in case of anything.

“Tampons?”

“Check.” For the same reason as the condoms, another fancy looking ‘jewelry box’ of tampons lay snuggled into a secret compartment in her bag. You never know when Mother Nature decides to be an ass and move your period a week before scheduled time.

“Make-up?”

“Check.”A tiny make-up bag filled with a concealer, mascara, lip balm, make-up remover and cotton swabs made up Nat’s emergency make-up kit. It could be used for touching up or complete make-overs after a night out.

“Sounds you’re all ready to go.” Abby sighed, hugging Nat tightly.

“Good luck. Call me if there’s anything, and I mean anything!”

“Of course. So you’ll lock up when you leave?” Nat asked. Sometimes Abby borrowed her apartment, not because she didn’t like her own flat, but because she was just lazy, and Nat’s apartment was closer to Abby’s job. Plus Abby had everything she needed here; a bag of back-up articles in her best friends room.

“Sure. Good luck. I love you.”

“Thank you, love you too.” Nat replied, blowing a quick kiss and then closing the door behind her. Reality slapped her in the face as she was separated by the door from the comfort of her flat. _I’m going to see Niall now. We’ll be face to face._. 40 minuets.

\-----

The drive was smoother than she’d thought it’d be. She worried that she might be so nervous that she’d take a wrong turn, or drive right past the hotel, or just chew down her hands from nerves, but Tom’s GPS didn’t fail her, it could have driven her into the lobby of the hotel even if she was blind.

“You have arrived at your destination. Please select Alternatives for parking, restaurants and hotels nearby.” Spoke an automated voice on her dashboard. Nat didn’t need help to find the parking house; it was right next to the 30 story hotel.

She parked her tiny car after having swiped her credit card at the entrance, and stepped out on wobbly legs.

“Pull yourself together.” She whispered to herself and took a deep breath. “It’s going to be fine. He’s just a guy. Just some guy you slept with, nothing else.” She continued as she walked through the parking house to the elevators marked Lobby. Just stepping into the elevator she knew she was at a swanky hotel. All around here were mirrors, except a tiny tv-screen showing the hotel facilities. “Just a random guy who has a lot of money.” She breathed as the elevator let her out in the Lobby. It was huge and gorgeous, marble floor, huge pillars, and if she looked up she could see the stories of the hotel, stretching on what seemed like forever. Nat had tried to get into architecture when Abby had taken a course on it before she decided on fashion design instead, but she didn’t get it, she just thought everything was pretty. “Wow.” She mouthed, mostly to herself. There was slow music playing in the background from somewhere, blending with the clicking of her heels. They weren’t high heels really, they were wedges. She preferred them as they gave her more comfort if she was to walk a lot.

 _“Be at the hotel exactly 9, a big guy will be in the lobby, he’ll let you into the elevator. Room 1509.”_ She repeated to herself. She looked at the clock, 8:54. Just 6 minutes early, he had to be here somewhere. She looked around, and when she saw the guy she couldn’t fathom how she’d missed him. The guy was massive, with huge shoulders and muscles pressing on every inch of fabric on him. That had to be him; he almost screamed _I am a bodyguard_. She went around to him; he was looking at the front revolving doors, like he was expecting someone. She coughed silently, but it didn’t catch his attention, but the girl behind the reception desk looked up. She gave Nat a once-over and crinkled her nose, obviously not impressed by something about her.

“Excuse me?” Nat tried, a bit louder this time, and the man turned around. Nat found that she didn’t feel intimidated by this man so much anymore. He looked big and mean, with the shaven head and tattoos on his arms, but his face was kind and smooth. He couldn’t be more than in his late thirties, with rough stubbles and big gray eyes.

“Hi, sorry, were you waiting for someone?” She continued, and the man crossed his arms, his muscles bulging. Okey, so she was a bit intimidated. The man’s gray eyes scanned her like she was a possible terrorist, and Nat saw why his occupation was bodyguard and not stay-at-home bodypumper.

“Yeah, I was actually. Are you Natalie?” He asked with a broad and hoarse Irish accent.

“I am. Are you the big guy?” Nat tried to break the ice with that inside joke. It was a 50/50 risk, he could be sensitive about his weight and knock her out, or he could, as he did, smile.

“I guess you’ve been talking to Niall then.” The man chuckled. The smiled softened his eyes again, and his body followed. Nat relaxed.

“I have. He said you’d help me out.” She spoke shyly. She felt like she was intruding on their lives, even thought she would actually just be in touch with two people of One Direction's, no doubt huge crew.

“I will. Follow me Miss.” He said, waving a finger towards the elevators, and Nat followed.

“My name is Nigel, I’m one of the boy’ bodyguards, so don’t try any funny business and I’ll have you kicked out faster than you can catch a breath.” Nat swallowed. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Then Nigel laughed.

“I’m only messing with you sweetheart, you should've seen your face.” Nat tried to laugh with him but she found her voice suffocated by nerves. Niall was 15 stories and a corridor away, two minutes. He was behind one of these many doors, waiting for her. Nigel must have noticed how nervous she was when he swiped the card inside the elevator to activate it.

“Hey, don’t throw up in here, it's not very flattering.” Nat actually managed to squeeze a giggle out of that.

“See, that smile is better! Niall likes girls who wear a good smile.” Nat felt her cheeks flush and she quickly looked at the floor. She could feel Nigel’s eyes bore into her as the elevator rose to the 15th level.

“So, why’re you here?”

“You don’t know?”

“No, that’s why’m asking.”

“Ehm, well, I don’t really know to be honest. It can be multiple things… Niall just said he wanted to see me before they left for the US. I don’t know how much you know but-“ Nigel cut in with a snort like he was offended by something.

“You think he called you here as a bootycall don’t you? That’s what you teens call it right? Aiii, miss, how much did you and Niall talk before you went at it?” Nat felt a part of her personal life being poked and she really didn’t want to answer because it was not this man’s business, but when he flexed a huge bicep and stared down at her she remembered that her whole chance of ever seeing Niall again was getting on the good side of this guy. She swallowed every retort she had before answering.

“An hour or two. I don’t really know; we didn’t watch the clock.” She replied glaring at her own reflection in the elevator mirror.” Nigel shifted and pressed the stop button on the elevator when they hit the 13th floor. Nat was confused, but then Nigel turned to her.

“Alright, here’s the deal miss. You’ll stay here as long as Niall welcomes you. If you are no longer welcome, you will be escorted off the premises and asked to keep quiet about your time here. If you want to brag on Twitter, fine, but don’t expect getting near any of the boys again. Remember you’re here cause Niall likes you, if you betray his trust I will throw you out in a split second, is that understood?” Nat nodded. This friendly conversation just turned a bit mean. Or overprotective.

“Good, “Nigel said and pressed the stop button again, and the elevator moved again. “So how did you meet?” Oh so we’re all casual now, Nat thought.

“We both sat alone at our respective ends of the bar. I saw him, he saw me, but he didn’t do anything. I sucked it up and strolled over.”

“Did you come onto him or was it the other way around.” Nat looked up at the man a minuet ago she’d thought was friendly and nice. Were these standard questions for house-guests of One Direction? “I advise you to be honest miss.” He continued as Nat didn’t reply at once. Nat’s eyebrows curled as the elevators doors slid open at the 15th floor.

“We started a conversation and it got heated at one point, so I went for it, and so did he.”

“So your plan was to get in his pants all along?” Nigel said casually, leaning a hand in front of the doors so they wouldn’t close.

“Excuse me, but that’s quite rude.” Nat spoke shocked. She would not be stood here and be talked to like this. Risking her chances of welcome, she stepped out of the elevator and turned to facing the bodyguard.

“What my intention with Niall was is 1, none of your business, and 2, was not to get in his pants. I just wanted to talk to a person I’ve admired for the past year or so. He sat alone at the bar and I just walked over and started a friendly conversation. I would have been happy to leave that club with a picture or a hug, but we hit it off, and we talked. And you know, since we’re having a bit of a rude conversation here, we happened to shag, and a lot for your information.” Nigel stared shocked at her, but Nat was furious and the words wouldn’t stop coming.

“You know what, every second I spent with Niall was like some weird daydream. 'Cause he's so incredibly sweet, and funny and _fit_ you know, what girl doesn't like that? And also I know that you know that Niall isn’t stupid, if he’d thought my only intention with him was to get on his dick, we wouldn’t have talked with me for long. Unless his goal for the evening was to get laid, which I hardly think it was that night. So that you’re standing here, talking down to me as if I’m just another casual, I find incredibly offensive. You know nothing about me, you have no fucking right to talk to me like that! Since I’m here, talking to you about this, it means that Niall enjoyed our time together as well, and we plan to enjoy each others company again tonight, so if you would excuse me, I have a date!” She finished, absolutely fuming at the bodyguard and turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Nat was about to curse him to get off but the man spoke before she could form a coherent sentence of swears.

“Well fucking hell you've got a mouth on you Miss, I think you just passed.” He said and let go.

“Passed what?” She asked harshly, still incredibly irritated.

“A spurt-of-the-moment test. Most girls I’ve talked to that the boys bring ‘round have been real push-rounds. I could ask them anything and they’d answer, they were so desperate to see or shag one of ‘em that they didn’t care about their integrity. Sure they’re pretty and nice girls, but when it comes to relationship, Niall deserves someone who’s more than that, that’s why I decided to put you to the test.”

“You,” he continued, pointing a finger at her. “You’ve got spirit, I know why Niall likes you now; you’re your own person. You know who you are and you’re not afraid to tell people that. You’re here because you genuinely like him, not because he’s what he is and I admire that.” Nat was so confused that she just looked at the man.

“Apologize for being so rude, miss, I had to check that if my boy was to fall for someone, I’d be the right type. I don’t leave him to anyone, he deserves the best.” Nigel said, and he sounded almost fatherly. With all the time he spent with him and the other lads, she guessed he had to get attached to them somehow.

“I don’t want you to think I ask girls these things, I usually just watch out for cameras, but Niall told me he fancied you, so I had to check you we're genuine. Curiosity killed the cat.” Nigel smiled and leaned into the elevator again.

“Have a nice date.” He winked and then the doors closed, sending Nigel down to the lobby again.

“Thank you.” Was the only thing Nat could come up with to say, stunned by the amount of information the bodyguard had just supplied her with. “He fancies me?” She whispered to herself.

“I haven’t really decided yet, but I think maybe a little.” Someone spoke behind her making her jump around in shock. There, at the corner of a corridor leading into a maze of rooms, Niall stood with his hands in his pockets.

“Fuck you scared me.” She hissed, holding a hand over her chest, feeling shock still pump in her veins.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to do that, it was just too good to resist.” He laughed, finishing with letting his bottom lip run through his teeth. Nat had forgotten how nervous she was when she’d ranted her ass off, but now the familiar feeling of butterflies started again. He looked so much better when she was sober, and could actually place his features correctly. His blonde hair stood in a slight quiff and he wore a gray long sleeved shirt pushed up to his elbows. Dark blue jeans curled around his legs and folded over his white high-tops. If she’d been at home in front of her computer screen she would have sighed and maybe even fake-sobbed, but here standing before him, she merely froze. She’d forgotten how hard it is to be smooth without liquid courage when you actually fancied the person.

“You look great.” He spoke, taking a step closer. Just as the proximity detector on her tiny Jazz, Nat’s heart started beating furiously.

“Thank you, you too.” She tried to smile and look at him politely, but it was hard to look into his sky-blue eyes for more than a second without loosing her cool.

“Come on, let’s go inside. Never know when a pap might show up.” He chuckled, extending a hand towards her. At first she looked at it like it was poison, but she took it gingerly with her fingers over his, only grasping down to the second joint of his hands. He cast their hands a glance before looking at her and smiling quickly before he dragged her down the corridor to his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened in this chapter so you'll have to excuse me. Anyways, I hope you like it either way!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, you guys are so great! :D


	8. Miss Cigarette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Niall finally meet up after almost week since their last encounter. They find that talking to each other is easier than expected. Natalie loosens up and gets back some of her previous spirit and plays some games with Niall's nerves.  
> -  
> Miss Cigarette - Rizzle Kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo so sorry that it's taking me so long to update! I've been on vacation and just been busy, haven't gotten around to it. Hope you enjoy this new part xx

When Niall returned to his room after talking to Nigel he paced the room like a caged animal. He didn’t know what to do, and looking around his room for ideas on how to preoccupy himself, he sees the complete mess he’s managed to make in barely a day. Although the hotel housecleaning had made the bed and taken out the trash, none of his belongings had moved the slightest, after strict noticed from security.

“Really, Niall? You're usually so tidy.” he murmured to himself, and then came to the conclusion that tiding his room would be the best way to pass the time. He pulled out his MacBook from a bag and put on some music to lighten his spirit.

_“I see you kept yourself occupied.” He said looking around the now tidy hotel room._

_“Yeah well I’m not about to pay extra for fucking up the room…” She said, shrugging._

_“Literally.” He replied before he could stop himself and grinned at her._

Niall smiled at the memory. She would be here in 2 hours, he realized and his stomach lurched. This had happened more and more recently, and he didn’t know if he liked it. He killed the butterflies by turning up the music and concentrating hard on folding and sorting all his clothes.

Soon all he’s things were lined up neatly or put in a bag. His clothes were in his trunk or hanging on a rack. Niall sat down on the bed, running his hands over his face and looked at the watch. He groaned when he saw he’d only used 30 minutes. What would he do for one and a half hour? He lay down on the bed and caressed the fabric of the soft bedding as he looked at the ceiling. His eyes slowly closed as iTunes put on a softer song, and he decided to just relax a bit. They never got the time to just sit down anymore, and just sitting was an underestimated form of relaxant he thought to himself as his mind started drifting.

_“These sheets are nice.” She spoke, running her fingers over the fabric on Niall’s stomach. He couldn’t keep from smiling as he looked down on her. She was lying next to him, tucked in under his chin with his arm around her back, and one of her legs drawn up over his waist. Her breath chilled the sweaty skin on his chest, and he could feel her heartbeat at against his side. He hadn’t felt this peaceful in a long time. He felt completely emptied out energy wise, every limb in his body felt heavy, but despite all that he felt a calmness over him when he was around her._

_“They are.” He said, adjusting a bit so he could feel more of her. “They look nicer on you though.” He murmured, dancing his fingers over the fabric on her hip. He felt her smile into the crook of his neck, and he couldn’t resist the temptation of placing a soft kiss on top of her head. She smelled like lime and sweat, but it wasn't unpleasent._

_“So…” she said, a nail scraping his chest. “Got one more round left in you before you leave?”_

There was a knock on the door and Niall’s eyes sprang open and he scrambled for his phone, his heart suddenly in his throat. Had he fallen asleep, was she here already?

“Niall it’s me.” He heard from the door as he found his phone where the digits 7:37 showed. He relaxed, that was Liam’s voice. He turned down the music and went to open the door. Outside Liam was dressed for a night out, jeans and a tight marine t-shirt was enough for him.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Niall said and let Liam inside.

“Just wanted to check in on you.” He started, looking around. “Did you tidy your room?” Liam smiled confused looking back on Niall.

“Yeah, I figured I had to do it, we’re leaving again soon so…” Liam gave him a look that said 'I want to believe you but I don’t', but he didn’t comment.

“Right.. Sure, well, what are you gonna do while we’re out?”

“I don’t know, I really just wanna sleep, maybe watch TV.” Liam sat down on the bed and spun his phone between his fingers.

“Still can’t believe I’m going out and you’re not.”

“You go out plenty!”

"Maybe, but I don't usually go out with YOU guys, I don't wanna be the designated baby-sitter always."

"Offended!" Niall smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Liam shifted and looked at Niall.

“If anything was going on you’d tell me right?” Niall looked confused at his friend.

“Of course, man, always.” He replied. One part of him was sick with guilt for not telling him, but he wanted to talk to Natalie alone before he talked to the guys. Liam scanned Niall’s face quickly, nodding slightly.

“Yeah of course, sorry.” He mumbled before clamping a hand on Niall’s knee, squeezing it lightly. “We’re having a few drinks in Zayn’s room, wanna join? I know you’re not going out, but you can have a pint and just look at us drink.”

“Are you drinking, Liam? When did pigs grow wings?” He laughed, and Liam’s usually composed and kind face sank a bit, but only the slightest.

“You know we're over that, it's not funny anymore!"

"I think so!" 

"Anyways I thought I’d get in on it today, can’t hurt.” Liam replied a bit quickly and got up. Niall followed him.

“Liam, are you alright?” Liam’s face gave nothing away.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you just… You look like you have something on your mind.” Niall had seen Liam almost every day for the past two years. He’d seen him happy, excited, tired, horny, drunk, sad, and above all, worried. Niall knew it in his gut that something was up with him, but Liam shrugged.

“Everythings good, really! You always tell me to quit worrying, so you should too.” He replied and turned his back on Niall and headed for the door.

“Liam-“ he turned around again.

“You’d tell me if something was up, right?” Liam smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, dragging him into a side-hug.

“Of course, mate. Now, how about those drinks?”

-

Niall followed Liam over to Zayn’s room, where the lads had gathered to have drinks before they went out. Boos lay everywhere in different colours and sizes, and Louis was the mix-master, handing out different glasses.

“To a good night out!” He said, and everyone raised their glasses to each other. They’d done this several times before but it was still one of the most fun things they did together. No cameras, no interviewer, no security. Just 5 best friends drinking and laughing.

The time past quickly in their present, and soon the clock was 5 to 9. Niall shot up as he looked at his watch. _Shit_. He’d actually managed to forget the time. The guys had started on a new round in a drinking game, and the alcohol was starting to show in their eyes.

“Y’ah know what, I’m kinda tired, think I’m gonna turn in.” They all groaned at him displeased.

“Come one, one more drink, come with us! It’s not really a night out without our pint master!” Louis said and put an arm around his shoulder.

“That’s nice Lou but really, you guys have fun, I just need to sleep.” Still groans of disappointment followed him as he went out the door.

“Don’t pull it too hard!” Harry managed to yell after him before the door closed. He heard the guys laugh behind him as the door separated him from their giggles. He smiled to himself in the hall and was about to go into his room to wait for her when he heard talking from the elevator area.

“…-standing here, talking down to me as if I’m just another casual, I find incredibly offensive. You know nothing about me, you have no fucking right to talk to me like that! Since I’m here, talking to you about this, it means that Niall enjoyed our time together as well, and we plan to enjoy each others company again tonight, so if you would excuse me, I have a date!”

Niall’s heart jumped, that was Natalie, and she was obviously angry with someone.

“Well fucking hell you've got a mouth on yah Miss, I think you just passed.” He heard Nigel said. Niall’s eyebrows furrowed as he moved closer.

“Pasted what?” Natalie replied.

“A spurt-of-the-moment test. Most girls I’ve talked to that the boys bring ‘round have been real push-rounds. I could ask them anything and they’d answer, they were so desperate to see or shag one of ‘em that they didn’t care about their integrity. Sure, they’re pretty and nice girls, but when it comes to a relationship, Niall deserves someone who’s more than that, that’s why I decided to put you to the test.” Had Nigel just girlfriend-tested Natalie? Niall slipped forward as far as he could go without being seen.

“You,” Nigel continued. “You’ve got spirit, I know why Niall likes you now; you’re your own person. You know who you are and you’re not afraid to tell people that. You’re here because you genuinely like him, not because he is what he is and I admire that.” That was it, Niall realized. That was what he couldn’t explain earlier, on why he liked her. She was bold, clever, and outgoing. She was her own person; she took no one’s bullshit, not even a two meter tall bodyguard with muscles the size of her head.

“Apologize for being so rude, miss, I had to check that if my boy was to fall for someone, I’d be the right type. I don’t leave him to anyone, he deserves the best, he's a great lad.” Niall smiled, good old Nigel, always looking out for him.

“I don’t want you to think I ask girls these things, I usually just watch out for cameras and show them the room, but Niall told me he fancied you, so I had to check that you're genuine, because I ain't letting any heart-breakers in here. Sorry, curiosity killed the cat. Have a nice date.” Nigel finished and Niall heard the pneumatic sound of the elevator doors close.

“Thank you.” Natalie said even though Nigel had left. “He fancies me?” He heard her whisper to herself, and he couldn’t help it. It was too much of a movie cliché to let slip.

“I haven’t really decided yet, but I think so.” He said as he turned around the corner and watched her jump around in shock.

“Fuck you scared me.” She hissed, holding a hand over her chest and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to do that, it was just too good to resist.” He laughed, finishing with letting his bottom lip run through his teeth. _Seriously, Niall did you just do that? Oh my God you’ve been in a boyband for too long_ , he thought to himself as he looked at her. She wore tight gray trousers, black high heels and a short black leather jacket over a military green shirt with a low cut. Her hair lay in long fallen locks on her shoulder and her skin was slightly flushed in the cheeks. She was so much better looking when he wasn’t drunk. _Did I sleep with her, like did I actually have sex with this girl? Wow,_ he thought to himself as he felt his heart rate speed up.

“You look great.” He said and hoped she couldn’t hear that he almost choked on the words.

“Thank you, you too.” She said, a quick smile on her lips before she looked at the floor. He looked around and they were standing pretty openly.

“Come on, let’s go inside. Never know when a pap might show up.” He said and reached out for her hand. He could’ve just asked her to follow him, but all of him was longing for her touch, and just holding her hand for a few seconds was hard to turn down. She looked at his hand like it was a viper at first so he almost pull it back feeling really stupid. But before he could she took his hand, but only just. Her skin was soft and slightly cold against his, and he cast their hands a glance before curling his fingers into hers and tugged her carefully down the hall.

“We have to be quiet, the guys don’t know you’re here.” He whispered as they pulled up at his door. He didn’t want to let go of her hand, but he had too to get the keycard in his pocket. She nodded at him and put her hands down her jeans pockets; this made her chest stick out as she stretched her torso. A flash of her naked on the bed, stretched under him appeared in his head and he had to swallow hard and look away to get back to reality. Hopefully she didn’t notice.

It was understandable that he didn’t want the guys to know about her coming over just yet, so she put her hands down her pockets nervously, waiting for him to open the door. He stopped just then with the key in the sloth and just looked at her. She thought there was something on her face or clothes that he was looking at, but then she saw a slight dilation in his pupils and he swallowed hard, making his Adam’s apple bounce and he turned away again. _Did he just check me out,_ she thought to herself and couldn’t keep from smiling.

“You can pull the card out now.” She spoke, and put her hand over his, dragging the card out of its slot and the door blinked green. He didn’t reply, just looked down on her and saw a slight smirk on her lips. _Fuck she noticed_ , he thought as he opened the door and went inside, feeling his skin prick where her hand had been.

“Wow, nice room.” She said, as she went inside after him. He turned around and saw her look around the room with its own small-sized living room, double doors led into a bedroom, which then led to a bathroom.

“Thanks, it’s not home, but it works.” He said, trying to come up with something to do or say.

“Well it’s nicer than the one I had.” She smiled and looked up at him and locked their eyes, forcing him to remember the hotel room from the last weekend. Niall swallowed again, his mouth was suddenly dry and his heart wouldn’t keep still. Still looking at him she put her purse down and slid her leather jacket of her shoulders.

“Do you want something to drink?” He said hastily, turning away from her tight green shirt and the right amount of cleavage the lack of a jacket showed.

He was just as nervous as her, and she found it quite comforting. A piece of the old bold Natalie slowly slipped through as she realized she could play for the upper hand. She took of her jacket and kept their gaze, daring him to look down her torso. He did, his eyes drifted in a quick once-over as she saw his Adam’s apple bob again before he turned and asked her if she wanted something to drink.

“Just water thanks, I drove her.” He nodded but inside he was a bit annoyed, alcohol would’ve made him feel so much more relaxed. _Where is the confidence, Nialler? You’re the man, you’re the Irish charmer, you can talk her pants off for God’s sake, pull yourself together!_ Niall could hear Harry’s voice in his head and almost feel his curly headed friend slap his ass. _Imaginary-Harry is right,_ he though as he pulled out two water bottles from the mini-fridge, _get a grip_. He threw her a bottle and she caught it easily.

“Thanks.”

“Sure.” He replied and took a drink from his bottle.

“So where’d you want me?” She asked and Niall almost choked on his water.

“What?” He coaxed, drying water of his mouth. She was grinning, biting her lip to keep from laughing. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“Where can I sit I mean.” She explained, fiddling her water bottle.

“Oh yeah, ‘course, just the couch.” He said, pointing at the couch in front of a huge TV. As she tucked her smile away and walked towards sofa, Niall couldn’t keep from noticing her hips sway in time with the clicking of her heels. God he loved high heels, they made even the best legs _better_. He checked himself out quickly in the mirror by the door before joining her. _I look awesome_ he thought to himself, and only just managed to catch a glint of his own smirk before passing the reflective surface.

Here we go.

\-----

After 5 minutes in each other’s company, they both thought how ridiculous it had been to be nervous. They talked about everything, what she’d been doing that week, what he did, something funny that Louis did, something smart that Abigail said, a movie she watched, and his dying wish to have time to watch the same film. What interest did he have, what did she like, and what did they have in common… Everything. Natalie noticed that Niall smiled the entire time, like he couldn’t do anything else, and she was starting to think he was made of smiles and sunshine. His blond hair, blue eyes and light skin made her think back on a book she’d read once when she was younger, and that Niall may as well have been a son of Apollo.

Another thing she noticed was that he was, like many other people in the world, was beautiful when he talked about his passions. Singing on stage, playing the guitar or playing soccer made him light up even more if that was even possible. She saw that he loved what he did with his whole being when his entire body got into the conversation, like he couldn’t control himself. He gesticulated a lot as he talked about a football match he’d been to, his throat shook like he tried to hold back harmonizing when he talked about singing, and his fingers twitched talking about the guitar.

“I’m sorry I’m getting carried away, I’m gonna stop.” He finally sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees with an apologetic look on his face.

“No don’t worry its fine. I like to watch you get excited about all these things.” He smiled and a quick flush crept up his neck.

“I can say the same about you; you look adorable talking about teaching.” Natalie felt her skin heat up.

“I’ve always wanted to be a teacher, but in no other subject than music. I always need music around me, like it has to be in every part of my life or it feels empty, do you know what I mean?” Niall nodded. Of course he did, look at his career. She felt stupid for asking so she ran a hand through her hair to look occupied. Even though her eyes were else were, she could still feel his eyes on her.

“What?” She asked as she looked back on him and let her hair fall messily from her grip.

“You just…” The sentence stopped there, the words getting stuck in the back of his throat. 

“Forget it, it’s nothing.” He chuckled and shifting in his seat, and for the first time since she arrived he looked at his phone.“Woah, we’ve been talking for nearly 3 hours!” He exclaimed, easily changing the subject. Natalie couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed at his detour in conversation. What did he want to say that he felt he couldn’t? Nevertheless she lets it go and looks at her own phone. 11:43.

“We have!” She concluded and looked over at him, catching him in dragging his thumb over his bottom lip thoughtfully. She swallowed back an urge to straddle his lap and kiss him. Ever since their goodbye-kiss almost a week ago, all she wanted was to kiss him again. She missed the feeling of his lips, his tongue, and his breath mingled with hers. She realized later that that thought was the first time she’d admitted to herself that she wanted him.

“Time flies in good company.” He shrugged and turned against her, snapping her out of daydreaming. She wanted to look away as she felt almost embarrassed looking directly at him when he said things like that. Natalie felt like everything in her was shaking and silently wondered if he noticed.

“Are you hungry, cause I’m hungry.” He continued and leaned over the couch side to a table and got a menu of some sort, causing his shirt to ride up his side and she could see a bit of skin and black Tommy Hilfiger boxers. She remembered to breathe through her nose and not her mouth.

“When are you not hungry?” She teased and he grinned.

“Touché.” He replied, flipping the room service menu.

“Aww, they don’t do dinners after 11 PM.” He sulked and flipped past that page of the menu.

“We don’t have to have dinner,“ she replied, scooting closer to him so she could look as well, “we can have dessert.” She said as casually as she could, but still the words sounded unintentionally inviting. Niall cast her a glance in the corner of his eye and but kept flipping the pages.

“Great, I love sweets.” Niall said happily instead, but she detected a touch of nerve in his voice. They scanned the page in silence for a minute before she leaned over him the slightest to point at one of the trays.

“Chocolate strawberries, my God we’re having that.” She said without asking. Niall turned his head to look at her and first then did she realize that they were actually really close.

“I mean if you don’t want we can-“

“No it’s fine, I love strawberries!” He smiled, licking his lips quickly before turning to the menu again and casually putting an arm around the back of the couch.

“And ice cream. We need ice cream.” He added, running a long slender finger over the text. Natalie couldn’t take her eyes of his hand as it danced over the letters as he read. She could see he’d been playing guitar quite a lot the past week, the tips of his fingers slightly darker than the rest of his hand, hardened by hours of them slipping on guitar strings. She shuddered as she remembered how they felt on her and inside her.

“Can we have vanilla? It’s my favorite,” She said as sweetly, which made him turn fully towards her, sitting on one leg and the other hanging off the couch. She was still on her knees, but now in front of him instead of beside.

“Yes. Yes we can.” He said dramatically, reaching over to the table again and got a line phone. He pressed 011 and put it on speaker. After a few rings a man answered.

“Reception, how may I help you?”

“Yeah, I’d like to order some room service please.” Niall said, not leaving her gaze.

“Yes, sir, I just need your room nr sir.”

“1509.” They heard clipping on a key board, then a bit of silence as the reception man read who was booked on the room.

“Ah yes, Mr Horan what would you like to order?” Natalie couldn’t hold back a giggle and put a hand over her mouth to suffocate it. Niall grinned and mouthed _‘what’_. She removed her hand and mocked _‘Mr Horan’_ . It did sound silly and way too mature for him.

“I’d like nr 4 and nr 9 off the dessert menu.” Niall managed to say with his teeth still sparkling over his face. More clicking from the speaker.

“Strawberries with chocolate dipping and vanilla ice cream. Would you like the ice cream served with any sauces?" "What do you have?" "We have strawberry, chocolate, salted caramel, licorice and Irish cream, sir.” The man asked and Natalie couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Yes, Irish Cream yes!” She laughed into the speaker which made Niall crack up as well and they both laughed, and Natalie could barely hear the man ask after the 'Sir' in the room.

“Yeah sorry mate, that’d be it.”

“Alright sir, your order will be ready within 20 minutes.” And then he hung up, but Nat and Niall didn’t notice as they were too busy laughing.

“Wow I thought I was enough Irish for you!” He chuckled, clapping his hand over his chest.

“I’m sorry it was just too good to resist, like what is the chance of the vanilla ice cream being served with that I mean what?” She giggled into her hands and now realized how stupid it must’ve sounded. Their laughter died down after a minuet more of giggles, and they ended up just looking at each other.

“So,” Niall started, “what do we do while we wait?” He looked casual enough saying it, but his eyes sparkled. Natalie felt her nerves prick and her body tensed.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” She blurted out. Niall looked a little taken a-back.

“You smoke?”

“No, not really, just once in a while, when I’m out, when I’m stressed, angry or,” She swallowed, “nervous.” Niall nodded.

“Yeah, same here.”

“Really?” She said surprised, she wouldn’t have taken him for a smoker.

“Zayn is a bad influence.” He smiled and got up and Natalie followed. He went for a bag by the dresser, and she in her purse. She’d had the pack in her bag for over a month, she did rarely smoke but she just really needed one now, Niall stressed her out.

“Oh well, at least you have someone to blame.” She said, getting her lighter as Niall drew a cigarette from a pack and tossed the rest back in the same bag.

“Peer pressure?” He snickered, as he went over to a glass door out to a balcony.

“Not quite so glamorous.” She replied quietly, and hoped he wouldn’t ask about it. He didn’t ask, but he looked at her funny and the ice blue in his eyes almost compelled her to shortly explain it all.

“I had a stepfather who used to…” she didn’t want to say the word because it sounded so harsh, but she might as well, what better way was it to explain?

”Beat me. He used to beat me.” She spoke, voice merely a whisper. Niall opened the balcony door and she stepped out, avoiding his eyes as he followed her.

“He had this awful cologne that stuck on my skin and no matter how much I showered it never came off.” She continued, looking out over London. It was a beautiful view, and the night had turned a thousand lights on all over town. With her back against him, she went on.

“So one night I was out with my friends, and they went out for a smoke and I joined, mostly just for the conversation. Neither of my parents smoked, not even my stepfather, so the only contact I had with it was when I was out. Plus I was really young, maybe 13, 14? This one night after I’d snuck out of the house, after a punishment for not haven taken in the dishes before he came home from work, I went with them outside. I didn’t smoke that night, but I breathed in the fumes. It filled me with this ease that I hadn’t felt since my stepfather moved into our house. I didn’t feel nervous about going home anymore. And when I did go home later that night I couldn’t smell his cologne on me anymore, only smoke. It was like I’d found a cure for him…

“So every time he’d get upset on me I’d take a smoke after to cover his cologne and feel a bit better, you know, relaxed. My mom almost killed me when she found out though, but the thing was that I never did it regularly, only when he was there to shake me up. My mom didn’t understand of course, no matter how many times I told her, she never believed me. I used to play football when I was younger, and I went to practice all the time. He blamed all my bruises on practice, and mom believed him. My strongest motivator was that he threatened to silence me for good if I said anything to my mom. Plus my mom loved him a lot I suppose, he was really good to her after her divorce from my dad. So even though he treated my mom like a queen every day, he didn’t care for me at all. I was unwanted baggage.” Natalie finished and turned around to see Niall with a stunned look on his face, like he couldn’t believe she was telling him this. She realized just then that beside Abigail, her parents, including real dad, and a few police officers and nurses, Niall was one of the few people who knew that part of her life. It was never a relevant story to tell to anyone really. She silently cursed herself for having told him, he didn't need to know. She wasn't hoping for sympathy, he just... He was just easy to talk to. It came naturally.

“Well it’s all behind me now; I’ve forgotten about him, my mom divorced him almost right after she got a call from the emergency room when I was 15, and she finally understood. He’s out of my life, just a bad memory. But I still smoke for the reasons I said earlier. It’s like my body craves it during those situations. And who am I to deny my body, you know?” She said, tugging the hem of her shirt nervously.

“Why didn’t you go to the police?” He asked quietly, eyes filled with worry. It didn’t suit him to look sad.

“My stephfather was the police…” Natalie said, looking at taxi’s driving by.

“What? You mean he was a cop?”

“Yeah.” Niall breathed out an angry snort. If they hadn’t been having a serious conversation she would have laughed.

“That’s messed up.” He said, shaking his head. “Couldn’t you talk to other cops? Social services, teachers?”

“I tried, but why would they believe me? When it started I was 10 years old and had newly divorced parents and I was in obvious distress over that. They said I shouldn’t tell such horrible lies just because I didn’t like my new stepfather. Plus the fact that I played football and bruised all the time, made it easy for him to hide the beatings and made it harder to prove.” Niall sighed and looked like he was in real distress over haven just been told this.

“I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” Niall spoke, coming up to her and rubbing her arms. His hands were big and warm through the fabric of her shirt.

“Thanks. But it’s fine, really, just forgetting it, yeah? Don't worry, please.” She said, looking up at him. Even out here in almost complete darkness, the shallow light from his room and a thousand tiny London lights lit up his eyes. He really was beautiful, in his own special way.

Niall understood that this was a story he wasn’t really supposed to hear, or for that matter, entitled to hear, so he let it go by nodding at her and putting the butt of his cigarette between his lips.

Natalie was relieved that he didn’t want to get in on it any further, so she lit the cigarette for him with her lighter and he sucked in, causing tiny sparks to glow orange in the night. His cheeks fell in over his cheekbones and his eyes half closed as the smoke filled his lungs. Nat lit hers as well; taking a deep drag and feeling her nerves unravel. She cast him a glance. She knew it shouldn’t be hot, watching him smoke, but it was. He held the breath for a moment, before looking up at the night sky and blowing the smoke out. It danced above their heads until it disappeared into the air. She did the same with hers, but blew it out the side of her mouth instead. Niall looked at her through the gray smoke, the bud still pursed between his lips and Natalie had never in her life wanted to be a cigarette more than right then.

“Wanna play a game?” She asked him and watched one of his eyebrows jump curiously.

“Okay?” He answered, taking another drag. Natalie did the same, summoning her courage. She’d used this move many times before to get guys, but she wasn’t sure if she could do it any good now since she wasn’t really in a flirtatious mood, it was more to get them back on the happy track they’d been on earlier.

“It’s nothing special or creepy, I promise. Come here.” She said, and Niall came over and stood in front of her.

“Right then, this game has a lot of different names so I’m not gonna get into that,” she started, tapping off the ash on her cigarette over the railing. Niall nodded and did the same.

“So really the thing is that I’m gonna take a drag of this, pass it to you, and if you can catch it and then blow it out, then you win.” A smile grew on his lips as he understood what she was talking about.

“Ah, I’ve done that. In Ireland we say it’s a Smoky Kiss.” She noticed his eyes focus on her lips for a split second before looking back at her.

“I guess you can call it that.” Niall saw her bite her lip carefully before getting a bit closer.

“What happens if I win?” He asked, hand moving closer to hers on the railing. If he moved one more inch now he could touch her index finger.

“Well, it’s a party trick really so I usually get or give drinks, but we can be creative about it.” She gave him a sly look before putting the fag between her lips.

“Ready?” She said, getting a bit closer again. Niall nodded, but he didn’t feel ready. His heart was racing and her being so close to him made his skin prick. Natalie never left his glance as she sucked down on the filter, the tip of the fag sparkling brilliant orange. He couldn’t look away; her eyes twinkled in the orange glow and it was hypnotizing to watch.

But then the butt left her lips and he watched her hold down the smoke as she bent up to him. He was a bit taller than her so he had to bend just a little to reach her. Her eyelids had dropped, but he could still see her glance focus on his lips. Now she was so close their noses touched and he could feel the ghost of her lips so close to his it made him want to just forget about the fucking smoke and kiss her hard and deep, press her up against the railing and taste the smoke on her tongue instead.

But he didn’t, if he made any sudden movements now she might choke on the breath and that was not hot. She looked up at him and nodded carefully, and Niall felt warm smoke meet his lips. Niall almost forgot how to breathe, but quickly he started sucking the fumes in slowly so he’d get everything. The trick with this game is that you might run out of breath before everything is out, or your partner may suck in too fast and the breath leaks. Niall saw smoke fall down between their bodies, but it wasn’t much. Soon he’d taken such a long breath that his lungs ached. Just then she leaned away, carefully resting a hand on his chest in support. He held the breath for one more second before he breathed out, prayed he’d gotten it right. And sure enough, gray smoke blew out of his mouth and blended into the night. A grin spread over Natalie’s face and Niall couldn’t help but return it.

“You did it; that was great!” She laughed and watched the last gray dancer disappear.

“Yeah it was, I’ve never gotten it completely right before.” He replied, looking down at her and trying to ignore her hand on his chest. “We make a good team.” He finished, moving his hand that one inch so he could touch her fingers. They jumped at the contact first, but soon mingled with his.

“We do.” She said, sounding a bit surprised. “So, what do you want as your price?” She asked, flexing the fingers on his chest so carefully that if he hadn’t been so hyper aware of its presents he would have missed it. Niall swallowed, it was so hard to be smooth and cool when she looked at him with those eyes.

“Stay.” He whispered, and to Natalie it sounding like he was almost ashamed of saying the word.

“What? “ She breathed with her heart in her throat, almost suffocating the word.

“Stay here. With me. Tonight.” He said, cutting the sentence into pieces. Natalie searched his face, but he wasn’t looking her in the eye anymore, he was looking down between them, avoiding her eyes.

“You want me to _sleep_ over?” She checked, feeling shocked. He looked quickly up, slightly panicked.

“No no no no no, not like that,” he rambled, and even in the low light she could see his pink cheeks. “Just sleeping and eating. If you want to I mean you don’t have too of course I just thought since I’m leaving you’d-“

“Yes, sure.” She cut in when she realized he wouldn’t stop vomiting words any time soon.

“What, really?” Niall said and couldn’t help but let his excitement show.

“Yes. If you want me too. If you’re allowed.” Niall frowned.

“Well allowed is a bit of a stretch, but if we keep silent and you leave early no one will know.” Now it was Natalie’s time to frown.

“How early?” Niall dipped his head back as he thought.

“Well, we’re planned to leave around 10 from here, and we need an hour to get ready, so if you leave before 8… Will that be alright?” He said, looking at her again.

“Yeah, sure.” She smiled, flattening her hand on her chest.

“Alright.” He grinned before putting the filter between his lips again. “Should we see how that room service is coming along?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was satisfactory from my long absence! Sorry for teasing on the kissing department, but I promise it'll be worth the wait in the next chapter xxx
> 
> Pretty please with cherries on top comment if you liked it or if you want to give some constructive critique :)


	9. Hotel Room Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room service arrives to the room, and with it, Natalie's nerves. Time to play some games with Niall's cool.  
> -  
> Hotel Room Service - Pitbull.

“There you go.” Said the waiter who’d come with their desserts. He’d knocked on the door just 10 minutes after they went inside. In that time Niall had gotten them each a beer from the fridge, and they were both enjoying the drink when they heard the knocking. When Niall had offered her a drink again she had to hide a smile from him because he got so excited when she accepted, because that meant she was staying.

Natalie had taken her seat on the couch again and was a bit out of view from the door, but she could still see the young boy dressed in a waiter tuxedo. He had to be around Niall’s age, maybe younger, and he looked professional enough but he opened and shut his mouth several times like he was going to say something. While Niall fished in his wallet for tips, the boy seemed to brace himself and Natalie could almost see the words he had most likely run over a thousand times in his head, on his forehead.

“I’m so sorry to ask you this in your free time, but my sister loves you guys, especially you, so I was wondering, would you mind taking a picture with me for her?” He said, the words running out of his mouth like he just needed to get it out of his system. Niall looked up at the guy with a £10 bill in his hand and smiled.

“Sure, man, no problem!” He said, handing the boy the dollar which he thanked for before pocketing it. 

"Thanks. Yeah and I'm of course too a fan, you guys are great." The guy fumbled. 

"Thanks mate, really appreciate it. Ehm Nat, would you mind taking a picture of us?” he asked, and Natalie snapped out of her little bubble at the sound of her nick name.

“What?” she asked even though she’d heard him the first time. She was just surprised that he would risk showing a person them together. Like, he might twitter it or whatever, you never know what people will do for a scoop.

“Picture. Please?” He laughed, and the waiter peaked into the room for the first time, obviously also spotting her presence for the first time. Niall noticed the guy eye her but didn’t mention it. Natalie came up to them and smiled at the waiter as he handed her his phone with a slightly shaking hand. His name tag read Jacob. Niall pushed the serving cart out of the door to get closer to the guy for the picture. She tapped on the phone a bit before she found the right camera setting.

“Okey, smile!” She said, and couldn’t help smile herself. She took three photos to be sure he got a good one.

“Alright, there you go.” She said, handing the phone back.

“Cheers mate, I really appreciate it.” The guy said with a grin the size of a slice of watermelon on his face.

“No worries. You have a good night!” Niall replied politely with his hand on the doorknob.

“You too.” Jacob said, smiling almost smugly as Niall shut the door. When Niall had locked the door behind Jacob, he too had a grin on his face, but this was one of those you would call a shit-eating grin.

“What is it now?” Natalie asked, walking over to the serving cart in the middle of the room to eye their treats.

“Did you see him check you out?” Niall said, still with a grin plastered on his face.

“He did not!” She protested. “Do you mean that tiny look he gave me when you asked for me to take the picture?”

“Nooooo, when you tapped on his phone to get the camera up. He completely forgot I was next to him for a second.” Niall laughed and pulled a serving lid off one of the plates, and to his delight found the one with strawberries. “I can’t blame him though.” He dipped the strawberry in the chocolate and swirled it around.

“Yeah?” Natalie smiled and dipped a strawberry in the chocolate as well.

“Yeah you’re beautiful, it’s a lot to look at.” He laughed as casually as he could but his heart was racing. He bit of the strawberry till only the green was left, but Natalie didn’t notice it because she’d drifted off. A memory from when they were drunk together slapped her when he said the word beautiful.

_“Wow, you’re beautiful.”_

_“Shut up, you don't need to sweet-talk me anymore.”_

He’d called her beautiful. And she had said shut up. He had the sobriety and kindness to call her beautiful when they were about to shag, and she’d been the one that said shut up because she didn’t have time for pleasantries, only dick. _Real charming, Nat, really._

“Thank you.” She finally replied when she saw Niall stare at her like he afraid of what he had just said. She must have been quiet longer than she thought. “Sorry, I just remember you told me that once before.” He furrowed his eyebrows before it came to him and a quick blush flushed his cheeks.

When she’d dropped her dress to the floor that night, the words had fallen out of Niall’s mouth just as easy as the fabric and left her body. In his head he’d been more vulgar, thinking something along the lines of: _fuck she’s hot holy shit she’s fit jesus Christ im gonna fuck that so hard my dick’s gonna fall off_ , but still he couldn’t manage to call her anything less than beautiful at the moment.

“You just remembered that? Wow I feel so significant!” He exclaimed dramatically, taking the tray with strawberries to the table by the sofa, effectively turning his back on her. She smiled to herself before eating the dipped strawberry, leaving the green on the trolley.

“Well, I registered it, I just never thought about it until now.” She replied and took the ice cream to the table as well and placed it next to the strawberries.

“That sounds much better, thanks.” Niall chuckled from his place on the couch, taking another strawberry. “Well enough about that, let’s eat.” Niall said quickly to change the subject. Natalie seemed to take the hint and continued.

“I love strawberries. And I love chocolate.” She said, dipped the red berry in the chocolate and watched it turn dark brown.

“Me too.” Niall said, doing the same. Nat took the strawberry to her mouth and bit of half this time to enjoy the mix of flavors. The slight bitterness from the strawberry and the sweetness of the chocolate was like a bite of heaven. 

Niall was about to eat his berry as well, but lost his train of thought when he saw Natalie eat hers. The way her eyelids half-closed when she enjoyed the taste of it, how her lips puckered around the berry, chocolate covering her lips, made him stop and admire her.

“What?” She asked, finishing the berry and putting the green on the plate. “Do I have chocolate on my face?” She laughed, licking her upper lip to clean it. A shiver shot down Niall’s back.

Natalie didn’t let on but she noticed his reaction. If she could’ve she would have smiled a wolf-grin as an idea formed in her head. _Welcome back, Natalie. I've missed you and your ice cool._ She thought to herself. Natalie had completely lost her nerves when she first met Niall, but now that she knew that he fancied her, she felt more confident in her tricks and flirts.

“No, yeah, well a little, just there in the corner.” He replied. She didn’t have anything really, he just thought it might be stupid to tell her _oh no you don’t have anything I was just watching you eat a strawberry and it was weirdly hot lol pardon me_. She licked her bottom lip this time, and then ran her thumb over it, painfully slow, and then the corners of her mouth.

“Better?” She asked, and sucked on her thumb. Niall swallowed.

“Yeah you’re good.” He said, turning away from her, taking the strawberry he’d dipped for way too long out.

“You alright?” She asked, trying to hide a smile.

“Yeah 'course, why wouldn't I?”

“You just seem a bit… distracted.” She smirked, trying to hide it under her brown locks.

“Now what is that look?” Niall laughed.

“What look?” She asked, acting innocent as she put her finger in the chocolate, knuckle deep to stir the warm liquid.

“That look you just had!” He exclaimed, trying to find the words to explain it but he came up empty.

“What, this look?” She said, putting her chocolate covered finger in her mouth, sucking it off as she stared at Niall with a questioning look. Niall gave off the exact reaction that she wanted. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and he ran his palms over his thighs nervously, clamping them at the knee.

Niall felt his crouch ache at the sight of her. It was like his dick remembered her last visit and the sight of her sucking off chocolate on her finger set it ablaze.

“Yeah, that look.” he replied under a breath as she withdrew her now moist finger.

“What can I say, I _love_ chocolate.” She smiled, fully aware of what she was doing to him.

“Mhm.” He said, completely forgetting his hunger for sweets.

“Are you gonna eat that?” She asked, pointing at the berry in his hand. The chocolate had trickled down his finger and he hadn’t even noticed.

“Fuck.” He cursed, more because he was annoyed with himself for completely forgetting to eat it because of her, than actually making a mess of his clothes and hands. Natalie laughed and jumped closer to him, taking and eating the strawberry quickly before she took his hand with delicate fingers.

“Here, let me.” She said casually, and licked some of the chocolate off his finger. She looked up at Niall to see his reaction, and when the only thing she saw was a tight jaw and round eyes, she put his finger in her mouth. Niall’s stomach lurched, his mouth fell half open and a jolt went down his pants as her mouth covered his finger. She looked at him as she sucked it off, her tongue rolling over his joints. He took a deep breath, but it was shaky and she heard it as he clenched his jaw. She made an effort to let the finger out of her mouth slowly so Niall’s imagination would do the rest.

And it did. As soon as her lips left his finger, a breath got caught in his throat. He stared at her with his pulse high and no idea what to do with himself, and Natalie acted as if nothing had happened. Inside she wanted to laugh at how cute he was when he was frustrated.

“Now, should we have some ice cream? I really want some of that Irish cream.” Natalie said, drying her lips with her thumb again.

That was about as much as Niall’s willpower could take. With a shaky breath he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

The shock of his lips on hers stunned her for a second before she registered what was happening. Her heart jumped and she let out a breath, more in relief that it had worked than in surprise. It was a cheap trick, yes, but she had no regrets about it.

Luckily Niall didn’t care that her trick might have been cheap because he just kept kissing her, their lips parting and tongues brushing against each other. When they had to break free to breath, they looked at each other as they panted. 

"That was-"

"Yeah."

"You so wanna-"

"Mhm." Niall was finished talking for the time being and dragged her closer by putting one of his hands on her waist and the other one cupping her face close to him again. Natalie shifted closer to Niall so she could wrap her arms around his neck, one hand pulling his hair. As they clutched hungrily at each other everything felt like a frenzied dejá vu. Natalie tasted strawberries on Nialls tongue and it sent her senses into frenzy. Niall sucked her bottom lip quickly, tasting chocolate. He growled and with one powerful pull he drew her into his lap, falling back against the back of the couch. She settled more comfortably, straddled his lap and pressing her body into him as his hands skimmed her back and up her neck, fisting her hair.

Niall felt her breasts press against his upper chest and he moved his hands down her torso till he was cupping her arse and squeezing it, causing a breath to get stuck in the back of Nat’s throat. He continued to massage her as he pulled her closer to him and felt himself grow harder by the second.

“The… ice…cream… is go…ing to … melt.” Natalie grumbled. She didn’t know why she found it so relevant and why she thought of it right now; she had just looked forward to eating that ice cream. Niall laughed into their embrace, shaking his lips against hers.

“It’s alright, I’m not hungry anymore.” He whispered as he brushed his bottom lip against hers, his piercing blue eyes staring into hers. She twisted his hair in her fingers, pushing their lips together as an answer. Niall sighed, gripping her hips as she started grinding slowly into his. He dropped his head to her neck and kissed her skin, sending goose bumps all over her body. His hot breath drifted down her chest as his tongue grazed against her collarbones, lips kissing the places where his teeth left love bites. He was too much and not enough all at the same time and she wondered how that could be.

“I thought we were going to sleep, and eat.” She murmured into his hair as his hands found their way under her shirt, massaging her waist and making their way upwards.

“We can do that too, “ he said as he kissed her pulse “eventually.” He whispered in her ear as his hands found her bra. She could’ve moaned at how hot he sounded, but instead made a muffled noise between her lips as she ran her hands over his chest. He moved his hands again and quickly pulled off her shirt, placing wet kisses between her breasts. He couldn’t keep from making a small hickey as she purred over him.

“I’ve missed that.” He said, biting his lip as her eyes focused back on him.

“What?”

“The noises you make.” He said sheepishly, moving a hand around her waist to the front of her jeans, running his fingers down the middle. Natalie whimpered, leaning her forehead against his.

“Take of your jeans.” He stuttered as he felt how warm and moist her jeans were already. Natalie looked at him, almost breaking at the look in his eyes. It was the same eyes he had when he went down on her half a week ago. She scrambled out of his lap and stood between his knees biting her lip playfully.

“If you take of your shirt.” She said, running her hands up her torso and over her breasts. Niall quickly discarded his shirt and reached towards her jeans to help her out of it.

“No, babe.” She whispered, taking his hands in hers, twinning them together. She kissed him into the back of the couch still holding his hands. “Let me do it.” She whispered into his lips, slipping her fingers out of his. Niall looked dazed up at her, still pressed into the back of the couch. Natalie stood up again, popping a button, then unzipping her zipper and pulling her jeans down slightly so the blonds of her underwear showed. Niall’s eyes were locked on her fingers moving along the clothing line, but shifted to the diamond decorating her underwear.

“How much do you want me to take it off?” She teased, folding down the edge of her jeans to show more of the pants. Niall shifted forward in the couch till he was sitting on the edge, his face leveled with her stomach.

“A lot.” He growled, kissing her stomach carefully before looking up at her. Natalie almost caved at the sight. She slowly started pulling her jeans down, making great effort to wriggle her hips out of them, trying to be as seductive as possible. And it really wasn’t so easy to be sexy when taking off skinny jeans, they were really tight, but she managed it and stepped out of them at last. Niall leaned back a bit to take her in, only wearing her underwear. And that’s when he saw it.

“You matched your underwear?” He laughed, seeing the diamond on her pants on her bra as well. Natalie blushed for the first time since they started snogging. “Were you expecting me to see it?” He asked, putting his hands on the outsides of her thighs, running them up and down, leveling his face with the tiny diamond on her underwear. She felt his hot breath on the thin garment and felt her skin prick with excitement. She put her hands on his shoulders and moved closer, feeling his lips press against her, and he didn’t move away, just kissed through the material. She took a shaky breath before answering.

“I like to feel prepared for any situation when I go out.” Niall looked up at her between his lashes.

“Well I’m glad you’re so prepared, you look right about ready to eat.” He purred and moved his hands to her arse again, cupping it in his calloused hands. Nat bit her lip to keep from sighing shamelessly loud at the touch as he bit her slightly through the fabric of her pants.

“I thought you weren’t hungry.” She added, playing along, brushing her thumbs against the veins on his neck. Niall got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he once again moved his hands, now to the back of her knees.

“That depends on what you’re offering me too eat.” Nat sighed loudly at his comment and got in his lap to give him a hungry kiss. 

"You smooth little shit!" She laughed into his mouth. Niall couldn’t hold back a grin as they kissed. That was probably his best delivered line ever. He rolled them over so he was hovering over her, placing himself between her legs. He rocked his hips into her at will as they kissed, feeling his erection painfully tightened by jeans.

Natalie got so much friction from all the clothes that she was panting into his mouth, so that made her feel bad for him still in his jeans. She slipped a hand down his pants and squeezed his length, causing Niall moaned into their kiss at the sudden direct contact. She would have moved, but his jeans were too tight, so she went out again and open them, pushing them down past his ass. Niall bit her lip instead of sighing at the free space he suddenly got.

Natalie just managed to put her hand down his boxers again, brushing over his head, earning harsh breathes from him, when she heard the sound.

“What’s that?” She mumbled into his mouth, but she felt a panic raise in her chest.

“What’s what?” He mumbled, stilling kiss and pushing into her hand for more contact.

“That sound, listen!” She said, stopping all movement. Niall stopped to, lips halfway into her mouth. His eyes shut up when he heard the noise too.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person, ending it like that! Oh well.... :)
> 
> Told you I'd be worth it that they didn't kiss in the last chapter! xx
> 
> Tell me what you think down there. And to everyone who's supported this story from the start, thank you so much! Your kind words and support is what keeps me going, I really appreciate it, and all your comments and kudos make me smile! So thanks for that! <3


	10. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even need a summary, you know what's about to go down. Might be a big fun twist down there though.. :)  
> -  
> Scream - Usher.

Niall scrambled out of Natalie’s embrace and moved towards the sound. He dipped under the couch and pulled out the noise; which turned out to be his phone.

“There you go, see, nothing to worry about.” Niall cast it a quick glance before he put it on the table and crawling back over her.

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?” She replied, watching the phone vibrate on the glass table.

“It’s just Liam, probably drunk calling me. Forget it.” He purred into her neck, kissing her pulse. Nat felt herself relax again.

“Well then, where we’re we?” She giggled, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Niall grinned into Natalie’s lips and rocked his hips against hers. “Oh right… There.” She whispered as she moved her hand down his boxers to once more feeling his length. Niall growled in satisfaction as she brushed her fingers over his leaking head to help her hand glide.

“What’s the clock by the way, since Liam called?” She asked as Niall got up, put a hand on her waist and lifted her slightly so he could pull off her knickers. They were off quicker than she could think, and he settled quickly between her legs again.

“I think it said 1 AM, plenty of time before the lads get back.” He replied as he licked his lips and threw the knickers on the floor as he eyed her from top to bottom. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of her once again exposed under him; everything was skin and sweat, except her breasts which were still in her bra. But let her have it on, it looked _great._

Natalie felt herself grow hotter just by the share look he had in his eyes when he stared at her the way he did, like she was going to devour her. She reached out and pulled him over her again making his shaft brushing against her inner thigh. Niall kissed her deep and wet as he moved his hand to her center, running his fingers over the folds. Natalie whimpered under his touch.

“Someone’s wet,” he smirked as he dipped one finger inside, making her moan in his mouth. In response she squeezed his length, causing a growl in his throat.

“And someone’s hard.” She smiled, mirroring his face.

“Not all there yet, baby.” He said as he left one last kiss on her lips before moving down to kiss her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Nat bit her lip as he added another finger and started moving for real.

“Then let me help you.” She replied breathlessly. Niall smiled and moved to the skin between her breasts.

“Do you remember what I said earlier, about what I missed about you?” Niall asked, not responding to her comment as he continued kissing down her stomach. Natalie’s eyes rolled back as he curled his fingers into her sensitive spot and she lost all train of thought.

“Can’t recall, no.” She whimpered. Niall stopped at her navel and removed his fingers from her.

“Come on,“ he said and circled his thumb over her clit painfully slow instead. “I know you remember.” A moan shook her chest as his thumb moved and she suddenly remembered.

“The sounds I make?” She panted out confused, and Niall grinned, quickly licking his fingers clean before placing his palms on her thighs. Natalie bit her lip at the sight, swallowing a whimper. Why it was so hot to watch Niall lick the fingers he’d just had inside her, she had no idea, but it was. It really was. It’s probably the same thing that guys feel when a girl swallows instead of spits.

“Correct, sweetheart. And when did you make the most amazing noises?” He purred, kissing downwards till he could feel her heat on his chin. He put his lips to her thin, sensitive skin and made another mark. Natalie whelped when the realization came to her. Niall laughed when he saw it on her face.

“It was really… really… hot.” He spoke, continuing downwards till his lips met the center. Natalie was shamelessly sighing, and not for Niall’s pleasure, but because she couldn’t hold it back.

“Oh God.” She whimpered and grabbed her hair as her back arched when he kissed her folds. Niall flattened his tongue and licked up and Nat really tried to stop all the noise she made but she found it difficult.

Niall growled as her sounds filled his ears and it made his dick pulse. He put one of her legs over his shoulder and really went for it. Natalie felt her head spin and her heart thunder in her chest.

“Fucking hell,” She groaned as his tongue circled her clit. ”Your tongue should be illegal.” Niall chuckled and kept going, but feeling quite a bit better about himself. Natalie moved her hands down to his hair and pulled it to have something to do with her fingers.

At this rate it didn’t take long for Niall to get painfully hard with eating her out and hearing her moans, so he stopped when her legs started to jerk on their own accord. Natalie whined a quiet no in protest.

“Sorry babe, but I’m about 100 % there now and it hurts.” He laughed and whipped his mouth on the back of his hand. Natalie giggled as well but her breath was still hard.

“We should probably do something about that.”

“Yeah?” Niall took a hard grip on her waist, sat up and took her in his lap so she fell into his chest.

“Yeah.” She copied, brushing kisses over his pout lips. She liked sitting in his lap, it made her a head taller than him so for once she could look down at him and not him at her.

“What should we do about it?” He murmured, his nose grazing hers. She smiled and ran her fingers through his fringe, brushing his cheeks and his eyebrows, taking in every inch of his face before answering.

Niall looked at her as well and he felt he couldn’t look away from her eyes. He followed them as they moved with her fingers caressing his face, and for a split second he thought he could happily stay like this forever. If it hadn’t been the painful erection lying against his stomach.

“Whatever you want.” She finally whispered as she locked eyes with him.

Niall bit his bottom lip and moved his hands to her hips, brushing over the fading bruises he’d made earlier. It has to be every guys dream to hear those words from a girl he’s about to have sex with. _Whatever you want._

“I want you.” He whispered in reply but didn’t wait for one from her; he just leaned in the final length till he met her lips. They stayed in that single kiss for what felt like minuets but could have only been seconds, before she leaned out far enough to speak.

“I think we can arrange that.” She murmured and hugged his neck as she lifted herself onto him and they both moaned when they’re hips met. Niall threw his head back against the couch when she started moving, breathing open-mouthed. They didn’t say anything more after that, they only listened to the sound of each other and the noise of slapping skin, which was overly loud when the rest of the room was so quiet.

“How’s this?” Natalie panted after a minute, as she started rolling her body into him instead of just jumping up and down. Niall growled at the change and his fingers dug into her waist.

“Too good.” He stuttered, locking eyes with her as he swallowed hard. Her eyes looked like they were on fire and Niall found he had never had such a desire to be burned.

Natalie couldn’t even think; she was just panting and rolling, trying not to explode with all the feelings she felt. Not just because she was horny, but because of the whole situation, who she was having sex with, what he meant to her, how scary easy it was to tell him about her life and personal thoughts… And worst of all these feelings was the feeling of fear that she was falling for him. Not just a little crush on a big time celebrity, no no no no no, the nearest comparison would equal jumping from this skyscraper hotel and greeting the ground with a silly grin on your face.

But she didn’t have time or energy to think about that too much because Niall dragged her in for another sloppy kiss before he got up, kicked off his jeans and boxers completely, carried her to the nearest wall which was four steps away and put her against it.

“Niall….” She moaned into his mouth as she felt the cold wall against her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He started moving once more, kissing her sloppy and quick as he felt her nails drag down his shoulder blades. Niall leaned out a bit too look at her face as he worked her. She was panting; her eyes half-lidded, lips pout, her hair was pulled in every direction and sweat sparkled on her skin in the low light.

“God you look sexy.” He breathed and kissing her again, his accent was thick and slurred but she found it oddly erotic. Natalie grinned into their embrace, hugging his shoulders to get him closer. “What do you want?” Niall growled in her ear, squeezing the underside of her breast with one hand as the other one held around her waist.

“Niall, fuck.” She panted, trying to answer but she couldn’t, her tongue wouldn’t allow it. He’d bent out slightly so he got another angle and he was hitting her right in the sweet spot.

“Harder.” She moaned finally, moving one hand to his arse and the other to the nap of his neck.

“What my lady wants…” he laughed and steadied himself better before he pushed all he could and Natalie’s body felt like it was collapsing in on itself.

“Shit.” He moaned and breathed heavily into her neck as he pushed into her rapidly and felt his hair stick to her skin. Natalie’s walls clamp around him which told Niall she was close, but the extra pressure on his dick also caused him to moan loudly as his sight crossed and his breaths came out shaky and uneven. He moved his thumb to her clit again and started circling it with the pace of his thrusts. Natalie was moaning and Niall’s eyebrows were knitted to control his orgasm, and again the only sound was their pants and their skin moving.

Until there was a knock on the door.

“Niall, can you hear me?” someone said on the other side of the door, followed by more knocking.

Niall jumped so hard in shock he pushed extra hard into her making her hit her head into the wall.

"Niall?" the voice repeated.

“Fucking hell, are you kidding me?” she breathed as Niall stopped moving and held them as quietly as possible against the wall. She could see a sheet of panic spread across his features and his heart was thundering against her chest, so she asked. “Who is it?” when she felt her own panic boom in her chest.

“It’s Liam.” Knocking again.

“Please , you need to come help me.” Niall closed his eyes slowly and leaned his face into her chest, his breath cooling her hot skin.

“What?” She asked concerned as she tried to comfort him by stroking his sweaty back.

“ I have a massive hard-on, I can’t go out to him! Plus you’re here.” He hissed, not at her but at the situation.

“Jesus Christ.” Natalie sighed and kissed the top of his head, trying to sound like the one of them that didn’t feel like his or her world was about to end. “How ‘bout we finish, you clean up, go help Liam with whatever and I hide, yeah?” She proposed and Niall looked up at her again and nodded.

“Shit, NO, Zayn! Come back here!” They heard from the other side of the door.

“Okey quick.” He added and kissed her once more as he started moving, rubbing her clit till she was once again moaning.

“Shhh!” Niall hissed as his breath was harsh. “You can bite my shoulder if you have too.” Natalie didn’t protest and dropped to his neck as he really went for it.

“Fuck, almost there.” She moaned before biting his shoulder. Niall hissed again but now in pain. Mere moments later, Natalie muffled a scream into his neck as she came undone over him; tiny stars taking over her vision and everything felt heavenly. Niall gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and dropping her to the floor, still panting from her orgasm.

“Would you mind?” Niall asked and Natalie understood, so she gave into her weak knees. She took him in her mouth and started pumping quickly, watching as Niall bit his fist to keep from making noise, his face twisted in pleasure as his release approached. Natalie took him in as much as her throat would allow and sucked hard. This completely broke the Irishman and he clapped his hand over his mouth as he moaned and his stomach shook.

“Fucking hell.” Niall finally sighed exhausted into the wall, brushing her hair with shaky fingers. “You’re fucking magical.” She giggled quietly and got up to plant a kiss on him. He hummed into it, cupping her face in one hand and caressed her waist with the other. For a second they completely forgot the panic of their situation and just enjoyed bliss.

“Now sit there! -Niall! For fucks sake, I don’t have all night!” Liam yelled through the door. He’d obviously now managed to stop Zayn from doing whatever he wasn’t suppose to do. They both snapped back to reality and jumped out of their snuggle.

“Where can I hide?” She asked as she swooped up clothes and Niall pulled on his pants.

“Bathroom, go!” He said throwing his shirt back on as Natalie picked up her knickers and ran to the bathroom.

Niall ran a hand through his hair and tried to not look so completely fucked. Literally. He looked at himself in the mirror by the door and sighed in frustration, no use trying fix his hair, it had been pulled a little too much.

Fuck it, he thought and opened the door and Zayn feel into the room on his back, quickly followed by Liam with Louis over his shoulder.

“Finally! What took you so long?” Liam groaned angrily as he steadied Lou.

“What the fuck is going on?” Niall added, not answering the question as he helped Zayn to his knees.

“Zayn and Louis had a shotting contest, it wasn’t pretty.”

“Heyyy mahn.” Zayn slurred and leaned against Niall’s stomach, too tired to hold his own head up.

“Hey man, how yah doing?” Niall put a hand on the back of Zayn’s head to steady him, feeling his band-mate drool slightly into his shirt.

“Where’s Harry?”

“He went to his room, I think he’s asleep.” Liam said, adjusting Louis again, which made him mumble something incoherent followed by a giggle.

“You smell like sex.” Zayn mumbled just as Niall pulled him to his feet and slung one of his arms over his shoulder.

“Thanks mate, you smell nice too.” Niall muttered, trying to hide that his heart was racing. Zayn smiled like he’d just won something at the comment before he let his head fall against Niall’s shoulder again. Liam laughed and first then noticed something in Niall’s hall.

“Who’s bag is that?” Liam asked, pointing at Natalie’s handbag she’d put down by the coat hanger. Niall swallowed.

-

“Shit!” Natalie thought to herself as she listened to the conversation from the bathroom. She’d completely forgotten about her jacket and purse.

“A bag I got for mom, I think she’ll like it.” Niall said.

“Yeah, you get her a coat too?” Liam added.

“Yeah.”

“Why hang it up?”

“Why not?”

“Niall did you purchase the favor of a prostitute?” Someone, probably Louis, added.

“What? No!”

“Seriously Niall, I know someone’s here, just tell me.” Liam said.

"Also look at his hair!" Someone who sounded like Zayn said.

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit.” Natalie muttered. She felt so bad for Niall, she knew she wasn’t supposed to be here and that Niall could get in a lot of trouble. Also that his band mates would be mad at him for not telling them that he was with her. She looked down herself as she pulled her hair to think of something, and noticed the hickeys Niall had made between her breasts and just above her the lining of her knickers, and an idea came to her.

_No Nat that’s crazy! Or was it? It’d make Niall look good… And why not make the best of a bad situation?_

Natalie heard Niall frantically try to cast out some explanation but there was no use, Liam was ruthless.

“When did we start keeping things from each other, Niall?”

“I could ask you the same, Liam!”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

She gave herself a look-over in the huge mirror on the bathroom wall, ruffled her hair to look as good as possible, straightened her bra and knickers and took a deep breath. _Remember what you learned in acting class, believe in your character. And right now your character is a super hot model. Or something. Ugh just be sexy._ She thought as her heart beat her rib cage and her hands were actually shaking. She took a deep breath and went for it.

“Niall? Are you coming in here or what, I miss you.” She said seductively as she walked from the bathroom to the bedroom double doors. “Well, parts of me do.” She added as she came through the doors biting her lip playfully, praying to the Gods that she looked as good as she tried too. When she saw the four boys in the hall her face dropped as if surprised that they were there. Her expression was the mirror image of the boys.

“Wow.” Liam muttered, partially in shock. Niall was shocked too. _Natalie what are you doing?_ He thought angrily before he looked at Liam and Zayn (who had suddenly come to life) and noticed their facial expressions. _Oh. God bless you Natalie Becker._

“Ehm…” Natalie said, trying to hide herself without being obvious. She was being stared down by 3/5 of One Direction; she had never been so self conscious in her whole life. “Hi.” She added, waving awkwardly.

“What are we looking at? Liam let me down!” Louis added, scrambling off Liam’s shoulder, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Natalie at the other side of the room.

“WoooHoo HELLO.” He exclaimed, with a huge grin on his face, trying to stand still but his balance was not agreeing with him. Correction, now it was 4/5.

“Guys, this is Natalie. Natalie, you know the boys.” Niall mumbled, trying to look ashamed, but inside he was proud as hell. Natalie looked amazing. He gave her a look that tried to tell her that and she cocked her head momentarily.

“Nice to meet you.” She added, scratching her scalp with one hand to play uncomfortable, letting her hair fall in long locks over her shoulder. Niall saw Zayn swallow hard in his side-sight. “You know I would ask for a picture but I happen to notice I’m not dressed for the occasion.” Natalie smiled coyly and all the boys replied something different at the same time, but she only caught what Louis said because he was the loudest.

“You can have a picture with me, I don’t mind! Come here!” He grinned, reaching out his arms. Liam sighed and took a hard grip on Louis waist and threw him over his shoulder again.

“Hey what are you, LIAM, PUT ME DOWN!” But as soon as Louis was up-side down the alcohol rushed to his brain again and like a switch he shut up and went slightly limp.

“Apologize on behalf of Louis, he’s a bit drunk.”

“Ehh, oh, well, yeah, it’s okey, don’t worry about it.” She stuttered and felt her cheeks burn as Liam smiled at her with a glint in his chocolate brown eyes. Natalie had always had a crush on Liam, with his puppy like face, smile crinkles, good heart and pink thick lips. Not to mention he had a killer body, like wow. He was the type she would usually go for, looks wise at least, so when she helped herself to a good look of his torso and arms straining when he threw Louis across his broad shoulder, she couldn’t help but be a bit flustered. How many times hadn't she daydreamed about Payne slamming her into something with his big hands on her hips and his lips between her teeth? God, she was ready to go again just by the thought of it.

Natalie didn’t see it, but Niall noticed her slight reaction, and the quick flush of her cheeks and neck, and he felt his heart drop to his feet and he just stared at her, slightly aching, while she stared at Liam.

“Yea well Hi, I’m Zayn, nice to meet you, even in these circumstances!” Zayn added and winked at her, making Niall feel even worse. Natalie grinned and looked at the floor with a new blush on her cheeks. When Zayn Malik, probably one of the pretties men on the planet winks at you when you’re half naked, even the coldest woman on the planet would run a couple of degrees hotter, and Natalie was no exception.

Niall felt he was about to boil over so he took a brisk take on Zayn’s waist and hoisted him against the door.

“Come on guys, let’s get you to bed.” He said, looking at Natalie. “Wait here, I’ll be right back, yeah?” Natalie nodded vigorously and put a hand on her hip.

“Bye guys.” She waved.

“Bye!” They said in unison and they didn’t leave her with their eyes until they were all on the other side of the door.

-

“What the actual fuck!” Zayn smirked more than asked when the door slammed to a close.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were having her over, why all the mellow-drama?” Liam asked as he put Louis down on the floor next to him.

“Because I didn’t know if we’d work out, I wanted meet her and be sure before I introduced her to you guys.” Niall answered, still a bit bothered by his reaction to Natalie’s response to his best mates.

“That looked as though it worked out pretty well.” Liam grinned. “You look exhausted, is there any reason for that?” He continued, ruffling Nialls hair.

“Get off!” Niall laughed, smacking Liam’s hand away.

“The hickeys mate!” Zayn continued, shaking Niall’s shoulders. Niall hissed in pain as Zayn shook the point in the crook of his neck where Natalie had bit him. Liam’s eyebrows furrowed momentarily before he dragged Niall’s t-shirt to the side and saw the red bite mark.

“Fucking hell, man! Quite a vixen you have in there.” Louis mumbled as he too saw the mark.

“She looked like a vixen too. WOW.” Zayn slurred, speaking quicker than his drunk tongue would allow and everything just came out in spits. “Did you really go all the beautiful ways possible on that? I’m so proud I could cry!” Zayn grinned, kissing Niall on the cheek.

“Can you guys leave it, please?” Niall asked, but couldn’t suppress a grin. “We’ll talk about this more in the morning, alright?” he said to Liam as he dragged Zayn against his room. Liam nodded and winked at him.

“Do her once for me yeah?” Louis giggled, hanging from Liam’s arms.

“Louis you have a gorgeous girlfriend at home, stop being an arse.” Niall added, tightening his grip on Zayn’s waist.

“I know,” Louis sobbed dramatically. “I miss her so much! I miss having sex!” He cried out, drama queen as always.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re gonna wake the entire hotel!” Liam hissed, smacking Louis in the back of the head. Which wasn’t such a good idea with the alcohol content in Louis’ blood. Louis look a bit green and Liam grimaced.

“Lets get you to bed.” He said, carefully dragging Louis through his bedroom door. “You have a nice night, Nialler.” Liam laughed before the door closed. Niall rolled his eyes and fumbled with Zayn’s many pockets to find the keycard to his room.

“Oh Niall, if you want to get frisky we can take it to the bedroom.” Zayn giggled, squishing Niall’s face in his hands. Niall sighed and shook his head, finding the keycard in Zayn’s back pocket. “Isn’t a beautiful girl enough for your lust, my dear? You have to have me too?” He continued to blabber as Niall opened the door, heaving Zayn inside.

“Zayn, you are drunk, shut up.” Niall laughed, leaving Zayn to undress while he found him some water.

“Mate, to be completely honest, I never thought she’d be that fit.” Zayn said, struggling with getting off his jacket.

“Really?”

“Yeah, well I knew she’d be pretty, you always get the pretty once, but like, she was way fit.” Zayn mumbled, trying to focus his eyes on Niall by the sink.

“Oh, so you think I’m not good enough for the ‘fit once’? Is that just for you and Harry? Well I’m fucking sorry for getting in on your market.” Niall snapped, not actually mad as much as irritated. It might have something to do with the way Natalie blushed when Zayn had winked at her. Or it might not, either way Niall felt his anger heat up. Zayn looked confused and a bit upset at Niall as he tried to jump out of his trainers.

“No, you know I don’t mean it like that.”

“Whatever Zayn, we can talk about this when you’re sober.” Niall said, hurrying over to Zayn’s bed, throwing the sheet to the floor and unfolding the duvet.

“Don’t be mad at me, Nialler, you know I think you’re the hottest thing that Ireland has ever made!” Zayn hiccuped as he pulled off his t-shirt before running up to Niall and kissing the side of his head.

“I said we’ll talk about this in the morning, go to sleep.”

“Niall, please.” Zayn whimpered as Niall pushed him on the bed.

“Goodnight, mate, sleep tight. I’m not gonna sleep, you know why? Because I have an absolutely gorgeous girl in my room waiting for me and my cock, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow!” Niall finished and dramatically stormed out of the room. Once Zayn was behind him he fell against the door, already regretted his outburst. He wasn’t really mad at Zayn, he hadn’t done anything except be ridiculously more handsome than anyone else in the room. Sometimes it just got on his nerves. Niall sighed and actually had to knock on his own door because he forgot his keycard inside. Five seconds after the knock Natalie opened the door, wearing one of his t-shirt. It was a bit big for her, hanging down mid-thigh.

“Hi handsome.” She smiled at him, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him inside. Niall forgot every negative feeling he’d had and slipped into her embrace instead, putting his hands on her hips.

“Hi beautiful.” He murmured before kissing her cheek and down her neck, knocking the door closed with his heel. “Did you miss me?” he asked, hugging her into him. Natalie smiled into his neck, returning the hug.

“Yes very much. Sorry for getting one of your shirts, it was on your bed, I just borrowed it for a moment, I felt exposed.”

“That’s alright, you look better in it anyways.” He added, kissing her. Natalie stood on her tiptoes to prevent him bending down to her too much. “What was that by the way?”

“What was what?”

“That entrance you did. You knew they were here, I bet you could hear them.”

“Oh… Well I felt the situation was quite hopeless, they would have found out one way or another. I didn’t want them to be mad at you for not telling them about me, so I just tried to make a more positive impression than hiding from them.” Niall chuckled at the answer, leaning against her forehead.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For that, making me look awesome since you’re so fit.”

“Oh well it was fun, even though I wanted to sink into a hole in the ground.”

“Why? You looked amazing, like some underwear commercial or something.”

“It was embarrassing! I just exposed myself to most parts of One Direction! What if they didn’t think I was hot, then I would have looked like a complete twat.”

“Trust me, they agree with me.” Natalie smiled and looked away from him. He wanted to ask her about the way she looked at Liam, and if she could choose, would she choose one of the other boys over him, but he felt he couldn’t. His heart made an uncomfortable thug when he thought of it and he’d rather not get in an argument with her when he was about to leave her for tour for three months.

“So…” He said instead, brushing her waist with his hands.

“Mhm…” She hummed, dragging her hands over his chest. His hands sank down her body till they rested on her hips, fingers pulling the edge of the t-shirt.

“I have a suggestion.” She said quietly, putting her hands over his on her hips as she backed them further into the room.

“And what is that?” Niall questioned, following her like a puppy on a leach, biting his cheeks to keep from smiling too wide. Natalie pushed Niall’s hand under the t-shirt so she could feel his hands on her skin. It took a couple of seconds before Niall noticed that on her hips there was something missing. “Are you w-”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“You wanna keep the boys up?” She asked, biting her lip. Niall cocked an eyebrow as his fingers danced over her naked hips.

“God you really are incredible.” He finally laughed, pulling her up into his chest. She returned the laugh as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her through the room.

“What can I say?” She shrugged as he used her to push the doors open into the master bedroom.

“I can think of a few things.” Niall smirked as he approached the bed, kissing her when she held his face in her hands.

“Oh really, like what?”

“My name.” He grinned, kissing her again. She gasped dramatically at him and hit his shoulder playfully.

“Niall Horan!”

“That's it!” Niall chuckled, making Natalie giggle as he threw them on the bed and kissed her into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah, well that was an unexpected turn of events!  
> I've started uni a month ago that's why I haven't updated in a while, I've just had too much to do in real life! Never thought I'd say that to be fair, but here I am, doing a degree and being social all the time. Proud of myself.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you've read this far and liked it, everything is appreciated! Thanks for all the support from those who've read it from the start, you're all BANGING. xx


	11. Never Wanna Leave This Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie wakes up in Niall's arms and can't help but feel distraught over how it makes her feel.  
> -  
> Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse to why I haven't updated. I just fell out of the 1D fandom for a while, and focused all my energy on uni, cause I really needed good grades this year. And I've also been traveling quite a bit! Well, I hope you enjoy this LONG awaited chapter.

Natalie’s alarm went off at 6:30 AM shocking her so hard she sprung awake and quickly turned it off. She turned and hoped she hadn’t woken Niall as well, but saw he was still asleep besides a slight stir as she moved in his arms. She sighed lightly and snuggled into his side, carefully kissing his shoulder and the side of his chest, tightening her grip around his waist. He didn’t notice. She watched him sleep for a minute and watched how peaceful and beautiful he looked. It wasn’t until see saw him sleep that she noticed how tense his body usually was; always spent with energy, ready to do anything. Using the very pad of her fingertips, she traced patterns over his chest, up his exposed neck and over his collarbone. He stirred a bit when she couldn’t resist pressing lightly against her bite mark on his shoulder. After 5 minutes lying awake next to him, she decided she probably had to get up soon and take a shower, even though she really didn’t want to.  
“Niall, are you up?” She whispered to check, but he didn’t respond, his chest still rising and falling slowly. “Can you hear me?” Still no movement, not even a hum or a twitch, he was still gone. For some reason she remembered a quote she’d seen on Abigail’s notebook a hundred times. It was from a book that she loved. Natalie wasn’t much of a reader, so she’d never read it and frankly didn’t want to either. Still, it was a nice quote, but she’d never really understood it until now.  
“It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.” She murmured into his neck, kissing his pulse. She let the words sink in and felt his pulse against her lips, tracing his jawline with her fingers, his tiny stubble's pricking on her sensitive fingertips. She watched as the little light let in by the curtains gave his face different shadows, contouring his features.  
“God, you’re gorgeous.” She murmured to herself as she started to get out of his arms. She slid easily on the expensive silk bedding and was soon on the floor. Niall stirred and changed his positing a little bit. She held her breath as she went naked through the living room to get her bag and entered the bathroom without a sound. She let out a heavy breath and got in the shower, it wasn’t as if she had a lot of clothes to take off. The hot water rushed over her and she felt 100 times lighter.  
She didn’t take long and was quickly out again, after using half the bottles of shampoo and wash from the hotel. She quickly dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel and took her bag on the bathroom counter. Natalie was looking for her make-up bag but came across something different instead. It was one of her knickers with a note on it and a pair of socks.  
 _“I knew you’d sleep with him, you naughty little shit. Stay safe, stay clean, and also ask him if he wants breakfast in bed. You know what I mean... :) Love you xxxxx”_  
Natalie smiled and kissed the note. Abigail you’re the absolute best, she thought and took off the safety-pin with the note and put on the underwear. She felt better already. She would have just worn the one she came with, even though she would have felt gross, but this was much more preferable. She wrapped the towel around her hair after she’d put on her bra as well and started putting on some light make-up. Concealer, mascara, and coloured day cream and she was good to go. She unwrapped her hair and quickly tried to extra dry it, but decided to just let it air dry until he woke up. The watch said 07:09AM which meant she still had a good 50 minutes before she had to leave.  
Natalie packed her things back in her bag and got out of the bathroom, still seeing Niall fast asleep. He’d changed position again and was lying on his stomach with his arms tucked under the pillow. The blanket was down to his waist, but he didn’t seem to mind the cold of the room. She smiled as she passed through the room and shut the double doors into the living room, she’d decided to clean up while he slept.  
There was luckily not so much to clean, the ice-cream had melted, but had kept itself on the plate. The chocolate had hardened, but was still good she found after breaking it with one of the spoons. She put the items on the trolley and found Niall’s discarded shirt on the ground by the couch. She folded it and went into the bedroom again, laying it down on his bag. She tip-toed over to him and got down on her knees next to the bed. Niall puffed into the pillow, his hair spiking on his head. The clock showed 07:12AM and she felt bad for the idea she had, but then again not. Natalie pulled the duvet down to Niall’s naked hips and crawled onto the bed to straddled his hips as carefully as she could. She put her hands on his back and dragged them up till they reached his shoulder blades, and down again. Niall hummed in his sleep. She leaned down and started kissing his spine, all the way up to his neck. Niall purred like a cat.  
“If I could be woken like that every morning, getting up wouldn’t be such a pain.” He said groggily. Natalie grinned into his neck, running her hands up and down his biceps and kissing his skin.  
“Good morning.” She smiled and got up as Niall started turning around slowly, like it was a great effort, until he was facing her.  
“Mornin’.” He murmured as his hands found her thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked at her. “Did’ya shower?”  
“Yeah, I badly needed one and you where asleep.” She smiled, playing with the tiny hairs on his chest. Niall whined.  
“I love to shower, you should’ve woke me, we could’ve showered together.” He closed his eyes and hummed. “Yeah, we could’a showered together, I’d rub soap on yah and massage you and kiss your neck…” Natalie jumped a bit when she felt morning-bread Niall against her jeans. If it wasn’t for the fact that she’d just had a shower and had to leave, she would’ve helped him with that. But instead she acted like nothing.  
“Did you sleep well?” She asked as she let her hands run over his chest and shoulders.  
“The little I slept yeah, it was real good.” He murmured, getting up slightly so his hands could reach her waist and pull her down over him. “I think you might have something to do with that.”  
“Me?” She gasped slightly dramatic as her fingers ended up in his hair and her face hovering over his. Niall grinned, bumping her nose and brushing his hands over the side of her thighs.  
“Yeah, I always sleep better with someone next to me. And you’re particularly nice, you’re soft.” He hummed with a smirk on his lips, voice still groggy.  
“You’re pretty great too, you’re so warm. I hardly needed the duvet last night.” She smiled, moving her hands down from his hair to his chest, her fingers bumping over his ribs. Niall’s eyelids where still heavy and he blinked slowly, the corners of his mouth hardly pulled as one of his hands came up to cup her face. She leaned into it and kissed his wrist, and he pulled her down for a kiss. The kiss was slow and soft, perfect for an early morning. Niall’s tongue barely touched her lips as they parted and found each other again.  
“You taste like chocolate.” He hummed, sucking her bottom lip carefully. Natalie’s breath was shallow and washed over him.  
“I had some of the chocolate from the strawberries earlier.” She smiled, moving her hands to his hair again, scraping his scalp with dull nails.  
“That’s not breakfast, babe.” He smiled into her mouth, hands stroking her sides.  
“I know, but I wanted it. Oh, and that reminds me, do you want breakfast in bed?” She asked playfully, grinning from remembering the note. Niall looked confused up at her, his eyes more awake now then earlier.  
“What?” He chuckled, playing with a strand of her wet hair in one hand.  
“It’s nothing, forget it.” Natalie said as she kissed him again, this time a little harder. Niall hummed as his mind effortlessly forgot whatever it was that he was asked to forget. She slipped between his legs and lay down on him as they kissed. Niall’s hands went under her shirt and massaged her waist and down her hips. Natalie enjoyed Niall’s warm chest and wandering hands, he felt wonderful; everything he did. She whined when she remembered that she had to leave soon.  
“What is it?” He asked, resting his hands on her hips with a worry wrinkle between his eyebrows.  
“I have to leave soon.”  
“Oh.”  
“I have to admit I don’t want to.” She said, pressing the pad of her thumb to his bottom lip, tracing it. Niall stayed silent till her finger left his lips.  
“I don’t want you to leave either.” He said, his voice low as he looked at her face, anywhere but her eyes.  
“Half an hour.”  
“You can do a lot in 30 minutes.” He said as his mouth turned up in a smirk as he moved his hands to her arse.  
“No.”  
“No?” He asked, his face turning up in confusion.  
“No as in, not now.” She said, sitting up in his lap, already feeling Niall half hard against her jeans. Niall rose to his elbows and looked at her.  
“Can I ask why?”  
“Can’t a girl say no to sex without having to give a reason for it?”  
“Yes of course I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that I thought we were going somewhere here.” Natalie sighed and sagged her shoulders, leaning her head back.  
“You’re gonna be gone for about 3 months or so now, yeah?” Niall scratched the back of his head.  
“Yeah, something like that. But we do come home some time in between.”  
“Will you have time for me in that time?” Niall looked almost shocked at her.  
“What?”  
“I mean, do you want to have time for me when you’re back? Or after that?” She asked and looked at him. Niall’s jaw was slack as he looked at her.  
“Ehm.” He said quietly. Natalie resisted the urge to let it show on her face how much her chest hurt at his lack of words.  
“I can’t work with that Niall.” She said, trying to keep her voice steady as she got off him.  
“I mean I don’t really know what to do or feel about this, about our thing.” Niall said as went quickly over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers. Natalie sighed almost in disgust.  
“You don’t know how you feel about me? You mean other than the fact that you like to shag me?” Niall stumbled a bit as he quickly pulled on his underwear.  
“What’s with the edge, Nat? Did I do something?” Natalie turned around and felt her knees sink at the sight of him. In only his boxers and the sunshine hitting his back, showing his contours, his hair messy and his eyes tired… But again, because he was awake she noticed that his body was tense again; like a spring that’d been turned when he woke up, he wasn’t as relaxed as when he slept. He looked amazing, it made discussing with him harder, but she had already decided in the shower that they needed to talk about this before he left. When she felt her stomach churn and her heart thump at just the thought of him, she knew she had to know if this was over when she went out the door, no matter how nice their time had been together, or if he wanted her back in his life when he returned to England after the press tour.  
“Yes you did, you made me feel things. I don’t feel things, Niall!” She said at him, a bit loudly.  
“You don’t feel things?”  
“No, I don’t feel things for boys.”  
“Ehm, you felt an awful lot of me last night.”  
“Emotionally, Niall. All boys want at this age is sex and frankly I find it much more liberating. Then I don’t have to deal with your bullshit, you’re all dicks, but unlike a dick, you never seem to grow up.” Niall couldn’t hold back a snort sort-of laugh.  
“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Niall said, shrugging his shoulder like her point didn’t get across to him. Natalie looked upset at him and Niall tensed.  
“Niall please can we be serious for a second? Why did you ask me here? Was it just to entertain yourself, have someone to talk to and then have sex?”  
“What, no!”  
“Then why, why me? Why did you ask me here a second time, and just before you left, for three months I might add?”  
“I don’t know, I told yah I don’t know! You made me feel things too, I just needed to see you I didn’t know why I just missed you!” He replied just as loud, almost shaking as he roughly went into his backpack again and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Natalie stared at him in disbelief as he pulled them on. They stared at each other, both suddenly breathing with huge chests.  
“You missed me?” She asked, holding her voice from cracking. Niall blushed and looked at his feet.  
“Well, yeah. Sure we had great sex but we also had a great talk. We had fun. I couldn’t shake yah, I thought of you all the time and I didn’t know why.” He mumbled and looked up. Natalie’s eyes were pricking but she forced herself to be cross with him, it held her emotions in check. “Natalie…” He started but nothing more came out. He just stood there and looked at her.  
“Niall…” It didn’t look like he could say anything more. “It’s called having a crush, Niall.” Natalie laughed half-hearted. Niall blushed fiercely and shoved his hands down the pockets on his sweatpants.  
“Since you’re such a wimp I’ll go first. Niall, the reason I’m so upset is because I’ve fancied you from a distance since my friend Abigail dragged me to one of your concerts half a year ago. You were one of my celebrity crushes, you know, a person you know you can never have but you fantasize about them either way ‘cause it’s fun and you can’t help it?”  
“I thought I was too old for boyband bullshit, I’m 20 years old for Christ sake!” She laughed and Niall laughed too. “But there you were; absolutely adorable, fit as fuck, and un-reachable. It was perfect. Put your affection with someone who can’t return it and you avoid getting hurt by real life. Do you see what I mean?” Niall nodded, his face suddenly blank.  
“You know, just sitting next to you and talking was very strange to me. I thought I’d never actually meet you in the first place, not to mention shag you senseless, but here we are and that’s what makes me so cross with you. Because you were suppose to not return the affection I’d put on you; but you did, sort of. And it scares me shitless.” She rambled, feeling her cheeks burn but she didn’t care. She didn’t want him to think she didn’t fancy him just because she was upset.  
“It’s just ‘cause you can have basically anyone in the world, but you chose me to sleep next to you, and that freaks me out. What’s so special about me you know?” She spit, finishing her rant. She was shaking, she knew he saw it, he had to see her burning face, and he had to see how close she was to storming out of the room. Niall looked shocked and bewildered but didn’t say anything.  
“Well fuck now I see I freaked you out, I’m sorry, Niall I didn’t mean for this to happen, I’m so sorry, I’ll just leave.” She rambled and turned on her heel, getting her bag and heading for the doors, feeling her heart in her throat.  
“No, Natalie please don’t leave please, I’m not freaked out, I promise!” He cast out as he raced after her and grabbed her arm. Niall felt panic in his chest of the thought of her leaving him when she was mad.  
“I just have this stupid thinking face, it makes people uncomfortable sorry.” He pleaded, trying to look apologetic. Natalie was still unchanged and slightly strained against his grip.  
“You said I could have anyone in the world, and I guess, some part of that is true, but that doesn’t mean I want everyone in the world, get it?” Natalie nodded.  
“But when I saw you and we talked, and slept together… Some part of me knew that I wanted you but I was too scared to admit it. I just, like, wanted to know you and have you in my life somehow, but it scared me ‘cause I’ve never had these… feelings, for someone before.” He let go of her arm and stood in front of her gesticulating with his hands.  
“Like when we had drinks at the club, BOOM feelings, when we kissed in your hotel room, BOOM feelings, when we smoked together, BOOM feelings, when we laughed on the phone ordering food, BOOM feelings, when you jawdropped the boys, when you woke me this morning, with kissing BOOM BOOM BOOM feelings fucking everywhere and it was so confusing and scary and the only way I knew how to deal with all those things was to shag you, cause I frankly don’t know how relationships work past that.” He groaned, his hands moving into his hair like he was ranting off a complicated math riddle.  
“And I was also worried that you only liked me for, you know, being who I am now with One Direction and all, which is still so strange to me ‘cause I feel like a normal Irish lad, but I know I’m not anymore. But when I overheard you talk to Nigel in the elevator, I just knew I could trust you and these feelings that I’d been repressing sort of resurfaced and I had to face them.” Niall looked so embarrassed by what he was saying that it took all his strength not to look away from her as he talked.  
“So I guess what I’m saying, in some fucked up dick way, is that I fancy you.” He finished, dropping his hands from his hair and looked at her with anticipation.  
Natalie was stunned, she didn’t know what to say or how to feel, but she looked down at his hand and took it carefully and Niall’s fingers laced with hers.  
“You fancy me?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” Niall sighed, sounding almost ashamed and kept his head low.  
“I fancy you too.” She replied. Niall’s head was still low but she could see him smile by the pull in the corner of his eyes. “We’re twat’s you realize that right?” Natalie continued as she looked at their hands. Niall laughed that good laugh of his.  
“Yeah I know, sentimental shit heads.”  
“Yup.”  
“Us being touchy-feely kinda makes me sick.”  
“That makes two of us, I hate romantic declarations of affection, it’s so Hollywood cliché it’s nauseating.”  
“I know right.”  
Natalie looked up at Niall with a slight smile on her lips.  
“You said us.”  
Niall shrugged. “I did.”  
“Does it sound right?” Niall seemed to think about it a bit, before his hand came up to cup her face, and he went in for a kiss. Natalie felt the same jolt of sparks in her chest at this kiss as she’d done with the previous hotel-room kiss, but now she felt like Niall felt them too. She sighed into it and Niall backed out.  
“It feels right.” He said, kissing her bottom lip and taking her hands. They looked at each other for a long second before Niall cracked.

“Noooooow can we have sex, please?” He laughed and got on his knees in front of her, kissing her stomach through the fabric of her shirt and hugging her legs. Natalie laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.  
“No! There was a reason that I didn’t want to earlier, I didn’t plan for this emotional outburst it just happened.” Niall groaned into her stomach and tightened his grip around her legs.  
“But you look so sexy with wet hair, and you taste like chocolate and smell awesome from the shower, please… Since you didn’t let me shower with you.” He rambled and looked up at her from his position on the floor. It took all of Natalie’s will-power to refuse him, at this angle he looked even better, looking up at her with his ice blue eyes, _begging_.  
“No, Niall. You’ll have to wait three months.” Niall groaned like he was in pain.  
“No, seriously, really?” He almost sobbed. Natalie sank to her own knees in front of him as well till they were face to face.  
“Yes, really. I don’t want the last thing on your mind when you think of me to be sex.”  
“But it won’t be, it’ll be you waking me with kisses and the smell of your hair and the way your laugh sounds… I’ll think of you in really cliché sloppy romantic ways, I promise.” He said, stealing a kiss before laughing. Natalie hit him playfully.  
“No, I don’t want it to be that either, you twat! But you can if you want, it’s cute.” She said, tracing his lips with her thumb. Niall took it and bit it, flicking his tongue over the tip. Natalie swallowed a breath.  
“Come ooooon, I know you want to, I feel it.”  
“You feel it?” She said sarcastically as Niall dipped into her neck, kissing it hungrily and biting her skin slightly. Natalie took a deep breath and closed her eyes to concentrate on not responding to his touch.  
“Yes, I feel it. Your pulse is high; I can feel it against my tongue.” He purred, licking a thin strip up her neck, making Natalie shiver. “And let’s see, ah yeah, your nipples are hard.” He continued as he palmed her breast over the thin fabric of her shirt, with his mouth in her ear. “And I bet, “ he murmured, as his hands traveled down her torso, “ that your starting to get wet.” Natalie bit her lip, God he was hot when he talked dirty.  
“Niall please.” She whined as his hand came down between her thighs, scratching her jeans with his fingers.  
“Yeah, babe I knew it.” He whispered in her ear, biting the rim as Natalie scratched his chest with her nails. She swallowed and thought that she had to get the upper hand again before she completely lost it; this was 100 % working for her.  
“When you’re on tour, isn’t it hard to get some alone time?” she asked to change the subject, as she moved closer till their bodies touched.  
“Yeah it is, but sometimes you get a room alone.” He replied as he continued to kiss around her neck, hands moving to her arse and pushing her closer.  
“And when you’re in that room alone, you most likely have a wank, right?” Niall laughed, as he moved up to her lips.  
“Yeah most likely.” Niall smiled as Natalie moved her hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair and pulling him back till his neck was exposed.  
“What do you think about? You have to think about something to get you hot, get the blood pumping, get your pulse up, make you drip?” Niall swallowed and his Adam’s apple bounced.  
“Anything I think is hot. Sometimes it’s just longing for sex, or the sounds a girl make or how she looks. Sometimes it’s just porn, whatever is most enticing at the moment.” He said, licking his lips. Natalie let go of his hair and pushed him to the floor, sitting in his lap again. He tried to get up but she pushed him down again, leaning her body weight on his chest with flat palms.  
“Well, I want you to think of me the next 3 months worth of wanking.” She grinned, feeling Niall’s lungs force air in under her weight. She took his hands and put them over his head and dipped into his neck. “I want you to lie in bed and think of me, replay us having sex, remembering how it felt to be inside me, how everything was wet and warm... I want you ache that you can’t touch me and kiss me. I want you to imagine me moaning your name and telling you how good you feel, and then… Well, that should make your cock twitch.” She purred mischievously, feeling Niall’s hard-on against her for real now. Niall was breathing heavily and his jaw was slack. She came out of his neck and hovered over his lips. “Can you do that, Niall? For me?” She breathed, looking him straight in the eye.  
“That wo-, that won’t be a problem.” He coughed, his voice cracked in the beginning of his sentence. Natalie bit her lip and got up so Niall’s gaze shift automatically to her cleavage. “And when you come home again,” she started, grinding against his hips till Niall’s breath came in heavy pants, ”you’ll be so sick of your own imagination and your own hand, that when we finally see each other again, the sex will be worth the 3 months of waiting.” She spoke as she let go of his hands.  
“And that,” she said with a smile, dropping the seductress like a mask, before kissing him deeply, “is why we’re not going to have sex now.” She finished and suddenly she was off him and on her feet, and Niall was still on the floor. She could see his hard cock under his sweatpants as she put on her jacket, ready to go.  
“That is not fair.” Niall moaned and got up, not even trying to hide that he was aroused by her power-play. “You’re filthy, you.” He smiled before biting his lip and sliding his hands in under her jacket, kissing her.  
“Says you, who started it.” She smiled, putting her hands around his waist as well. Niall shrugged and continued kissing her even though Nat started to struggle against him.  
“Noooo, don’t leave yet.” He whined, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
“I have to, it’s 8 o’clock. I don’t want to be here when they start to get you ready.” Niall looked torn, his body was most likely discussing which brain he should use. He finally sighed, a long deep one, as he calmed himself.  
“You’re right, of course, sorry. It’s just…” He looked her over, brushing her cheeks. He sighed again. Natalie felt Niall’s previous hard-on sink slowly but surely.  
“3 months is a long time.” He said with the pained expression back on his face. Natalie laughed.  
“You’re making it all about sex again.” She said, getting out of his arms.  
“Who said anything about that?”  
“Your cock.” She said, looking at his crouch over her shoulder. Niall shrugged.  
“I meant 3 months is a long time in general, to see you again.” Natalie shrugged too, but felt a stick of longing already.  
“I feel like you’re going to occupy your time just fine.” She smiled, opening the door. She turned around at him, one hand holding the door half open.  
“Let’s not make it worse, yeah?” She shrugged, leaning up to kiss him once more before she took a step out the door.  
“Niall?” They heard a gravelly voice say and Niall jumped so hard he pulled Nat inside and closed the door in the span of 0.5 seconds.  
“Fuck!” Niall groaned, staring at Natalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well, ain't that cute. Thanks for reading, and even bothering to check in on this story when I've been so horrible at updating! xxxx


	12. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left of in the last chapter. How called for Niall?  
> -  
> Last Nite - The Strokes.

“God that needs to stop happening, who was that?”  
“Harry, he’s in the room next to me.” Natalie’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“Harry? How is that bad, I’ve already met all the other boys, what’s so wrong about him seeing me?”  
“Well cause if Harry’s up then someone must have woken him, which means everyone else is up.” Natalie groaned to and leaned her forehead against the wall.  
“That is shit. How am I gonna go out unnoticed?” Niall ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door.  
“What are you doing?” She hissed as quietly as possible. Niall shooed her and looked out the door.  
“Harry?” He half whispered, half hissed.  
“Yeah, mate, what –“  
“ShhhH! Is anyone else up?”  
“No, I couldn’t sleep but what-“  
“Go inside please?”  
“Mate, whats-“  
“Seriously, go!”  
“Jesus, fine.” Natalie heard and Niall came back inside.  
“He didn’t close the door.” Niall whispered, with his door just a crack open.  
“Why?”  
“Cause he’s curious, he can see us from a crack in the door.”  
“Niall what is the big deal if no one else is up?” Natalie sighed; this is what she’d been afraid of, being hidden like some dirty secret. Niall’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to come up with something, but it didn’t take long for her to get it.  
“You want Harry to see us together so he’ll hopefully be jealous?” Niall blushed momentarily and looked at the floor.  
“You don’t get it Nat, you have no idea how many times I’ve seen Harry with ‘to-die-for’ hot chicks. He never brags but he knows it pains the rest of us. This is like the first time I’m with someone I know he’d actually like.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. He has a type, he’s just too ‘nice’ to admit it.”  
“I’m trying really hard to take this as a compliment and not a horrendous amount of sexualisation and objectification of me.”  
“I’m really sorry, it was rude of me to ask. You deserve better than that.” Niall said quietly, looking really ashamed of himself. Natalie cursed for falling for his sad expression.  
“God, I hate myself. Follow my lead.”  
Natalie took a step out of the door and saw curls quickly hide behind a door that seemed to be slightly crocked. _So he was watching, Niall was right_. She closed her eyes momentarily and slipped into her previous role of the sexy model that was head over heels for the boyband member in front of her. Which was half true.  
"I hope your tour goes okey." She started as Niall came after her, slipping her palms up his chest, stopping over his heart to feel it race.  
"I’m sure it’ll be no problem." Niall answered, looking nervously around, not really accustom to the way she slipped so easily in and out of character. He had to concentrate not to look in Harry’s direction, even though he could half see him in his side-sight. Niall had guessed what she was up to when she started speaking. She almost sounded like someone else. Those drama classes she’d been taking were gold.  
"I don’t wanna go, I had fun." Natalie continued, a low whine in her voice as she dragged her nails carefully against the t-shirt and Niall was stunned at how easy all this came to her.  
"Me too, babe, but you really gotta leave before anyone sees you. No offense I’d have you in my fucking suitcase if I could but sadly it ain’t so." Niall followed, relaxing more into his part with every word. He even daringly put his hands on her waist and pulled her into him.  
Natalie bit her lip and slipped her hands around his neck, playing with the nap of his hair.  
"So, you wanna hang out when you get back?" She smiled, curving her body into his. Niall imagined she looked eatable from the side view, with her long wavy hair down her back, and her fitted jacket, and her short shirt, showing her hips and her super tight jeans and high heels. Niall hoped Harry was aching.  
"Yeah, ‘course. I’ll text you when I have time." He said, leaning into her and stealing a quick kiss which Natalie grinned into it.  
"Sure you will." She replied, rolling her eyes. Niall smiled and moved to her neck.  
"Promise promise promise promise, " he said between kisses in the crock of her neck. Natalie tried not to laugh as she let her head fall back a bit. “I’d want to do all of that again and again and again till I pass out." He laughed and came to face her again. She looked playfully shocked and lightly punched him.  
"Niall!"  
"Shh!" He said, chuckling. They looked at each other and smiled. This was the moment they had both dreaded. The last embrace before he left. “Bye, Nat." Niall sighed, clutching her waist.  
"Bye, Niall." She replied and leaned into his lips and kissed him. She started moving slowly at first, dragging him along with every move she made. Niall’s stomach did somersault and his mind went black. _Where the fuck had she been hiding this kiss?_ Niall clutched her closer and felt her tongue brush over his and a shiver ran down his back. Far too early for his liking she whined and pulled out.  
"Stop it, you’re making it hard for me to leave." She said, kissing his bottom lip and standing on her tip toes.  
"You’re one to talk. Come on, I’m sure they’re not all up yet, let’s go back inside." He said, taking her bottom lip carefully between his teeth and pulling it with a grin on his face before he let go.  
"No, I can’t, I have work and so do you. I’ll see you in three months time, yeah?" Niall leaned his head back and sighed before looking at her again.  
"Yeah."  
She kissed him again, holding this one, before landing on her feet and shaking off the butterflies. Then she looked in Harry’s direction for the first time and pretended, very believably to be surprised to see Harry half sticking out of the door now.  
"Oh, ehm, hi Harry." She said, waving awkwardly. Niall looked too, also pretending to be 100 % baffled and shocked. Harry stuttered a quiet _Hi_ back, also waving. Natalie turned back to Niall and ran her hand over the side of his face, brushing his blushed cheek.  
"Bye." She sighed, sounding really upset. Niall didn’t know if it was a part of her act or real.  
"Bye." He replied, stealing a kiss again. Natalie was in fact really upset to leave. Every fiber in her body told her not to leave, but of course she wouldn’t show that too much. She smiled and turned to Harry again.  
"Bye Harry." She said cheerfully and turned to walk away. She felt their eyes on her the whole way up the corridor. She couldn’t resist looking back and see Niall look at her as if his eyes wanted to follow her forever. She smiled over her shoulder and rounded the corner. That was the last time they’d see each other for a considerable amount of time.  
-  
Niall leaned into the doorframe and watched her till she went out of sight. When she did he looked for a few more seconds till he heard the elevators go open and shut again. Then he closed his eyes and leaned his face into the door. Harry had started giggling around Natalie turning the corner.  
"Woooooow Niall wow!" He chuckled and came up to him.  
"You fucking creeper." Niall chuckled and turned around. Harry had such a huge grin on his face, Niall couldn’t help but smile himself. “I told you to go back inside!”  
“Don’t you think I saw her when she came out! You had a girl in your room, that’s why you didn’t wanna come with us last night! You little shit!” Harry grinned, punching Niall’s shoulder.  
“Yeah well I’d rather have sex than go out with you idiots.” Niall grinned and turned into his room again, and Harry followed smoothly.  
“Is that Natalie? Was that her? Are you fucking serious?” Niall shrugged with his back to Harry, but he was grinning like a little kid.  
“Yeah, that’s her.” He replied and went into the mini-fridge, pulling out a water bottle. He turned to look at Harry, who looked a mix between shocked and happy.  
“I don’t know what to say to not sound like a complete arse. But fuck, the picture you got didn’t lie.” Harry finally said and got up.  
“You should see her with her clothes off.” Niall smiled and closed his eyes; he could still see her, burned into his retina. Harry giggled.  
“I’d like to yeah where do I get in line, I bet she has a beautiful pussy.” Harry continued, and Niall hit his shoulder.  
“Oi, respect her a bit yeah, she’s actually an amazing person too. Like, talking to her comes so easy! She’s super cute, like, I thought she was shy at first but damn was I wrong, she’s… She’s just, incredible.” Niall talked, looking into thin air, replaying her straddling him on the floor, talking into his ear.  
“You told me that.” Harry scanned Niall’s face quickly before chuckling. ”You’re lost for her aren’t you?” Niall zoomed back into reality, blinking.  
“What? No, I’m not lost, I just fancy her. What’s not to like?” Harry squeezed Niall’s shoulder.  
“I know that look. Louis has that look when he thinks about Eleanor.” He smiled and wrapped the same arm around Niall’s shoulders. Niall sighed, putting the water bottle away.  
“Really, is it that obvious? Man, I’m never gonna hear the end of this.” He groaned, running his hands over his face. Harry laughed and kissed Niall’s temple playfully before letting him go.  
“Probably not, but I’m happy for you, mate. You deserve someone who makes you look like that.” Niall made a scrunched up face that Harry could only describe as the emoticon, _:3_. It was adorable. Harry hid a laugh in his hand and Niall’s cute face dropped and he tried to masculate himself again.  
“Oi, shut up!” He snapped, but there wasn’t any bite to the bark. “I’m gonna take a shower, if anyone asks for me, say I’ll be out in 20.”  
“Why so long, Niall? You’re usually quick.” Even though Niall had turned his back on Harry and was headed for the bathroom, he could see his face in his head, with a gross huge dimply smile.  
“Fuck off, Styles.” Niall finished and closed the bedroom door. He heard Harry laugh as he started to undress, pulling off his shirt.  
“Oh man, I might need a wank too now you know, I didn’t know you were such a good kisser, we should snog when you’re drunk one time!” Harry shouted so Niall could hear him in the other room.  
“In your dreams, Harry, now get out, I’ll see you later!” Niall shouted back but he couldn’t help but smile.  
“Bite my lip and kiss my neck, Nialler…” Harry sang, Niall could hear him barely containing giggles.  
“I mean it, shut up!” Niall replied as he un-packed his toiletries from his bag.  
“Oh stop talking dirty to me; you’re making it hard to leeeeeeave.” Harry mocked with a whiny voice, obviously trying to resemble Natalie.  
“That’s it, Styles!” Niall yelled and burst out of the double doors with the intention to tickle Harry to death. Harry shrieked and darted to the door while laughing manically. But because the door was so heavy, it took Harry 0.4 seconds to open it and it gave Niall time to catch up. Just as Harry scrambled out the door Niall grabbed his shirt and was tugged out of the door with him. Harry lost his balance and crashed down on the hotel carpet, and Niall landed chest down on Harry’s back. Niall laughed in victory, and started tickling Harry’s sides violently and Harry started gasping for air as he tried to crawl away.  
“Why don’t you repeat that, Harry! Come on, if you can say it I’ll let you go!” Niall said, laughing so hard the words almost got stuck in his throat.  
“No, please, mercy, no, Niall, stop!” Was a selection of words Harry uttered as he turned around and tried to push Niall off.  
“Come on!” Niall yelled and Harry kept laughing. Suddenly a door flew open down the hall and a very tired looking Paul came out the door.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Niall and Harry stopped every movement like someone had pushed a button. “Are you trying to wake the entire hotel you idiots?” They exchanged a look and a nod, and at the same time they scrambled out of each other’s arms and flew to their rooms with light speed. “Oi, lads, keep it down! Be ready to leave in an hour!  
“This ain’t over, Harold!” Niall yelled before they both disappeared behind their respective doors. The only thing Niall heard was laughter before the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Narry, they give me all the feelings. And I HAD to let Harry see her too, it would be unfair if all the boys got to see her besides him. Also proud-of-his-sex-partner is fun to write too.  
> Thanks for reading, leave kudos if you enjoyed it! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> It is cruel to leave it like this, I know, but I couldn't get myself to find a way for them to be together after this, and still have it be interesting to read, with Niall traveling so much and all. I imagine that they stay in contact and probably have skype-sex or something. This is terrible as well, but I fell of 1D not to long after I finished this. Didn't fall of Niall though, he's still pure and fine af. But it's less motivational to write when the 'spark' isn't there anymore.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who comments and kudos, it makes me so happy that you enjoyed this short bittersweet story and one of my favorite OC's <3 xxxx


End file.
